HORIZON
by TrillionSchiffer
Summary: -SEQUEL TO NEW ECLIPSE- Prepare... This is going to be epic! New Characters, New POV's and New Talents. Not to mention...Greater real world ramifications. There WILL be blood! ; ). So come join our couple as they traverse the new universe.
1. TWO WEEKS

**-PROLOGUE-**

_"We can live for a long time Bella, but don't ever mistake it for immortality. You've seen too many vampires killed to know that 'forever' does not exist." _

Jasper had told me that a thousand years ago. Back when we were all together and going by the name 'Cullen'. Back when we were still using 'last names'. It is one of the few memories I was able to retain of him from my human life. His words had stayed with me even after my violent change. But I am wiser and know now that they weren't _entirely _accurate. Because now, it seem his words would hold true to all... _except_ for myself, and those made of my likeness.

We… would endure.

But as it stands now, my first full millennium of life would be celebrated later today. Edward has busied himself for the entirety of a year trying to surprise me. But I'm in his mind and soul as much as he is in mine. So the effort was hardly worth it. But I would suffer his attempts at secrecy, and play ignorant, if only to keep him happy. I would suffer all, to do that.

I myself created a spectacle for him a century ago, and since we were so well thought of, I was able to easily invite and convince over five thousand guest to attend; who were each significant to us in their own way. So it's only fair that I let him try to top that.

Still, a _thousand_ years… It should feel momentous, but it feels no different than any other day. It was just time. Time given name; …_thousand…_ and without out that distinction, it held no significance, in mind or spirit. Something else I learned and was grateful for. I knew now that I could literally endure every day of forever, and it will always feel like my first, with the only exception being the memories I carry.

They remind me that so much had taken place. That much had been gained, and so much more… lost.

We made a lot of friends in a millennium. But weren't fooling ourselves any longer. So now with every new entry in our lives, we began prepare ourselves for their potential 'departure'.

And there it was, the 'tax'. The price we had to pay to live this life, was to accept that we were always going to be the ones left behind.

Edward had told me a story of a Japanese monk who was said to have described loss perfectly. He had embedded the description of the feeling into head board of his monastery, only to then scratch it out in its entirety. When I asked why he did it, Edward said that the monk simply stated, that 'true' loss can never be described, only felt.

Something I thought of that with every loved one I buried or was forced to scatter.

…Forever does exist. Just not for all. The first war between us more than proved that theory all too clearly. And the lives lost that day were….irreplaceable.

_'They don't have to be stronger than you to beat you.'_

Had I known that doing that **_one_** seemingly insignificant thing would've set off such a chain reaction, I would've let the bastard go with a warning.

Had I known that my decisions in my first ten years into this life were going to be so significant, I would've changed more than a few things. Two chiefly among them.

First, I would've never let any of them out of my sight.

Second, I would've _never_ gone back to Forks a third time.

-HORIZON-

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or the original story. But this is ALL MINE!

**Horizon **

**CHAPTER 1: Two Weeks**

**Bella**

"Stop Edward!…stop…stop it…*laughing* that's how….*laughing*… it happened in…*laughing*… the first place" I protested weakly, squealing and rolling back and forth under Edwards playful hands as they found ribs and underarm and every other ticklish areas that I didn't know I had.

"Haha..haa..aha…Its…*laugh*…Going to…*laugh*….happen…*laugh*… again."

Being human was not without its pitfalls, and doing what I just did in a house full of vampires couldn't have been more mortifying.

I could hear Emmett still roaring with laughter.

"Sorry love, but I'm afraid I must." He said smiling brightly, feeling joyful and full of mischief.

I squealed some more under his fingers.

_'no, no, no, no once was enough'_

"Edward, if you make *laugh* me do *laugh* that again, I will…I will….*laugh*…walk down that Isle and tell everyone…*laugh*…I decided to remain…..*laugh* your permanent girlfriend."

Edward quickly paused giving me a reprieve, tapped his finger on his chin, pretended to think about it, then resumed.

"You…would…do….no…such thing." He said between my squeals. "You love me too much. Just the thought alone is abhorrent to you, I _feel_ it."

And of course he was right, but that didn't solve my current problem. I was on the verge of 'release' once more.

"No, no, no." I weakly protested.

But with one mighty push of my right hand, Edward flew back against the wall, knock over our album and cd collection.

Taking this as my moment, I quickly got up at human speed keeping the king size bed between us, as I marveled at my handy work.

My control with my gift was getting better, more natural. I no longer needed anger or blood-lust as a trigger, any form of 'heightened' emotion was enough for a controlled burst. I could use as much as I needed and turn it off at will now. Meaning I could catch myself before I went too far and used up too much diluted venom; and do so before I put myself endanger of passing out.

Through further testing with Jasper and Carlisle that night and early morning I had sent Emmett flying, it was discovered that my ability to turn my shield on and off at will was true for all emotions except one, rage.

Rage was the only emotion that didn't come with an off switch. I had to ride those feelings out till my body had burnt up all its donated venom and left me unconscious and vulnerable.

Even when the emotion itself did die, I did nothing to turn off my shield. That was the first discovery we made that night.

The second was that my mind adapted to speed and sound much more quickly during my enraged states, than in other. But Jasper deduced that reason for me easily. He stated that it was due to my 'focus'.

He said that in heightened states of rage, my single minded intent block out all, and concentrates the mind on a single task. Giving over the full power of a mind to one thing, and in doing so, things that would've have normally appeared fast, even to vampires, slows dramatically.

I had to agree, because to me, it was like momentarily stepping out of sync with time, and finding yourself outside watching a much slower world.

I smirk proudly from the other side of the bed as Edward dusted himself off standing himself up in nothing but his boxer briefs. I was feeling victorious and smirked mockingly at him. But that only increased his mirth and mischievous side.

"Carlisle Now!"

"Wha…"

In flash Carlisle was thru our door, stabbing me in the arm with a needle drawing blood; all before I even had a chance to cover up my pink cotton polka dot boy shorts and bra.

I screamed in surprise and quickly turned my head away as to not look at the needle buried in my arm.

"Sorry my dear, I needed Edwards help getting you into a genuine state of embarrassment."

I knew what he meant, but still would've argued the means of which he achieved his goal.

He's been testing my blood at different emotional states as soon as I showed I was able to use my talent beyond anger. But still…

"What the _hell_ is that smell? Did we let a wolf in here?!" Emmett roared from somewhere in the house, causing a raucous of laughter from Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, and me to flush with embarrassment, turning sharply to Edward, remembering why he was in that corner dusting sawdust from his hair.

_'Flatulence'_

Thanks to Edwards _prodding_, I had a 'human moment', a very _loud_ human moment. It was mortifying, but not as mortifying as knowing everyone in here heard it and worst was now getting a full whiff of it.

"Ugh…It smells…_green. _Real 'ripe' that one." Emmett sneer out in faux disgust. The roars of laughter around the house continued some more.

"Oh my god, will you shut the hell up!" I roared back. Causing even more laughter. But now Edward and Carlisle were both laughing as well.

"I better not hear a _sound_ from either of _you_. This is not _funny_." I warned

"There…*chuckle* -ehem- all done" Carlisle said trying to hide his mirth at the embarrassment I was suffering all in the name _his _mad science.

But Edward didn't bother to hide his glee one bit. He broke and joined in with everyone else.

"Is this _funny_ to you?" I asked staring thru slits.

"It's for the experiment dear, you understand right?" Carlisle tried to mollify.

"Yeah love…*laugh* for the sake of 'human advancement' *laugh* and all that." Edward said barely containing himself.

I almost forgot everything and threw myself on him to pepper him with kisses. I loved that he was so happy and carefree, but he was still gonna pay.

"Human advancement huh? _Sounds_ like you guys were trying to give new meaning to 'noise pollution', or were you studying the 'green house' effect." Emmett yelled from somewhere in the house, creating a new round of laughter.

"Jesus Christ Emmett! Will you shut it!" I shouted back feeling a new wave of mortification take over.

"You first!"

That did it. They were all laughing now, and I almost couldn't help myself and follow them it was so contagious, but I did, and now Edward and Carlisle were going to pay.

Edward's laughing has stop abruptly looked at me with shock. Alice must've give my plans away

"No Bella don't, we're sorry -"

_Too late._

I snatched up Carlisle's by his bicep and quickly pulled him along as I made my way over to Edward and grabbed him up by the scuff of his neck, ignoring both their futile protest and belated apologizes.

"You wanna _laugh,_ then have a good one at _this!_" I dashed to the window, and threw them both like a fastball through the glass, straight across into the oversize evergreen.

"Whoa!" I heard Emmett and Jasper bellowed out below, before they all broke into another chorus of laughs.

"Camera, camera, _camera!_" Alice squealed

Looking for myself, I saw they were both haven't fallen to the grown as of yet, but not by choice. They were held in place.

Carlisle's sweater was caught by the neck, and forced his arms to hang awkwardly over head as he held on to his 'precious' sample for dear life. I guess he didn't want to chance letting it drop and attempt to slide out of his sweater.

Good, he had better hold on to it. Cuz I'll be damned if the thinks he was getting another one.

Still I found myself breaking down and chuckled at the sight of him hanging there arms up like that. It was quite unbecoming of the father figure and leader of our family.

But I lost it completely at the sight of Edward. _that_ sent me crashing to my knees and palms, howling in laughter.

He too was also being 'held' up. But in his case, it was by the front of his elastic waist band of his boxer briefs. He too was holding or should I say 'covering' something 'precious' that he didn't want to let go of that kept him in the tree. And he most definitely needed two hands to do it.

I was in tears!

I joined the family in laughing at them mercilessly. Because now, they both looked as undignified as they made me feel.

"Hey! The next time you feel like conducting embarrassing experiments at _my_ expense, be prepared for that same embarrassment to befall you as well _dad_. And as for you Edward, remember who you're marrying. The last time I checked, she was a 'she' and her hair color was closer to mahogany, not blonde, _traitor_." I yelled over their ongoing apologies.

The rest were outside now, laughing and collapsing over themselves.

Emmett was snapping away the best he could trying to hold his enough composure to ensure that the task was done properly, and Jasper was on his back laughing so hard he didn't have breathe left in him to make a sound. Rosalie was leaning up against the house holding her sides, trying not to follow Jasper to the ground as she laughed breathlessly as well looking at the hanging pair.

"The hedges need trimming buddy!" Emmett taunted, causing all of our raucous to take up another level.

"Move to the left, Em needs the money shot" Alice egged on. Edward returning growl, caused us to laugh even more.

Esme easily leaped in to the 'open' window and I quickly found myself in Esme arms, trying to stay up as we laughed at our men.

"Serves them right. I told them both to choose another way" Esme said grinning widely before placing kisses on my forehead.

'Oh yeah, this…*laugh*… _this_ is going in the hall of fame." Emmett bragged looking at digital proof in the camera.

"This is the best sendoff I've ever had." I heard Rose say between spurts of laughter.

And I for one was glad.

Emmett, Rose, and Jasper were leaving later this morning to head up to Alaska to get things ready for our arrival. They were going to meet up with the Denali's, and with 'specific' instructions from Esme, bring the house 'current'.

It wouldn't take long; it was after all the last house they lived in before moving to Forks almost three years ago, so not much needed changing. Once that was done, they were scheduled to return for the wedding, and then help pack up this house while Edward and I were away on our honeymoon.

And as much as I didn't want them to leave today, I knew they had to. To everyone else, they were in college on the other side of the country, and with the Seattle investigators arriving in a few days, it would do us no good to have the three of them here. From Jasper's standpoint, we already have too much to account for anyway.

But none of that mattered right now. Now we were together as a family; and besides the two twisting in the wind, we were all happy.

~~~HRZ~~~

Our hike was going on its fourth hour now.

When I called and asked Charlie what he wanted to do today, he said '_show me around town'. _I was thrilled to see that he didn't mean it quite so literally. The town wasn't so large that I felt that needed a tour or else risk being lost. So I was relieved when I saw he meant the forest around us.

I needed this. I needed to just get out for a while and clear my head of all my doubts. Tomorrow the unsuspecting town of Forks will be practically invaded by government agents. And no matter how confidence I have in Alice, I can't help but worry.

She may see the wedding happening and us smiling, but she can't see all the details in between to get us to that point.

I mean, look at me, I'm no detective, but I somehow manage to piece together one of the world biggest secrets; and I did it all with a few webpages, one book, a cold touch, and an old rumor. So I can't but help imagine how quickly they could put together.

And no matter what Edward may think, I'm not blind. I see the stares the Cullen's get when I'm out and about with Esme, Alice or himself. No matter how ordinary they try to be dressed in cotton tee's, flannel shirts and jeans, their natural 'supermodel' beauty tends to stand out among the day to day housewives, teen princesses and the wannabe heartthrobs that Forks had to offer. And that was the problem right there. They are too infamous. There was no such thing as 'blending in' with a town like Forks. If there is one thing of interest to talk about in this town_, it would be them_. So no matter how much Edward tries to make himself and me believe that everything was going to go off without a hitch, I couldn't whole-heartedly agree. Not when common sense was _screaming_ otherwise.

But what worries me most was what Jasper had said about their documentation. It wasn't meant to be under that kind of in-depth scrutiny. And once people start talking about the 'seven supernaturally beautiful and perfect Cullens' or 'the insanely generous Carlisle, who donates more to the hospital of Forks than he gets paid,' or 'the insanely permissive parents who allows their children to _date_ one another'- these new comers aren't going to look the other way. Ou_r_ only hope at this point would be that they would already be sufficiently distracted with their current investigation that they would have no choice but to concentrate on their task at hand.

I sighed looking back at my father as he cursed under his breath as he recovered from almost slipping on a loose rock; and remembered that I came out here to forget my problems.

We couldn't have chosen a better day. Due to the 'football' that went through Charlie's window, I took the opportunity to have a 'few' renovations done to the house after seeing how much it upset him to find his kitchen in shambles when he returned from seeing Billy. After my experimenting with my gift that night and early morning and a power nap. I returned to Charlie's that next afternoon to so that Edward could face the music. Still no one expected Charlie to be so upset about the damage. But after he calmed down and apologized, Sue explained the situation and Edward later told me the rest.

He explained that when Charlie had gone to see Billy after finding out that Jacob had 'runaway', he was practically kicked out when he pushed Billy to do more to look for his son. Billy tried to reassure him that Jacob would return, but Charlie thought that was blind optimism given what took place in Seattle, and threatened him with arrest and parental negligence since Jacob was only sixteen. Things came to a head quickly then. Billy got irate and spouted jurisdiction limits, and hospitality limits, then quickly showed Charlie the door.

Coming back home, Charlie had flipped out when he came back and saw the damage to the kitchen. Called me more than a few times, which was all ignored since my phone was on silent and was also away from it, experimenting with Jasper and Carlisle. Went to bed angry, woke up the same way, just to call Edward to have him explain himself.

And when I woke up, Edward and I both went over there and got the third degree about being careless and irresponsible, before shut himself away till he cooled off enough approach us and apologize.

As we discuss repairs to the kitchen and cost of the cabinets, counters, and sink that needed replacing due to Seth's and Edward's _supposed_ impromptu round of 'indoor football'; I had taken the time to give the kitchen a harder look over.

It still had the yellow paint from god knows when and grease from all the frying caked all over the cabinets above the stove. Then I found myself in the living room, looking at the dated wallpaper, then bedrooms and bathrooms, having mental complaints about the same things. I couldn't believe I never really took notice before. But I suppose it was my normal till I moved in with Edward. Now in comparison, everything at Charlie's looked rather run down.

I thought hard, but my choice was made. As soon as I got the chance, I got Esme and we discuss a full renovation of Charlie's house.

Charlie's permission was easy to get, given that we didn't ask for it. When the trucks and twenty man construction crew pulled up behind Sue's brand new SUV we got the day before, he reluctantly got on board when he discovered that they came to fix more than the cabinets and window.

So now our activities' served a dual purposes. Charlie didn't allow us to move him to a hotel or the Cullen's while the repairs were underway, so he stayed home. But during the day, he needed to be out the house and needed to spend time with his daughter. And now he is doing both.

It rained two days ago, and the forest was well fed. Every color seemed slightly more vibrant, and all the forest seemed more alive. The canopy above was thick and sang with the wind the warm summer breeze pass thru them.

The sound of water flowing over rock bed in the nearby creek increased as we neared, urging us forward to see its serene majesty.

In our first hour, Charlie had led the way. We hiked in comfortable silence taking it all in piece by tranquil piece.

As the hours went on, I had been by his side keeping pace. He did his due diligence as a father and woodsmen and pointing out berries and bushes that I shouldn't go near. And told me that if I ever found myself in an emergency situation, to find water and stay near water. Use it as a guide and follow it _downstream_, it will lead me to the ocean or civilization. Then he added a warning stating, all the animals in the forest make their way to water eventually, and that includes the predators as well.

_'If he only knew the half of it,'_ I thought humorously.

I thanked my dad for the information. But I was already thinking how I was going to put what he thought me to full use.

In a month or so I would be checking up on his theory. Planning to somehow remind myself to find water and feed on what comes to drink.

_Why chase what comes willingly?_ I jokingly surmised.

As time went on to the third hour, I began out pace my father much to his surprise. And even to his bigger surprise, I was steady on my feet, even on uneven ground. I was navigating the forest with ease, and even a sense of fearlessness. I knew there were cats and bears out here, but thanks to my mixed scent, I knew they would scatter as soon as they got a whiff at what I was putting out. But that wasn't the sole reason for my fearlessness.

The other reason was approximately two and a half miles away, hidden out of sight and most likely watching my every step through my father's eyes.

So feeling mischievous, I picked up my pace and give him a view of me in my black and blue flannel shirt. I tied it in a knot just above my belly button, showcasing my shorts that came up only a few inches below my bottom.

I laughed mentally then because it worked. I could feel his lust through our connection. And I knew he was going to make me pay for his 'suffering' dearly later tonight.

'_Yeah me' _I thought proudly now feeling my own need increase.

Now in the fourth hour, I saw that Charlie was lagging behind. Far behind. I slowed and allowed him to catch up. I was feeling the burn in my legs as we climbed up the steep incline, but after months of wearing weighted clothes and sweats, it didn't bother me as much as it did my father. In either case, walking up an incline for ten minutes straight was taxing on the body. So I slowed and waited for my father to catch up and then catch his breath.

"Phew," Charlie said, then sat, practically slamming himself down. "You've gotten stronger kiddo, I'm proud of ya." He huffed out. "This incline doesn't seem to bother you at all. Once upon a time…"

"I would've tripped, fell, and rolled down this hill, I know." I joked.

"Hehe, exactly. But now… you're different than before. You're better. Like all the way around better?" Charlie said looping his finger at me as he pointed.

"Ya dad, I'm great now. I'm in a really good place."

"No doubt about that. I've never seen you happier Bells. But not just happy, confident too. You're more… 'Follow me I'm taking charge now'"

'_Was I?_' "Heh, you think so?"

"Yea kiddo, I do."

"I guess - getting married to the person you love the most would do that to you" I reasoned, sending him a wave of my love along with that message. which he kindly replied creating a feeling of euphoria for both of us. Leaving me looking deeply reminiscent.

"Yeah well, just remember he's not the only one that loves you, kiddo?" Charlie lightheartedly grumbled out, trying to hide his deep sentiment behind his grumbled out words.

I smirked and bobbed my head. "No sweat dad. I won't forget that."

"Good, I'll be fine with second place. The broncos are, so it can't be all that bad." He said chuckling at his own joke as I rolled my eyes grinning at his quip.

He sighed deeply, smirked at me then laid down. He took in even deeper breaths then, and occasionally drinks from his water bottle.

We stayed silent like that for another twenty minutes, permitting to summer sun to do its worse to our pale skins as we took in the scenery of the deep green woods.

But while he looked to the skies, I strained trying to look through the trees. I was practicing with my new built in radar system. Edward was closing in, I knew that because the 'cord', pull or stretch, wasn't as tight as it was before. It was getting looser, meaning Edward was nearing us, closing the distance from two miles to one.

But the canopy below was still too thick for my eyes to penetrate. But that was my problem, because I felt the moment he saw me. I felt his instant burst of relief and relaxations when he found what he was looking for. Me sitting safe and sound next to my cloud watching father.

Turning to my dad, cause him to break his reflective gaze with the heavens, and with nothing but a soft smile and a nod, we rose and continued on.

We finished our climb to the top of the upper sol duc valley and looked behind us to take in the view of our little accomplishment. After a moment of two of exploring the scenery, we turned and continued on.

We pressed on for another thirty minutes in silence, but then I started to feel unnerved, uncomfortable, and slightly bitter. But it wasn't my feelings, it was Edwards, and all I could send in return was confusion.

My first thought was something must have been going on behind me, and that Edward was all alone to face it. I wanted to break into a run, but Charlie quickly spoke up.

"Hey Bells, can I ask you something?" Charlie asked timidly. I was impatient thinking about excuse to run back to Edward, so I just nodded and began to take steps toward Edwards's direction without looking at Charlie.

"Bells what do you think about Billy coming to your wedding?" Charlie asked reticently.

I stopped and did a double take of Charlie. I felt Edward disdain, as well as my own.

I no longer felt the need to run to my mate now that I had found the reason for his initial discomfort. He must have been picking up on this while Charlie was contemplating how to ask me.

_Our Wedding? Billy? Our vampire filled WEDDING? Billy? Our day of happiness shared with a prejudiced, chauvinist that would rather see my family and mate dead if it didn't cost him anything, Billy Black?_

_ NO! Not gonna happen._

That was the first response that came into my head.

Why would I want _him_ at our wedding? We barely came to a truce, and it was a temporary one at that. I didn't trust him or his son at all to come to something so sacred to us and to leave without incident.

And truthfully, I no longer held any respect for the bigot who I once saw as my affable uncle.

Things could have been different if he had just taken the time to see and separate legend from reality, and make up his own opinion.

If he had done that and came to the same conclusion; _on his own,_ I probably would've respected his position more.

But just by looking at the way they all spoke to the Cullen's, as if they were liable to turnaround and drain the town at a moment's notice, was a clear indication that they had their opinions set in stone that all vampires were made equal.

He blindly accept his misguided rhetoric of what his ancestors thought vampires are all about and made all his decisions accordingly.

And after everything he put Edward and I through to get to this point, I would be crazy to invite him to our wedding and risk him doing or 'saying' anything to ruin what so many people have worked so hard to put together.

'_No absolutely not gonna happen.' _But I couldn't say that, not outright, not with Charlie being the one making the request.

I turned back to my original direction and began walking onward, thinking carefully on my words.

"Dad, are you sure you want that?" I asked hopping stone to stone, crossing over a small stream.

"Why wouldn't I? He's been my friend for close to twenty five years Bella, of course I want him at my daughter's wedding?"

_'He's been your anchor you mean. The thing that has been keeping you content and complacent. The thing that has been keeping you here in forks and away from the world' _I mentally scoffed.

"How about the fact that he resents me for not choosing to be with Jacob?" I asked him as if he should've figured that part out for himself. "Or how about the fact that the man you will be handing your daughter's hand to is a Cullen and not one '_us'_ as he puts it? Or do you think he's gotten over his prejudiced of them yet? And If not that, how about the fact that he still holding a grudge against _you_ for not minding your own business when his sixteen year old son ran away? I mean _come'on_ Charlie. With so many reasons laid out, can you really expect me to leap for joy at your request? I'll be nervous enough as it is with everyone sitting there second guessing the truth of why I'm marrying Edward as such a 'young' age," I quickly scoffed "I really don't need to have Billy be the first person I see at the back of the room, leering at me with judgment in his eyes."

At least he did me the courtesy of 'pretending' to think on my points.

"I understand that Bella, believe me. But I will talk about that, and he will be made to understand."

"Oh yeah? When was the last time you 'talked' to him?" I sarcastically prodded, knowing full well that they haven't spoken since Billy told him to mind his own business days ago.

"That's not the point Bella. I'm not trying to drudge up old quarrels with him, I'm trying to extend an olive branch in hopes that he and I move on." He said ducking under a low branch.

"By doing what exactly? Inviting him to the very cause of your feud and give him a back row seat to bear witness as his drunken dream sobers up right before his eyes? Dad that's just cruel?" I said trying to hide my incredulity and hint at the absurdity of this request.

"No, Bella, It's called burying the hatchet, and letting bygones be bygones. But more than that, I want him there Bella. Because he watched you grow up almost much as I did. You may not consider him family, but to me he is like a brother, and this is a family event, and he _needs_ to be there."

_'He watched me grow as much as my own father did?' _I had to fight the urge not look at my father with a warped expression of contempt; because he said that like it's a good thing. That an almost stranger, knew me just as well as he did.

But that is beside the obvious point my too-clever-for-his-own-good father is missing.

"Have you even considered, _oh i-don't-know_ the _possibility_ that Billy may not _want _to be there?" I asked sarcastically "Have you considered what would happen if he turned down your olive branch, and what the ramifications of what that would mean to your friendship?" I asked poignantly, causing Charlie to grind his jaw as he considered my questions. But it got me thinking as well.

I was going about this the wrong way. I didn't have to deny Charlie anything Billy was going to do that all by himself.

"Dad, if you want to invite him, I'm not going to say no."

Edward's shock and disbelief at my words momentarily stunned me still.

"But I suggest you _talk_ to him about keeping decorum while he is there. I don't want him using this as an opportunity to mouth his views on my choice of family."

"Okay, I could do that." Charlie nodded, and Edward let me feel his reluctant bitter acceptance of my words, and let him feel mine.

It was a gamble, and if I lost neither of us were going to be happy.

"But seriously dad, before you ask, _think about it_ before you do. Given history and his…_bias_ and open bigotry of all things Cullen; do you really think he would make the effort? Even for you? I mean, just look at his track record. The fact that he is still struggling in a wheel chair and not struggling on crouches right now should be proof of his hatred for my choice and family. He would rather remain _disabled_ than seek the aid of one of the most amazing surgeons in the world, who just so happens to be practicing only a few miles from his front door. So I ask you, _when _he says no, what are you going to do then?"

Charlie took some real time to think about _that_ question. We hiked almost a hundred yards or so into to woods in silence as I awaited a response.

"Bella, first off, Carlisle good, but I doubt he could make the man walk again."

_Okay fair point, I may have gone overboard there._

_"_And secondly, He didn't stay away just because of the Carlisle. Hospitals stays and medicine isn't cheap. Something like that would've left him destitute and he wouldn't do that to Jake."

_Wow, unbelievable._ Wasn't expecting that. It took everything I had not level Charlie with an eye roll, to end all eye rolls.

That was one of the biggest 'excuses' I've ever heard Charlie make. The last time I heard something like that was in the defense of another 'Black', when he was telling me that bringing home my motorcycle was somehow for _my_ _benefit_, and not an attempt to manipulate both himself and me into a situation that benefited him.

All that aside, Charlie knows full well of Carlisle 'generous' nature. The whole hospital whispers of it every time a new piece of state of the art equipment 'finds its way' into a hospital that had no budget for it prior.

Five new ambulances, portable sonograms, to highly expensive cat scan machines. And thanks to Pacific Northwest Trust, a two hundred and fifty million dollar grant, that Carlisle 'applied' for and 'somehow' got. And with it, Forks hospital has been able to increase the wages of its staff to meet the rest of the countries criteria. And that increase combined with the low cost of living here, made for a _very_ happy workplace. And that money was now swimming around in our little community.

Carlisle has put more money into forks than he's ever got back, and done pro-Bono work for every case he felt would leave a family bankrupt. _Everyone_ whispers of Carlisle generosity, and I know that has hit Charlie's ears. So I know, he knows, that money was never an option. Yet he went ahead and said that crap anyway.

_It seems the Black's ability to deny reality is beginning to act like a contagion. _

"…But that is beside the point," He said after witnessing my eyes roll to the heavens that I thought I was going to hold back on. "All I'm going to do is ask, what he does is his own prerogative. I won't hold it against him if he's a no show?"

'_Then why bother asking at all if he not being there changes nothing?'_ I thought bitterly

"Don't you think you should?" I ask letting my incredulity seep into every word. "Don't you think it's time to hold his behavior up to a microscope and make him explain himself?"

I quickly felt a hint of shock, panic and caution from Edward.

_Shit…_

"I _have _Bells, and every time I bring it up, he brings up…_nonsense. _I told him I knew the truth about the gold, and the tribes' history with the Cullen's, and he looks at me like I was out of _my _mind. He even asked me where I heard that bullshit from, and only calmed down when I told him Sue told me." Charlie said staring at me penetratingly watching me nervously bite my bottom, with anxiety written all over my features.

_Shit…_

"Bells…I…I don't want to doubt Edward and I especially don't want to think that Sue is lying to me, but…Billy seemed to hold pretty firm when he said that, that story was just that, a **_story_**. He said I was fed bullshit; and now I just don't know what or who to believe."

I realized my misstep and was now in a mad mental rush to back away from this minefield of potential supernatural conversational topics.

"…When I asked him for the real story, all he would say is he told me already, and it was up to me whether or not I believed it. But what the hell am I supposed to say to _that_ hocus pocus snake oil nonsense he's was talking about?"

I just shook my head blankly and shrugged non-committedley.

"I mean, he and old man Quill were drunk as skunks and practically slurred the whole sorted tale like a well-rehearsed alibi. I mean help me out here Bella, what would you say if your best friend sat you down and told you story of blood drinking murders, who sounds like they could've been vampires, and people who transformed into spirit leaves, twig and berries, animals or some crap like that? And what would _you _think if he told you that it was all true, and that his people are the descendants of those other spirit fairy people, and the Cullen's, and your fiancé are the same as those monsters they fought against?"

My eyes were wide and my mouth hung open but nothing was coming out.

I remained like that longer than I wanted to; much too long. Charlie's eyes were slowly moving away from confusion and arriving on suspicion, and I knew it wouldn't be too long that my gawking silence was used as confirmation.

Panic overtook me then. I wanted to act, I wanted to lie, I wanted to run out of my skin and let someone else deal with it, but my mind was frozen. Because I was dead to rights the worse liar in history, and to say anything now will be all the confirmation Charlie would need, and to say nothing seem to yield the same result.

The irony of this situation hit me hard. My frozen guilt ridden mind and supernatural bad luck was going to cause me to break the one golden rule about 'keeping the secret' by actually keeping it.

It was unbelievable that my luck was _that _bad. And that realization did something else.

I broke free of my mental prison and caused me to burst into nervous psychotic laughter.

"Bella?"

I was now shaking with nervous laughter and pained tears.

"Bella?" he called again

But I just kept on laughing like a maniac as he stared at me with renewed confusion.

After a full minute of this he just rolled his eyes

"Okay, I get it, I get it. My friend's screws are finally coming lose, pipe down before we attract a mountain lion or something."

That sobered me right up.

"…What?"

"I said calm down, before your turn us into lunch. I never did catch those giant wolves you went on about remember?"

_'Wolves? Oh right'_

"Yeah… sorry." I said feeling relieved enough for two.

"So you see my point I take it? What is anyone supposed to do after hearing crap like that? The problem is he believes it. As drunk as he was, I knew he believed it."

"Dad…it seems to me that you and Billy have a lot to work out. And I really don't think an invite to our wedding is going to solve it or should be the place where you try to fix it."

"Yeah alright kiddo. I won't do that to you. You got enough problems on your big day I won't add to it."

"_Thank you_ dad." I said feeling truly relieved.

His decision solved my issue, but I see it didn't solve his problem. Stepping over a fallen log, I considered my options, and then decided to extend my own olive branch.

"Dad, how about I make some arrangements for you, Billy and maybe Carlisle, to spend some time together and get to know one another better? You know some real male bonding?"

"Hey now, that may not be such a bad idea kiddo." Perking right up. "I can't really picture all of us on a boat together, be we can do something right?"

"Sure can." I said happily. "When I get back, I'll have a talk with Carlisle and see what he wants to do. I think it would be a good bonding experience all around."

"Yeah sounds good. Should be interesting that's for damn sure. I'll look forward to it." He nodded proudly to me.

It was the thought that counted. Personally I knew it was never really going to happen now. Charlie didn't know it yet, but once the investigators got here, all of this would be forgotten and he would have all the distractions he could handle and then some.

We trekked on for another mile or so, and I kept our topics deliberately 'light'. So for him the topic was Sue, and for me Edward. We talked about how we saw each other before they came along, and how we are today what we are today because of them. The miles were flying by.

By the time we decided to turn and head back, we found that the topic had somehow landed on wardrobe; tuxedos, bow ties, and gowns. Charlie grimaced at the idea of having to be so fancy for a wedding taking place in the Cullen backyard; and wisely said his piece quickly, and let it go at that.

After we came back to where we started, I hugged my father and said my goodbyes for the day. I let Charlie drive off first, slowly driving behind him till he was well ahead, then stopped for Edward, when he took the bend and went out of sight.

My lips instantly found his, and immediately recoiled causing him to chuckle at my surprise.

"You're hot."

"So it just my looks your after then?" He playfully joked, causing me to smack his chest just as playfully.

"Well it sure isn't your brains, jerk." Causing both of us to chuckle

"Why _are_ you so warm?"

"Bella, we are cold blooded creatures. Our body temperature rises and falls with our surroundings, and if you haven't noticed, it's a really hot day today."

_Oh wow…_"Really?" I said in pleased awe.

"Honestly I thought you would've figured that part out by now. We've made love so many times under your electric blanket…"

"And _when _exactly would I have had time to feel the change in your temperature, _hmm_?" I said leaning in closer and closer, then reaching behind him, pulling him closer. "We don't exactly give it enough time to work do we? And once you start on me, my mind is usually elsewhere."

"So you've never noticed the difference?" he whispered, breathing his delicious breath onto me.

I shook my head, then licked my lips suggestively, till the corner of his eye began to grey.

"Then…I take it this is a _first_ for you then?"

I nodded, biting my bottom lip suggestively, causing the corners of his eyes to darken some more and kept going till the darkness almost reached the irises.

"And… What do you suggest we do about that?" He probed in his own suggestive voice.

"How about…_me?" _I smirked, then quickly turned from him and sped off.

"Bella?"

"There is only things that comes to my mind, so now all we need is a place where no one can hear my—screams."

His eyes blackened all the way then, and his lust for me crashed into my own for him, increasing our anticipation exponentially.

We found our turn off into a secluded area easily enough. Our lust was maddening. I barely put our car in park before Edward had pulled me out the driver side door and practically threw us against a tree.

Still disoriented from the sudden burst of speed and wind, I found Edwards lips pressing fiercely on my own, further increasing my disorientation.

Before I knew it, I was my back on the forest floor, and after some quick ripping, was made bare. Edward was now above me licking and kissing behind me ear, as I spread myself open under him.

I wasted no time getting wet for him and he wasted no time and buried himself inside of me quickly.

I thanked god for his urgency. But instantly I felt the difference in temperature, but only for the briefest of moments before my mind was lost in a delirium of pleasure brought on by both of our explosive releases.

Then I found _everything_ about him was warmer. Both my mind and my core was swimming because of him; and I loved it.

After a few breaths, his mouth was on mine and he was grinding into once more. I placed my hands on his bottom forcing him into depths that I didn't even have, just to increase to pressure on the roof my core. And when that wasn't enough, I soon began to match him thrust for thrust from below, causing him to hit it harder and harder; all the while using my lips like a vice, keeping his own firmly pressed to mind, as the sound of stone slapping skin in rapid succession threw us over the edge again.

We allowed no spacing between us was we enjoyed our second powerful release. I had pushed my hips upward with aid his hands gripping my bottom, as he pressed his hips downwards with the aid of my hands pulling him into my deepest depths for his release. My mind bubbled in ecstasy as I felt the sensation of him bathing my insides with his warmth once more.

Finally releasing his lips and purring mouth, our eyes shot open and met; and even with panting breath, I knew we were far from done.

**[END CHAPTER]**

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR:<strong>

**Thank you all for coming together once again. As always your reviews and comments are appreciated. **

**I'll be trying to keep to a schedule as much as possible, but I do see that life will be playing a role in my ability to edit and publish chapters.**

**Any hoo, hoped you like the prologue and chapter one. There will be quite a few more lemons this time around, but it will be kept to a minimum as much as possible since I don't particularly like writing lemons. But since the two protag's are 'fully bonded' I don't really have a choice.**

**I feel like Im gonna have to be Dtrouno w/ her angel series… lemon part anyway. **

**Don't get me wrong I loved the 'majority' of the story with only two exceptions. Which was the forgiveness of JB and his continued involvement in Bella's life afterward. Other than that, Dtrouno wrote an exceptional series. One of the best. **

**Any hoo again; feel free to freely comment on anything that stood out to you this chapter. And remember, be critical and creative with your thinking and replies!**


	2. WATSON

**HORIZON**

**A/N: Welcome one, Welcome all. I saw that many of you had many different interpretations on what the prologue meant, and how it was going to come about. Although some of you were closer than others, you were still far off. But don't let that stop you from guessing. I like all the possibilities you've all come up with. Hey I may even change my mind.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original story and the original characters. Buuuutttt… I do own this one. HA. HA.**

**CHAPTER 2: WATSON**

**EdWARD **

"Your father sure is happy." I said smiling giddily to Bella.

Bella and her father have been spending an inordinate amount of time together over the last week. Their activities ranged widely. She would meet up with him on occasion for lunch at the diner, or make him lunch and eat at the station with him. She and Sue even had him play hooky with them and sneak off to a matinee in Port Angeles.

But Bella and Sue had to pay that back by agreeing to a single fishing lesson with Charlie. But to Bella that was a small price to pay.

But she really surprised him when she got me and Alice to arrange a party bus and get seven passes for him and a few of his closest friends and co-workers to go see the Seattle Seahawks training field to watch them practice.

Charlie had called Bella on the way back telling her about all the highlights and what an amazing time he and his group had meeting and greeting some of his favorite players and getting to know them on a human level. Billy was there as well. Charlie had used this as the 'olive branch' he was looking for to make peace. And for that I felt grateful and relived that he settled his issues outside of Bella and I.

I was able to glimpse bits and pieces every time he made a decision. And from what I saw I could tell he more or less spent the whole day in wide-eyed wonderland.

Still, nothing he, Bella and I did over that past week gave him the excitement and eagerness to prove himself, as he was given today when the federal agents finally arrived.

It really gave him and his fellow officers a sense of purpose to assist in any way on such a large case.

"I bet, like a kid in a candy store." Bella said with a grin and a full mouth as she took the last few bites to finish up her lunch of Salmon and steamed vegetables.

"Hmmm, more like a kid in the candy 'factory', at the end of the production line, sitting with his mouth open." I corrected, taking my place next to Bella.

The girls cracked up at that, and I had earned myself a kiss.

"Good I'm glad for him. This should keep him busy. Because, besides sitting down and reading together, I don't know what more I could do." She said hiding her face behind a smirk, but was unable to cover her emotions.

"Well, it sure is one hell of a distraction." Alice commented, face showing confusion as she peered off looking into the future.

'I'm getting nothing—too many unmade decisions—all strangers - too many people to watch at once.' She said to herself, but I nodded anyway.

"Yeah, tell me about it. What did you and Carlisle see?" Bella coolly inquired, but her emotions were giving away the true depths of her concern.

She was trying to act nonchalantly as possible about this situation, but our connection was letting nothing slip by. But I couldn't blame her for trying to be strong for the family, especially when everyone else here was trying their best to play the situation down as much as possible to keep her and each other from worrying too much. Because truthfully, in terms of being close to endangering the secret, this is the worst it has ever been.

"Well where to begin…" I said thinking on it for a moment. Then I just started at the beginning.

I told her after I left her this morning, Carlisle and I took to the woods and ran to Port Angeles to where their main command center is going to be for the duration of their investigation here. I then began to watch and listen in for any signs of early arrivals, but there were none. They were coming just as Alice predicted, all at once. Our wait wasn't long.

I told her that they came with a parade like pageantry, slowly driving down Main Street in a motorcade of black vehicles, and mobile command trucks. Once the lead SUV found parking, all other subsequent vehicles followed its lead and parked where they could.

I explained that after looking at the number of agents that filed out of those SUV's, and listening to the determination in their minds to find answers, that Carlisle and I had some concerns about being able to leave even after the wedding has been completed.

"But like I told Carlisle, as determined as they all are, none of them are hopeful about finding anything this far out from ground zero; and that their mental determination seems to be based on the fact they have no other choice but to do as they are told and find a clue that can hopefully lead them to another clue."

"So basically they aren't looking for anyone in particular; just crossing off areas." Esme surmised, both trying to understand herself and for Bella's benefit.

"Precisely, right now it's just a search for clues. But that doesn't mean that there still won't be inquires, and personal interviews of each and every town member, not to meant the complete grid by grid search of the forest surrounding that said town." I explained.

"We'll let them do what they need to do. We will just have to be more vigilant." Carlisle stated.

I went back to my debrief of the day's events, explaining that in only an hour after setting up the chain of command in Port Angeles, A new motorcade arrived, and without pause, drove right past PA, and headed straight towards Forks. Carlisle and I sped back here, getting ahead of the motorcade and took up positions well behind Charlie's office, perched high up overlooking the whole event.

Without a word, Charlie knew what this was about, and was eager to be of assistance in any way.

The agents arrived first, drove past the frozen onlookers and set themselves up at Charlie's office. They parked and linked their mobile command trucks together. Then after another hour or so, three trucks filled with National Guard troops arrived. They setup 8 oversized tents in the forest.

The plan was simple, the agents would interview the townsfolk and the National Guard would search the woods for signs of anything suspicious or campsites that look like they were setup for an 'extended' stay. In either case, their jobs remained the same. They were to find evidence to either qualify a continued search of this area, or disqualify it as quickly as possible and move on to the next.

"Well since they haven't set out yet, I think its best that we hunt tonight and fill up as much as possible while the risk of exposure is low." Alice Suggested.

"Yes, I think that's wise" Carlisle quickly approved.

"Wise, but perhaps unnecessary, it looked to me like they brought enough men to get the job done in days, rather than weeks."

"Well that's good—I guess." Alice considered aloud, rubbing her temples in a circular motion with her two fingers. "Right now, I can't get a read on anything they do. They may all have the same mission, but it's like they are all making their own decisions. Add that to the fact that I don't know any of them…I would say we have a real problem. My ability to give us any real warning is going to be limited, if not close to nonexistent in this situation."

That caused Carlisle, Esme and Bella, to internally panic slightly. From Carlisle's and Esme's minds, I could tell that they were relying on 'both' our gifts to get us through this, and now it seems -to them- that we were half blind.

But I turned my concern to my mate. The family's calm, confident façade was fading in and out with the news and Alice's declaration, now that fear was creeping its way into all of us; she was my number one priority

"No worries love," I said kissing Bella's head to pushing calm on her. That caused the others to straighten up, and go back to the façade of trying to maintain a light atmosphere. "Alice's issues are easily fixed." I said thinking on it a bit more.

"Hmmm…Nice one!" Alice cheered, seeing my plan.

"Bella, how about you and Alice bring Charlie and the others lunch tomorrow? You can talk it up with your father, while Alice charms the higher echelon as she gets to know them little bit better."

"Will that work?" Esme queried

"Yes, they have a meeting scheduled with your dad around eleven am. We can take advantage of that, since we know where all the 'brass' is going to be. Alice can charm them like she did with Charlie. Hopefully that will be enough to eliminate a few blind spots for her." I offered.

Bella's face and emotions quickly turned from confusion and apprehension to acceptance and pride.

"Edward are you giving me a mission?" Bella started smiling widely, feigning shock

"Hmm, you up for it?" I lightly challenged with a raised eyebrow and a grin.

"Not a problem." Bella said smiling confidently, as she reached out to high five Alice across the kitchen island. "Consider it done."

"Good, that's good." Carlisle said soberly then turned to me. "But just to be on the safe side, while these agents are here, you and I or you and Esme will do regular patrols of the investigation. Because if trouble does find us, I want as much advance notice as possible."

We all nodded.

"Ok, in the meantime, I want everything that is not essential to our day to day lives, packed up and ready to go. I doubt that we will be able to actually transport anything given the dragnet around us right now—''

"We won't." Alice quickly confirmed,

"—But… let's get it all prepared for any openings anyway."

"Okay" We all said in unison again.

"I won't lie; this situation could be potentially bad for us. We have so many secrets and cover stories to protect, and about six hundred men trying to find clues to a crime we did not commit, but we're undoubtedly aware and a part of. Our only relief is that they don't know that it is us that they are looking for, and I would like to keep it that way." He said panning his eyes over us. "Historically, this is the part where I tell you all that we will continue to go about our lives normally, but I can't see how that could be right for us given the situation. So I think it's best that after Alice gets what she needs tomorrow, we stay to shadows—out of sight, and god willing, out of mind as well."

"And Bella?" Esme asked "She still needs to see her father Carlisle."

Carlisle looked to Esme then, looked to Bella who was in the process of giving Esme a small smile for her consideration.

"Bella? What do you think is best?" Carlisle asked, but in his mind hopes that she came to the 'right' decision about putting herself out there now, at a time like this.

"From what has been said I think you're right Carlisle; out sight and out of mind maybe is the best thing right now for everyone." Bella acquiesced much to Carlisle's internal relief. "Plus from what I know of Charlie, I know he will be throwing himself into the mix whenever and wherever he can; so I doubt my absence will be missed. To be honest, tomorrow may be the last time I could probably sit him down long enough to have a one on one with him before the wedding, so I guess I should count my blessing and make the most of it."

"Yes, that would be my suggestion as well." Carlisle gently stated.

**BELLA**

**-Two days later-**

"We haven't done that in a while." Edward said smiling at me serenely as he stared at me lovingly.

I hummed contently in reply, staring back at him just as lovingly. "That's because we haven't needed to since you made love to me for the first time, lover. I almost forgot how wonderful and giving the act was."

"Giving...that's a good word for it. Suites your selfless nature." He said stroking my cheeks softly, "Thank you love. I needed that."

"I know" I whisperingly replied, stroking his back. "And I still have more to give if you need."

"I know," he said just as softly, then proceeded to slowly move in and pecked me on the lips, initiating round two.

Two sessions later, we were under our electric blanket, licking and comforting one another.

The things Edward and Esme found out on their patrol must have been troubling for him, but after our love making, it was almost forgotten, and the part that hung on the fringes of my memory, I wasn't going to bring up before he was ready to speak about it.

Now, he was relaxed. A far cry from the self-flagellating version of himself he was a few hours ago when he and Esme returned, and I intended on keeping him that way for as long as possible.

All I felt then was his crushing guilt and regret, and all I heard was blame being cast on himself for yet again making another decision that endangered the people he loved.

The family was slightly confused by his tantrum, but personally I needed no clues to know that he was speaking about our wedding, and how much of an inconvenience it was now that the investigation was well under way. It was an opinion I shared with him again and again in private after we found out about the impending investigation, but one that he seems to have taken upon himself to take full responsibility for; and I wasn't going to allow that.

Our nuptials may be an anchor to the family, giving the situation, but it was something we both agreed upon. And not only that, after a thorough discussions with Alice, we 'know' that and any plans to cancel it and leave, like we should've weeks ago, will now be under suspicion.

So not bothering with the debriefing when he and Esme came back, I rose from my seat, unable to sit idly by as he belittled himself, and quickly grabbed Edward by the wrist and walked us upstairs without another word to the family. Edward was hurting, and he was my priority. The meeting could wait.

The summer rains were coming down heavily now. The fat drops were pelting our large window, drowning out almost all other sound but the winds itself; and personally I loved it.

Laying there like that, listening to all that was going on outside as Edward slowly licking up and down my neck, causing my eyes to slowly roll in my head as my mind equates all the sensations I was feeling at the moment.

Laying on our sides facing one another, he pressed my naked body tightly to his own; reminding me of something I already felt I knew. And that was; the world could be in chaos, but as long as I had him, I would be happy.

The clock read 9:46 pm, and I mentally noted to myself that I would have Edward ready to talk to his family about his frustration by eleven, then I went back to being selfish.

"That felt…wonderful. But being with you always does." Edward complimented, earning himself a long soft deep kiss.

"…Mmm, I know what you mean. It all just seemed to… vanish." I whispered softly.

"Hmm, to you maybe, I'm doing everything I can to block out some to the 'extracurricular activities going on around the house right now."

I couldn't help my eyes brows shooting up to my hairline, and the snort that followed. "Really?!" was all I could say before I broke out into a fit of giggles. "Awe, I wish I could kiss it and make it better"

But he saw right through that lie.

"Not funny love." He said lightly, smiling and pecking me on the nose. "If I was alone, I would have thrown myself into the rain looonnnggg ago"

"I bet" I said chuckling at his discomfort some more. "And if I wasn't still prone to sickness, I would join you."

"Mmm, now that's something to look forward to." He whispered with newfound excitement. "This rain is heavy, but it's nothing compared to how we get during lighting storms."

"What happens then?" I asked clearly excitedly with genuine curiosity.

"Hmm you'll see." He said deliberately playing coy. "But let me warn you now, I don't think even your shield could withstand the pounding it will get then, so I really hope you'll be fully changed when it happens."

I was rubbing my thighs together after hearing that.

"…Wow…that's ah…that really sounds like something to look forward to alright." I said slightly panting, overlooking Edward's accomplished grin.

_'Smug ass'_

"So what is everyone else doing?" I asked giving him a smug grin of my own, as his fell like it was in a high gravity environment.

But from his playful emotions, and my mischievous one, he knew I did that on purpose.

"Such a bad girl," He growled cheekily. "What am I to do with you?"

"Well last I checked, bad girls, _*kiss*_ get punished." I saucily replied.

"Mmm, that they do!" He said sexily, right before a flood of mischief entered him, and his infamous grin took up residence on his face.

"So right now Carlisle is grinding into our mother heavily as Esme compliments him over and over on his length and girth. And Alice is on the window sill in her room looking out on the rain, gently massaging her 'button', as she and Jasper try having phone sex for the first time-"

I screamed so loud and so fast I momentarily forgot that is was me.

"Oh my GOD! Edward! You...you _jackass_! Why the hell did you tell me that?!" I yelled as he roared in laughter in my face.

"Well now you know how it feels love. Not so funny is it?" He said through his chuckles, ignoring me as I smacked his chest again and again.

I laid there as he chuckled at my dumbfounded expression. I stared wide eyed into the distance, positioned in his arms, still mind blown at the images that were now flooding it.

"Do you feel sufficiently punished now my beautiful bad girl?" He surveyed still chuckling, as he kissed my face, pecking me here and there.

I nodded automatically. "I really do. Ugh! I can't get the images out of my head." I said bringing my hands up to cover my ears as I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Yeah it's a real mood killer." He said with dry humor, causing me to snort.

"That's an understatement. Aaaahhh, and it's still playing in my head. Ugh! Jesus, how can you stand it?"

"Well you _were_ a good distraction, till you brought it up."

"Of course, it's _my_ fault I'm suffering," I mockingly huff, earning a chuckle from him. "Fine, I will never make fun of your 'curse' again. Okay? Just please, can you do or say something to take my mind off of it?"

"Okay…" He said, then looked at me with consideration. "Then how about you tell me what you know about Watson?"

_That did it._

I had felt his emotions turn serious before his question, but I never expected him to hit me a riddle?

"What? Who is Watson?" I asked genuinely lost to what he was trying to get at.

"The proper phrasing love, would be, 'what is Watson'." Edward corrected. I nodded minutely, prodding him along. "And the response to that would be a cognitive database that is one short step of artificial intelligence."

Seeing my slight surprise, but feeling my confusion he went on.

"To the public sector, Watson is the new 'thing' in medicine. It's a diagnostic tool used to help doctors prevent misdiagnosis and hospitals from costly lawsuits. It a database made up of information containing every known case of every disease or injury and the causes behind them. And with that machine, all a doctor has to do is input his findings and Watson will deliver to him or her 'its' diagnosis and treatment plan, literally taking the guess work out of medicine."

"Wow, that's amazing. Something like this really exists?" I said truly amazed at this wonder.

"Yes, I…I foolishly thought it was amazing as well when I first heard about it and brought it to Carlisle. But he didn't share my enthusiasm about what this new technology promises to be. He didn't like the idea of a computer taking over such a crucial part of the treatment process. Because to him a doctor is a title to be earned by individuals who were willing to take the time to understand the profession and all its intricacies till they know it backwards and forwards. And something like this will only open the door to halfhearted individuals looking for the title and a bigger paycheck. But like always, I didn't listen, and only considered my views. I forged ahead anyway and invested a large amount of our company funds into the development of Watson. And now it looks like our ridiculous increase in year over year profits wasn't the only return we would get back from that investment."

_It hit me then…_

"You…when you came back, you weren't talking about the wedding were you?" I felt a pinch of melancholy for being so wrong about something that concerned Edward.

He shook his head minutely, then kissed my lips sweetly feeling my hurt, doing his best to kiss it away. It worked.

"No love"

"But I still don't get it. Why did that make you so upset? How is any of what's going on here connected to that?"

"Because today I found out what the 'private-sectors' are doing with it. I…I didn't think it through, I was so stupid. I had no idea it could come back on us like this. I only let myself see what they were showing. I didn't even bother to consider all the applications of this. I didn't-"

"Edward…stop, just stop it." I said sitting up quickly taking his face in my hands. "You're ranting and just berating yourself. It's not helping. Just… pause for a second and 'talk' to me. Help me understand, I want to help if I can."

"Okay…but first." Was all he said, before he got up and threw me a shirt. "If we're going to talk seriously, then you're gonna have to put those away." He said trying to be humorous.

I gave him a small smirk for the attempt, but my thoughts were still on the puzzle that was placed in front of me.

We got dressed quickly, me in a v-neck white shirt and light grey jeans and him in faded black jeans only.

_'So much for trying to keep things serious'_I thought watching his 'V' hungrily as I followed it towards his uncut man-scape.

I was about to hop back into our bed, but he nodded towards the black couch by the window.

Taking one of the spare electric blankets and plugging it into the wall, He sat first, sitting the length of the couch with one leg stretched out as he held both arms out holding up the Electric blanket, gesturing for me to sit on his lap.

I quickly obliged him.

He felt that he had lost some of his previous heat, but the blanket was warming up and would soon stop that.

We sat, facing the windows and watched the heaving rain, and I imagine them feebly trying their best to break through.

I laid my head back, and closed my eyes slightly as he nuzzled his nose against my neck and hair, breathing me in.

He never missed a moment to show me just how cherished I really was.

I loved him all the more, and he knew it.

But after a few moments, he soon calmed his feeling and was determined once again. So I knew he was ready to start.

"Bella, imagine for a second, two police officers interviewing two men about the same topic but at different ends of town. Now imagine that instead of placing that story on paper, they are instead typing it and adding it into a database, but not just any database, a cognitive, almost artificially intelligent database. Now imagine if one man, let's call him Tom, says something that doesn't match what the other man, let's call him Richard, says. That database will immediately know and it will be flagged for further questioning. And will keep getting flagged till it has been satisfactorily answered or system has enough false information, to 'assume guilt' and tells the officer's to arrest one of the two men or both."

My eyes went wide.

"Are you telling me that they are using that computer out there? Right now?"

He just nodded slowly. "Yes, it came today. It seems like they spent the whole first day just interviewing and searching the woods, and now thanks to the weather, they have spent the entire day inputting data and going where the computer sends them to ask 'follow-up' questions. Long story short, they are not joking around with this. They want answers and they are going to any lengths to get the right ones fast."

"But why do you feel responsible?" I asked gently

"Because before IBM took it, and became the principal investor, it was us, or namely me. It would have been brought to the world by Pacific Northwest Trust if we didn't 'allow' IBM to just take the lion share in order to keep the secret and our family company out of history." He said, and I still felt the last bit of resentment over that fact.

"We were first to the table, first to recognize the concept and initial ideas behind it. And it was our money that I used to bring that concept to a level that ended up garnering the attention of companies like IBM, Oracle, and Microsoft. This system would not have existed if it were not for the decisions I made. But it was only meant to save lives, not _this_. I never even imagined the cross applications of something like this. I never would have…"

"Stop, you're doing it again. Stop berating yourself" I gently warned. "Focus, you have done nothing wrong Edward. So far, all I can see is your intentions to do good, like always. But I have a feeling there is more to it than what you've explained so far, so why don't you tell me why you feel this could be so damaging to us."

"Well, hear it all then give me your opinion." He said still directing his blame and guilt inward. I just shook my head.

"Fine, let's use another 'hypothetical' shall we?" He was being almost rudely sarcastic, but like always he was directing it at himself. "Let's say during the course of an investigation of a certain topic or 'name' keeps coming up, and let's say for argument sake it's our name. Let's say that through the course of this investigation our infamy has caused our names to appear far too many times inside of that database, so many times in fact, that we could no longer be ignored, despite our clean record. And that system having seen this, has flagged us for investigation. An investigation that we don't want, but are now going to be forced to endure, thanks to yours truly."

I caught on quickly, "Wait, are you saying that we actually have been flagged?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying. Our entire family became suspect number one today. Soon it will only be a matter of time before they come here with their questions."

I sat up and quickly reminded myself what Esme once told me. Panic solves nothing and helps no one. So taking a breath I mentally took a step back and widen my view of this whole situation. I was quiet for a long while, while I put the pieces I had in its proper place.

"Okay, okay, I see why you were upset, but what I don't see is why you chose to blame yourself. Because the way I see it, the way anyone would see it is if it wasn't you then it would've been someone else. Like you said, the initial concept was ingenious and it would have surely caught the eye of another investor. Right?" I asked wanting him to acknowledge that truth.

"Hmph, I guess you're right. But since it was-"

"It's not your fault! You invested in a _med-i-cal_ device;" -I exaggerated the word- "It's not your fault if someone else turned it into a weapon. If you had invested in a steel company instead, would you blame yourself if others took that metal and bent it and twisted it into a gun? No, of course not. You would've have recognized that you had your own motives, and they had theirs. So quit it." I warned with finality, and immediately I felt his guilt and self-hatred diminish, right before he broke out into his famous grin, as he shook his head and stared at me with pride.

"Oh no you don't, don't smile at me," I told him tartly, "Jesus, I almost wanted to smack your stubborn head like Rosalie does to Emmett. Stuff like this shouldn't be some great revelation Edward. You could really be obtuse sometimes, you know that?" I firmly chided, but finished with a light hearted smirk.

"I know, I'll try to do better, promise" Looking properly contrite.

"That's all I ask." I said giving him a peck. "But as for this situation, I think I get what you're saying but we were always expecting to be questioned right? So what really changed?"

"Well I guess that is my fault. Maybe I wasn't clear enough" He said evenly, but I felt the mischief behind his words.

I turned on him and squinted my eyes; I knew he figured out how much I disliked it when he blamed himself.

"Keep joking like that and you're gonna be the first of your kind with a purple nurple." I said fiercely trying to hide the humor in my emotions as I gripped his nipple between my thumb and index finger.

He threw his head back in laughter, and I fell in love with him all over again.

Nothing made me happier than a happy Edward.

Soon I was peppered in kisses, and I playfully tried to bat them away trying to be serious,

"Stay focused, this is the serious couch _re-mem-ber_? If you wanted that kind of attention we should've stayed on the bed." I said trying to be stern, but failing.

"All right, your loss."

"Uh huh, well last time I checked, I was mated to you, so if my math is right, half of that loss is yours."

His chuckle burst from his lips as if he was incapable of stopping it.

"Nice one." He said after giving me my prize that came in the form of a long moaning kiss against my lips.

"I know, but we should really get back to the matter on hand. You were telling me something about our 'impending doom'. So go on then_, make dumb human understand_." I mocked once more in my best caveman voice, causing him to grin widely and shake his head.

"You are far from dumb, but as per your request and previous inquiry; yes, questions were something we expected, but that system was not. And that changes _everything_." He tried to stress at the end.

"Edward, ultimately it's all just information based off of rumors; rumors that you've all planted and planned on them finding out anyway. You and Alice should be able to handle that right? You both could easily navigate the rest of us through it can't you?" I asked still confused as to how anything really changed.

"If it was just rumors, yes. But my concern is what's going to happen when they start asking questions that dives deeply into our personal history. We could be in real trouble then." He said not bothering to hide his concern, and I wasn't bothering to hide my confusion, so I knew he wasn't done.

"Bella as you know we have made sure that nobody knows much about us. We have only 'given' out as much information as needed to seem normal. The only personal information we let deliberately slip or planted was our personal relationships and some financial ones. And if this was a 'normal' man to man investigation, we could answer questions while Alice and I looked into the future or minds to see if we were off the hook. But that system doesn't only reference and double-check the rumors around town, it's tied into a larger government network. It fact checks against all available government and non-government information as well, bypassing the need for warrants. It basically acts on its own. Finds evidence, _then_ asks for permission to use it against you later. Meaning, if we say we've been to a place, it is automatically going try and match dates, times, as well as go the extra mile and run a facial recognition from the security cameras at _both_ airports, making sure we went and arrived when and where we said we would go. But that's not all, if we said we had met, worked with or spoken to specific individual, such as a professional colleague in Carlisle's case or teacher in our case, then the system would notate that and give instructions to follow-up 'in person', as well as tell the agents the questions 'it' needs answered; and it would do all that in a matter of minutes. The in-person interviews and responses will take time, but with so many false documents, none of our responses would be verifiable. Things will quickly go from difficult to impossible for us."

My gasp came even as a surprise to me, when I realized why Edward was nervous.

"Good, I think you're getting it now." He said, causing me to nod blankly. "We tell fantastic lies, but none of them would serve us now. And as for the truth, Jasper already pointed out our cover was never meant to be prodded into so deeply. Bella, our background history is at most three tiers deep. It only gives a 'verbal' history of where we've 'said' we've been, and what we've said we've done there; and where we were before that. But if anyone tries to investigate beyond the paperwork, and actually goes to these places or even try to speak to anyone we we're 'suppose' to have met while we were there, then…" He said pausing to shake his head as he let me fill in the blanks for myself. My eyes went wide with realization. "…Bella we are in real jeopardy of being asked question we can't answer, and the truth is out of the question. And if we leave now, it would be the same as admitting guilt."

The pace of my breathing increased the more he went on… I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice he had stopped speaking to look me over with concern.

"So we can't lie, and can't tell the truth. We can't leave, and we shouldn't stay…" I whisper almost to myself.

_'We're trapped'_

"Oh fuck" I breathily got out as my paced breathing increased. "Edward, you have to tell everyone, they need too…"

"Ssssshh, shh, shh, they know love, they know. They heard it all. Alice has informed Jasper. Rose and Emmett were brought in to listen to her report on speaker phone."

"Rose has already suggested that we leave now. Her reasoning is that we have left places before when suspicion was becoming too much, and this is no different."

"What?-But that will…"

"… Make us look even more suspicious?" He finished for me "I know love. But from her perspective, we are better off 'looking' suspicious, than actually being caught for what we really are."

I thought on that, and I knew she was right. Of course she was, even I had suggested the same thing myself when I first heard about the Seattle investigation making its way to forks. But when I thought about it then, I considered it a 'temporary' measure. But with this new system, I knew it was no longer a matter of 'out-living' the ones looking to persecute us, because now, we were battling with something that was seemingly as immortal as my family was. Our enemy was information itself.

I didn't need Edward to connect the dots; my imagination was doing a bang up job. I knew if we ran and turned ourselves into full-blown suspects, that within a week, our 'faces' will be on every TV, newspaper, and telephone pole, effectively bringing an end to our lives in the regular world.

"It…It won't work…but…what other choices are there?" I asked meekly.

Staring out the window I suddenly felt like the storm outside seems a lot more peaceful than the one on this side of the glass.

Edward immediately flooded me with his love, but his fears, concern, and anxiety filed in behind it, causing my heart to race even more. He couldn't properly mix the emotions that he wanted, and that was just another testament of how dire this situation was. Because he couldn't control what was already controlling us.

"It's not really a choice, but Emmett and Jasper went to work on something that might help things if we decide to stay and chance it."

I felt a spark of hope, but I immediately restrained it. It was too early for that.

"What is it?"

"Something Em hopes to keep our toes out the fire. Emmett and Jasper are in Emmett's computer room. Their using his air gap systems and is now writing some additional code to the original sweep program that Emmett had in place for the family already. But instead of just tracking and deleting any press, comments, emails, or photos that mention us off any social media sight, he is trying to write something that tracks requests of our alias's and corrupts the actual images or sound bite as its being downloaded, using every possible search word or 'tag' for our names."

"What? How?...Is that…is that even possible?"

"Yes, very possible. But only if you make arrangements with the broker ahead of time."

Looking at and feeling my confusion, Edward continued without prompt.

"Satellites love" He said pointing to the sky "They are the brokers of the internet. Hardware ran and manipulated by coded software, just like the ones Emmett is planning on using."

"Can he really do that? Won't he get caught?"

"Not if he does it right. Plus he is using an Air gap computer to do all his writing. It's a stand-alone non-networked computer. It has no wireless broadband signal capabilities or LAN ports to be infiltrated from; making it completely untraceable and un-hackable from the outside. Leaving him free and clear."

"Are you for real? Something like that exists?"

"Yes, it's as real as you and me. It's the only computer system the high security Government agency around the world use, as well as the only computers used inside of power plants. It's stand-alone built for and within small networks of servers that aren't connected to anything but one another. There's nothing but air between these and other networks - hence the term "air gap" - and transferring data between them is done the old-fashioned way: moving disks and flash drives back and forth by hand, via "sneaker net." Edward said sounding more and more impressive as he went along, but none of it was getting me anywhere.

"Okay…so you're saying he won't get caught, right?" I asked looking for clarification

"Right…"He sounded out

"But can he really hack a satellite?" I asked skeptically

"Why not, regular people do it every day. Bella, every time you send an email, download information, even change from one webpage to the next, your sending commands up to a satellite where it is processed and then returns your request in the form of the 'change' you requested or website that you wanted to visit. It all just happens so fast that we sometimes forget all the steps involved." He explained causing me pause then nod as I came to the realization for myself.

"I guess…I didn't think of it like that."

"Nobody really does, trust me. But doing what he is attempting is not without its difficulty. Satellites are networked to a point, but act as a mirror for information with one another so that we can have access to the web twenty four hours a day. But past that, they are also stand-alone systems. Meaning you can't hack them from the ground and outside of their own network. Simply put, the thing that controls the internet has no internet access itself.

"A security measure to prevent someone like Emmett from infiltrating and moving Satellites from their path. Meaning, you – a civilian, won't be able to cause them to crash to the earth without having to go to their command location. But that is not what we are looking for. You may not be able to do that without breaking in to some high security government area, but you _can_ manipulate the information they send and receive, if you know how."

"And Emmett and Jasper do?"

"Yes, Em does, and Jasper will back him up. You see love; all information goes up as instructions or 'packets'. If you request a download, your request becomes packet filled with commands to a satellite, for one specific thing, like a…barcode for a very 'specific' request. The satellite then finds the location of that barcode, quickly uploads it once that information is found, then sends that information to you in the form you requested it. And in there, between the research and retrieval of your request, is where Emmett's program kicks in. His program is for the satellites 'information transferring program' themselves, not the information being requested. He is going to program in an 'if and then' scenario into them letting them know what to do when a 'certain scenario's' takes place. And in this situation, the rules are as follows, "If" Cullen, McCarthy, Hale, Whitlock, Swan or any other past or future aliases or names get requested, "Then" add blur, twist, bend, saturate, noise, to image and sound or delete. Meaning, any images or sounds will be pre-edited with blurs, bends, high saturations, noise or come back so corrupted it can't be read or seen at all, hopefully making it impossible for any investigators to reach any viable conclusion beyond what we tell them."

"Will that work?" I asked still highly skeptical that something of this magnitude can actually be pulled off.

"It will if they are successful, but it won't be easy. This will take time, even for the two of them. As a matter of fact, while Emmett and Jazz write up the code; Rose, Kate, and Irina have just been instructed by Alice to make their way into the nearest city to buy laptops and then rush to the nearest television broadcast site."

_Things were moving that fast already_? I thought, and for some reason that made me even more nervous.

"What? Why?" I asked unable to block my shock.

"Satellite dishes love. TV stations have some of the largest broadcast dishes earth side. And compared to military installation, they have the least amount of security around them. My guess is there are probably only four or five guards guarding them at a time, with easily dodge-able cameras overlooking everything. From Alice's visions, Em will be looking to them to increase his signal strength for his transmission. He needs its higher 'signal frequency' to carry his code. Which means, that location is ideal for temporary occupation while Emmett uses them to send his pirate signal and instructional code when he is ready."

"And the guards?"

"Will be knocked out by Kate mostly. There is no need to hurt them more than that love, and when Jasper gets there, he will probably put them into a dream state while the others work."

"How much time will they need?"

"Writing the lines of code itself will take the longest. I…I really don't have an estimation on how long that part will take, but, the actual upload can be done in minutes."

The panic that was subsiding was back in full force.

"But…all that could take days then. Jesus…won't they be here tomorrow?" I asked Edward through fresh panic.

"Most likely yes,"

"But then…that would mean?"

All he did was nod at my realization that our families efforts may be in vain.

I turned and laid my back against his chest and my head on his shoulder as I stared up at the ceiling, letting his tight hold on me comfort me as much as possible while I desperately try and figure a way out of this situation for us.

Scanning the ceiling and my mind, a thought occurred to me, granting me a moment of reprieve from the onset of panic I was feeling.

"Wait! Wait one second. Don't we have rights? Can they really do that? What about our privacy? Do we even have to answer anything at all? Do we even have let them in?" But as soon as the words left my mouth I knew I was pulling at straws.

He shook his head. "Acts of terrorism and the patriot act have caused most government agencies to turn a blind eye to almost all privacy laws in the name of homeland security." He explained patiently. "And as for everything else, that would just incriminate us further."

"Well what can we do?" I asked feeling like the walls were closing in.

"You mean other than run away, and wait for humanity to do something so incredibly stupid that it sends itself back to the Stone Age?"

_'Huh? What?'_

And right there I realized he had done the impossible. The tiny snort came out of nowhere and I found that I was smiling at his sarcastic humor he somehow found in the face of the situation.

"Really Edward? Jokes? You've been hanging out with Emmett way too long." I lightly chastised, as a little bit found its way between all my fear and angst.

"Well if that is what you think, then how about when we go into hiding, you and me find our own cave?"

I was giggling at the thought despite myself.

I sat up then, turned and placed my hand on the side of his face.

"I seriously love you, you know that?" I told him pushing all my gratitude and love I could find in me then, his way, before cementing my statement with a chaste but passionate kiss.

"I most certainly do." He said staring intently back at me, as we both took a step back from the edge.

His head suddenly jerked to the left then smirked.

"Come love, Carlisle wants to have a family mee-"

"Edward?" I whispered, when he paused.

His face and emotions went into shock, quickly changing to fury as his eyes suddenly blackened.

"FUCKING IDIOTS!" Alice & Edward both roared.

**[END CHAPTER]**

* * *

><p><strong>-REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW<strong>

**Oh oh, what now kiddies? Stay tuned!**

**[Sorry for the Mature language, but I needed it then]**

**A/N: Yes, Watson is REAL. NO, Edward didn't really invest in Watson in the real world. And yes you can google it if you want.**

**Yes Air gap computers are real, their civilian term is stand-alone network computers. They don't allow 'internet' or any external communications. All data transfers are done the old fashion way.**

**But if you don't think there is militaristic applications to a system like Watson then you're just kidding yourself.**

**The first time I saw Watson on a commercial I immediately was impressed, then I realized 'oh crap' this could be bad. Watson is ****a**** program and most programs can be rewritten for other purposes, and it is very plausible that government agencies could adapt this for their investigation's. Especially one of this magnitude.**


	3. They're Here!

**A/N: Here you go, here you go, here you go. RDoster2012 and I are breaking our backs to write and Beta this in time for you.**

**But as always…COMMENTS, COMMENTS, COMMENTS. I've received some constructive criticism lately and I have to say, it's good to hear. I feel I will be a better storyteller for you all in the future because of it, so if you have more, keep'em coming.**

**DISCLAIMER: [Imagine me writing something showing opposite of ownership –here-]**

**Anyhoo. HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2015! WOOO, WOOO, WOOO. … -_-*…**

**HORIZON**

**CHAPTER 3: They're here**

**BELLA**

"Fucking Idiots!" Alice and Edward both shouted.

I was immediately brought to my feet in a flash as Edward shot to his.

"Edward, what, what is it?" I asked with renewed panic, but was ignored.

Edwards gaze seemed transfixed outside, so I immediately followed his gaze looking all about the world, searching for answers I knew I wasn't going to get from him any time soon.

"Imbeciles! How could they be so _stupid?_ Come…" he said with forced patience as he broke his gaze, and quickly tossed aside our electric blanket.

"Edward what's…" I couldn't even finish my sentence before he had already grabbed me up by the arm, and scooped me up into his own.

"Carlisle!" He bellowed, taking off with me in his arms.

He ran us downstairs, skipping ten steps at a time, practically going from landing to landing in rapid succession.

"Carlisle!..." He yelled again as soon as we reached the bottom step.

"Edward, that's not going to work, and would you relax? I need to 'think' right now, and your rapid decisions are throwing our futures all over the place."

"Carlisle! Esme!" He yelled ignoring Alice. Still holding me bridal style in his arms

"Jesus Christ, What's going on? Will someone just tell me something?" I yelled at the both of them.

"Damn it, I lost it. Edward! Calm down!" Alice yelled causing my gaze to leave my troubled mate to catch a glimpse of her as she squeezed her eyes tightly shut in what looked like an attempt at forced concentration.

"Calm down? Calm down?! Alice, you know what they found! Do you know what this means?!" He pressed me even more tightly to his chest

"No I don't and I won't know till you calm the hell down! And do it before you squeeze the life out of your mate."

_What? he's not…_

Whatever frustration he had was quickly replaced by shock and a sensation of realization as he looked down at me then pulled his arm away as if I were a thousand degrees.

Realizing his mistake once more, he quickly grabbed me up before I hit the floor, and gently set me on my bare feet.

"Christ, Bella?…I'm so sorry…I was so worried about – Did I hurt you?"

"No Edward you didn't." Then I turned my glare on my physic sister "Really Alice? That wasn't funny… _at all_. You really scared him. You shouldn't trick him like that."

"Sorry, but I needed him to shut up and stop thinking a thousand decisions a second about how 'he's' gonna save the day and come up with all the answers to get us out of this situation. You and I both know how he is when he gets like that. And I don't need to tell you, that nothing good ever comes out of it, now do I?"

I turned to Edward and watched him as he watched me make no attempts to correct his sister's assessment. Seeing that I felt his emotions change from frustration mixed with urgent panic to reluctant acceptance. He gave me a small tight smile and even a small nod, before he turned back to Alice with his jaws tightly set.

"No, you don't," I said turning back to Alice, "but you know how he is about me. He would turn it all to ash if I let him." I said sending my pride and love toward him in that statement. Feeling it as it was gratefully accepted by him and increased as it mixed with his own emotions. "You shouldn't take advantage of him like that!"

"Can't argue with the results, it worked didn't it?" She said pointing to Edward looking almost smug herself, earning a glare from me.

"Oh come on Bella, _think_ of the situation. Now that he has stopped trying to find a solution to everything that could 'possibly' go wrong because of those buffoons, I might just be able to find out what is 'actually' going to happen."

"Then stop yapping, and get to it then." Edward told her with an edge of belligerence.

"Fine, just stay focused on Bella and not on what you see. I need to see as much as I can, and I won't be able to see the whole picture if you keep interrupting with decisions on the little that you do glimpse. So save your 'master plan' till the very end, alright?" Alice snarked back.

"Don't lecture me like a child, just do what you have to do already!" He bit out curtly, with as much patience as he could muster.

With a quick roll of the eyes, Alice went back to concentrating. Her face immediately contorted as she forced herself to see more and more.

Standing around, bare-feet wearing nothing but a white deep v neck shirt, along with light grey jeans, I realized that I still didn't get any answers to what it was that they saw, that set them off in a panic.

But from their use of epitaphs, I already came to the conclusion that it had something to do with the pack.

_Great, that's all we need._

At a time when we needed to bury ourselves till we were out of sight and mind, they somehow manage to have done the exact opposite. And from the looks and sounds of it, put a spotlight right on them, and going by Charlie's rules of criminal association, possibly us as well.

"Edward, Alice what is it? What has happened?" Carlisle asked quickly as he and Esme suddenly appeared behind us, looking slightly disheveled. Alice sighed heavily as their entrance broke her concentration.

"Well…there are two things I hear are infinite; the universe and the stupidity of werewolves, but I'm not too sure about the universe part." Alice dryly stated, then turned to Edward.

"Go on, explain it to them while I try to see what's going on," Alice said closing her eyes, as she attempted deep concentration once more.

"Do you remember the guns stolen from the Seattle gun shop the night before the battle?" Edward began.

Our eyes all went wide.

"Top marks, got it in one." Edward said dryly to all our shocked expressions.

"Foolish" Esme quickly bit out.

"They just left it… Out in the open? For the whole damn world to find?" I asked shocked at the mindlessness of their actions giving the situation they were facing.

"Looks that way." He said wrapping his arm around me and gently rub my arm.

"I'm sure they had cause to do so, but I am at a lost as to what that could possibly mean." Carlisle said patiently causing Edward to leer at him.

"This is not the time to sit on the fence or look for further understanding. We need to concentrate on ourselves. Our time here is done, we need to leave!" He said with a hint of belligerence.

"Edward!" I tepidly warned.

"I may be wrong with my reaction to this news, but panicked decision making causes missteps, and we can't afford that either right now, can we?" Carlisle calmly reprimanded.

Edward huffed and looked away, but held my hand firmly.

It seems all his concern was to get me away from here as quickly as his feet would allow. And I had no doubt that he would've just picked up and left if there weren't other considerations to worry about.

"Where did they find it?" Esme asked trying to bring us back on task.

"Did they find it on the Reservation?" I asked, thinking of our luck thus far.

"No love, but it was close enough that they'll make a connection soon. Either case, from the little I saw, whatever little hope we had left of them passing through without incident is gone now."

"Edward, it's too soon to give in. We don't know enough yet. Let's just wait till Alice finishes, then we'll go from there." Carlisle advised.

"Carlisle's right dear; if anything this may be good news don't you think?" Esme said, causing Carlisle and I to turn to her confusedly as we waited for a further explanation.

"Yes… it could very well work out that way." Edward responded to her internal ruminations. Feeling more hopeful than he did only moments before. Then turned to Carlisle and me.

"Esme's thoughts suggest that as long as they are distracted with their discovery, she suspects that everything else would be put on hold as they make this their new priority. Meaning, we may gain the time needed for Emmett and the others to finish writing and uploading their code. "

I couldn't help the smile that came on my face then,

"How much time do you think they will need before they finish?" Carlisle calmly asked.

"I…I don't know the answer to that, that's something you'll have to ask Alice. But as per what's going on here, this discovery at most will buy us one, maybe two days, before we are made a priority again."

"What why?" I asked, my face crumbling once more.

"They have brought enough men to carry out multiple investigations. After they decide what to do with this discovery, depending on how many men they need to commit to the next step, we may have a day or a two, before their attention is back on us."

Carlisle and Esme nodded.

"Then lets pray that it's enough" Carlisle suggested.

"Will somebody choose to do something?" Alice said breaking from her concentration, turning all our heads.

"What have you found out Alice?" Carlisle asked

"Nothing and a lot of it, all they're deciding on now is how to protect what they found from the downpour and mud. They are setting up tarps and marking paths, nothing more. All of it inconsequential."

"So what are our options?" Edward asked.

"Well…looks like you may be right. We have to do something. I am useless without decisions."

"So what, we run?" I asked her

She paused for a second, then Edward and her both hiss.

"No, most definitely not, that doesn't work out so well."

"What happened?"

"One way or another, the authorities find us. Either theirs, or ours." Alice said, earning a slight glare from Edward, most likely for the candid way she let me know.

"They don't catch us per say, but our names are made infamous and synonymous with the Seattle killings. We last a few decades, but life on the run from both authorities takes its toll on the family." Edward explained grimly.

"Pfft…That's hardly saying it." Alice scoffed. "Listen, we all end up scattering to the four winds trying to survive till some of us get caught by our authority and… questioned. Long story short, it doesn't end well for most of us." Alice unreservedly described.

Now we were all hissing.

"Okay, okay. So running is out, but so is staying here, so what do we do?" I asked.

"Right now we don't know how we should to act." Carlisle stated.

"Then how about we find out?" I said. "Isn't that what Edward is for? To get the details behind the big picture Alice warns us about?"

Edward gave me a small smile, but I sensed reluctance behind his pride.

"That is true, but the location… its on _their_ land, love. I'm sorry." Edward clarified.

"Oh, I didn't….wait; can you hear them from the line?" I asked not ready to just give up.

"No love, afraid not. From the visions of me frustrated in the woods, I would say it's too far away from the line for me to get a better picture. The best I can do now is go to the FBI staging post in town and get our information second hand, as it trickles in."

"No, that won't do, we need our information first hand, so if the worst is upon us, we would have the earliest warning possible." Carlisle stated.

"Then, what do you suggest?" Edward asked.

"It's obvious isn't it?" Esme said firmly with authority.

"Ha, it's about time!" Alice jumped quickly agreeing to whatever decision Esme made.

"Seriously?" Edward asked smirking at Esme.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle, our son is right. This is no time for sitting on the fence." She said pausing a moment to consider her next words. "I think… this time, I believe the answer is to go over it."

Carlisle and I both looked at her in surprise.

I couldn't speak for Carlisle, but I was surprised by the fact she was so bold with such a decision like this, especially given our current relationship with the tribe. Because calling it a 'temporary truce' was a stretch.

From their perspective, 'truce' meant an agreement was made in some way; and _that, _they could not abide by, even though that is _exactly_ what is was.

So to make their pride 'taste' better and easier to swallow, they hold this up in their minds as an 'unintentional cease-fire'. One that came about due to the fact that both sides ran out of ammo at the same time. At least that's the best way Edward could describe it. Because in their minds its shows that they 'agreed' to nothing. And if we got away while they were loading up to fire on us, then they would mentally settle for 'running us off'. A victory for them, either way. At least that is how their history books would reflect it. Prideful fools.

"Carlisle, I know that you're concerned about how this will be viewed, but circumstances have changed. We need answers, answers that will benefit both groups. They will have to just accept our judgment on this, if they ever find out that is."

"What do you mean _if_ they ever find out? They'll surely…"

"They won't, Carlisle." Esme said pointing to the backyard and the storm on the other side of it "The rain will wash away your scent trail faster than you could make it."

This caused Edward and Alice to smirk at their mother.

"That may be, but if they do find us out, what then?"

"They have a secret to protect too don't they? They won't attack us now, not with so many soldiers combing the woods" Edward chimed in. "Plus, this is for them as well."

"That's not going to matter to them in the slightest. They lack wisdom, and are highly irrational creatures, especially when it comes to our kind." Carlisle warily reminded us.

Esme and Edward looked to one another in consideration of his words.

"But can they really be so blind, that they can't see that any action against us would have to wait till the threat of discovery has passed." I asked with my own concerns.

"I don't know about that love. We are discussing going over the line to find out about the consequences of them leaving an armory of weapons in the dirt after all. I mean, they were thoughtless enough to cause _this_ mess right?" I had to give him that, so I nodded. "Then I wouldn't put anything pass them now." Edward said patiently.

"In either case, let's just concentrate on the now. Leave the supposition discussion for another day. Right now I think it's best that you and your father learn as much as you can about what is going on at the moment, then we could decide what to do from there. Agreed?" Esme proposed looking to both her men. Who looked to one another quickly then nodded.

"Great, see you two later," Alice said, practically pushing them out the door.

"Alice I don't even have a shirt on!" Edward said rolling out of her grasp,

"Or shoes…" I said, looking at them both.

But in one quick dash she was back

"Here, black is your color…at least tonight it is. Stay to the shadows." Alice raced out, practically pushing them out the house.

"What's the rush Alice?" Edward asked throwing the hooded sweater over his head.

"I don't like not knowing Ed-ward. And the sooner you leave the sooner I get my answers. Now go already."

Rolling his eyes, he pecked me on the lips, then walked outside and vanished into the rain with Carlisle as soon as he hit the bottom step.

I was still staring after them dazedly as Esme slid the back door closed to prevent more rain from hitting the floor and my bare feet.

"They'll be fine dear. No need to worry." She told me. I gave her a small smile and a minute nod.

I knew Edward's new talent would enable him to handle the situation if they were somehow discovered by the pack, and it's not like I had enough control to do something if I was there, but I hated that I wasn't with him.

"Finally they're gone, girl talk!" Alice burst out of nowhere and said, causing Esme to giggle.

Looking at Esme now, it was easy to see how much she adored Alice.

But right now, I wasn't on the same page. Without Jasper here to 'tweak' me, or Emmett to throw in a random joke to lighten up the mood, I could see that Alice was trying her own special method to cheer me up.

But I wasn't about to succumb so easily.

"Really, Alice?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Yes, really. You got juicy details on us, now it's your turn to dish.

"Juicy details? What are you…" I wasn't in front of a mirror, but I knew I was all shades of red now.

Alice and Esme both were giggling now.

"OH no, no, no, no. I'm not talking about that. Not gonna happen! I didn't even want to know any of that in the first place." I said shaking my head profusely at the whole idea discussing any of that in sordid details.

"Why not? It's not like it's your first time. Which by the way, you have yet to dish on."

"Oh dear me, she's right Bella. We're you…okay with everything?" Esme asked more motherly then.

"Why bother asking me at all? I'm sure Alice, already saw everything anyway."

"So? That's only half the story. My visions, didn't tell me how you felt. You were with the love of your existence for the first time. That is huge! You gotta dish!"

"She's right my sweet girl. But just to make sure; he didn't hurt you too badly did he?" Esme asked with true concern.

"What? No, no…I wasn't hurt at all, He was really…careful." I realized too late, that I already cracked my silence. Alice's roomy eyes were brimming with anticipation. She was practically shaking on her spot awaiting a detailed breakdown "It…it was…great Esme, perfect really." I said shyly. Then I turn to Alice, "There, happy now."

"Yes, yes I am. But don't be so dramatic, this is a big moment for us," Alice said, a little too merrily for me.

"Us?"

"Yes, silly. We're sister's and BFF's riiiight? And in one week you'll legally be made a Cullen, and in a few weeks after thaaat, we'll be making it 'permanent'. So why not treat me like you're supposed to? I'm a great soundboard for these things, ya know?"

"Jesus Ali, what do you think I'm holding back on?"

"Be real Bella. You got all the juicy first time, lovey dovey things going on right now. From first touches, kisses, and now love making. Amazing experiences that we girls could live all over again through you. But you keep it all to yourself. You're such a _hoarder_." She sneered jokingly, causing Esme to laugh hard.

"She's right Bella, this is important. You not wanting to come to us and discuss these things make me feel like you're not completely comfortable with our company as yet?"

I gasped "Really? I…I didn't… Mom, please don't feel that way." I said, earning a warm smile from her.

"I don't see how she can't, you're so hot and cold sometimes, it hard to get you in the groove, especially when it comes to girly time. You were so good when the cousins were here, now… I feel like chopped liver." Alice said playfully pouting.

She was only play pouting, but that didn't stop me from feeling guilty…

"Alice please don't feel that way. I love you all, you know that. It's just… me being me. I've never had anyone to share things with, and was just getting used to the idea of it. And then the sisters were here, and I couldn't be a wallflower, not while we had guests; guests who were putting it all on the line for me. So I made an effort to be a bit more sociable than I was used to. But now that they are gone, I thought it was safe to go back to being me. To not have to take on or put out so much of myself, ya know? But now things have changed again. Edward and I have reached a new level of intimacy and we're just exploring its depths right now. It's all new and mind-blowingly amazing. So much so that it could hardly be described. And if I am honest, I am a little confused about most of it. I don't know if most of what I've experienced was just what sex was supposed to feel like, or if it's just what happens to us?"

"Oooo, now that's what I'm talking about." Alice squealed happily clapping her hands. "That right there is _exactly_ why you should have been dishing all this time." She said eliciting another hearty laugh from Esme.

"Go on dear; tell us all about what is confusing you?" Esme said sitting on the arm of the chair, causing Alice to sit on the other, leaving me standing center stage.

I quickly realized I was suckered, and have just been made to go round the world on a guilt trip.

I rolled my eyes, "You two are evil." sticking my tongue out at both of them.

"Drats! We almost had her." Alice pouted.

"Well there is always tomor…" Esme started to say.

"SHIT!" Alice shrieked, pausing Esme from the sheer fear in her voice.

Alice quickly darted to the back door, staring out; her expression quickly went from shock to dismal surrender.

"I…I didn't see till just now…I just… didn't see." She chanted.

"What? What is it? Is it Edward?" I said standing next to her looking out into the blackness. Quickly concentrating, I felt Edward at my back. He was far and only getting farther. He was concerned, but that's most likely because I was.

Esme quickly came and stood next to us, her eyes immediately went wide as she froze.

Ignoring the two statues next to me, I turned my gaze to the woods, looking hard as possible trying to see what they were seeing, and after failing once, and looking again I did. Then I froze too.

**EPOV**

At speeds like these, the rain felt more like pebbles. It was more annoying than anything, and given the task we had tonight, I could deal with annoying.

I preferred it.

I ran at Carlisle's top speed giving him no choice but to do the same.

He called out to me a few times verbally but even more mentally, asking me to slow down; but I pressed on.

I knew all he really wanted to do was talk to me and have me reassure his doubts about deliberately crossing the line once more, and I wasn't about to do that.

We needed answers more than he needed time to feel comfortable about what we had to do to get them. Stopping now would only result in a long conversation about what he had to do, before I ultimately convinced him to just trust in his mate; at which point he'd end up across the line anyway. So, why not save that time?

The choice was his. Keep up and follow me across, or I go at it alone. And from what I saw in his mind, he was beginning to realize those were the choices I was giving him already.

When we got to the line, it happened quickly, we leaped over without missing a beat, then I slowed us to get my bearings. I haven't been on this side of the line in over 80 years, I don't suspect much has changed, but I didn't know the trails here or where they lead.

"Up, let's get into the trees, we will have a better vantage point from there." Carlisle suggested to me already making his leap, and effectively taking the lead once more.

I nodded and just followed.

Personally I didn't care who had the lead, I just wanted get this over with and get back to Bella.

Since I left, her emotions were all over the place. I felt it all. She was switching through her emotions faster than I could keep up. First was longing, then reluctant acceptance, followed by embarrassment, playful anger, reluctance, guilt, then panic, sheer panic for a good while which stopped me in my tracks. But before I took one step in her direction that panic morphed into domesticated control. Meaning she was forcing herself to calm.

After I had explained that to Carlisle, he told me not to worry, and surprisingly told me that for a moment, he felt a ping of fear from Esme as well. But now, nothing, so whatever happened passed quickly and that we should just press on.

Following his advice, I took the lead then, eager to get back to my mate, and kept that lead till a moment ago.

I leapt up right next to Carlisle; we spotted our beacon in an instant. Due to all the lights they had over there, the forest practically glowed around them.

"Let's go" I said, about to leap back down, but Carlisle brought his arm across my chest, pausing me.

"The forest is thick enough here. We can stick to the trees and reduce our chance of discovery even more," He told me, thinking of the mud on his feet and how the footprints left behind may as well be a calling card that showing we were there.

I nodded in agreement, and we were off once more.

It took a little longer to get there, but once we were three miles out, I tapped my head signaling to Carlisle we were in range. He wanted to stop, but I pressed on, and kept pressing on till we were one mile out. At this distance, he could hear the voices over the rain so he wouldn't need everything transcribed. I wasn't going to risk missing something while I transcribed to him.

Tarps were up everywhere. They were constructed so closely together that the forest floor was almost completely blocked off from the canopy and rain above. Generators and flood lights were all about, covering all sides. And all in the effort to protect the 'discovery site' and the ever extending trail of mayhem that lead to it from even further weather corruption.

National Guard soldiers were out in the woods putting up tents now, mentally showing me that they expected an 'extended stay' and was making a place for an onsite lab, and sleep.

Others watched and secured the perimeter. Two of which were directly below us, but have already turned back, after seeing no signs of bullet damage on the stems of the trees around here. They have come to the conclusion that the trail of destruction stops where they found the guns.

I listened for about five minutes and saw that Alice was right, they may have found the weapons, but have made no long term decisions on what they are going to do next.

"Nothing, I'm not getting anything of use." I said aloud.

"Well what are they thinking about?"

"Pretty much everything you're hearing on your own. They seem to be more concerned about keeping everything under tarps and tents and out of the elements. Which most know is probably a waste of effort given the amount of time that has passed since the robbery and the frequency of rain we have here. But they aren't gonna let those circumstance dictate their actions and get lazy. So they are treating each weapon like some precious relic to be studied thoroughly."

"Well that does tell us one thing."

"It does?"

"Yes. It tells us they are going to be extremely thorough with everything they come across not matter what it is."

"Huh, I guess it does." I said, after thinking about what I said once more.

"But that does not bode well for anyone under suspicion." Carlisle pointed out.

"I know." I whisperingly agreed. Thinking of how the hell we are going to get out of this mess.

We stayed silent for another ten minutes listening in. It was much of the same but with only one slight difference that I didn't pick up before.

"They seem to be waiting on something."

"What?"

"I don't…"

*Phone ringing*

"Special Agent Borgen here, go ahead... Simplify that please… Is that an affirmative?... Understood, securing evidence now. Good work."

_'From Seattle to all the way here? What the hell is going on?'_

"Ladies and Gentlemen your attention, this way, please." Agent Justin Borgen shouted over the rain.

All work was carefully put aside, and all nearby patrols within hearing range of his voice paused and moved in closer. Everyone was looking or making their way to him now.

"I just got off the phone with Seattle, they have confirmed and reconfirmed that these were in-fact the weapons stolen from the 'Pacific Pistol' gun store. Meaning, everything we collect now needs to be tagged and photographed as evidence. And when I say everything, I mean just that, everything. You will pay dearly for anything you overlook; and if it costs us this case, I will personally point you out and put you up against the wall, right next to me. I won't be taking my lashes alone. We win together, we fail together, am I understood?" He instructed, deliberately lighten his tone towards the end.

"Yes, Sir"

"Very inspiring, sir" an agent sarcastically replied, eliciting a few chuckles from the group.

"I'm gonna get you knee pads for Christmas, Rodriguez. If you're gonna kiss ass, I'd like to feel your 'purrty' lips on my cheeks as you do it."

That caused a round of laughs,

"Hey, hey. All kids out of the pool, back to work." Agent Borden said getting them to refocus.

"Matthews, Roberts, and Rodriguez, you're the best damn forensic agents I got; so dig, brush, or glue fume, but find me something to make me look good at a press conference. I don't want to be up there like the last five assholes whose only trick was to show the world how far their heads were up their asses. Make a miracle happen boys, I'm counting on you."

"Yes sir!"

They all went eagerly and diligently back to work. Bringing spent shells into the tent, sticking the bullet holes in the surrounding trees with orange poles, to assess the trajectories of the shots. Dipping each weapon into their own rectangular bucket of distilled water, rinsing off as much caked on mud as possible, trying their best not to wipe anything down out of fear it may completely remove whatever chance they may have of finding a fingerprint, despite the low hope of finding one after all this time.

As that took place, Carlisle's mind thought on how well liked this Agent Borgen was by his agents; and from what I saw, I had to agree.

Most minds were showing fatigue from the long day in the mud, and cold wet night they imagined ahead, but with a little jesting, he cleverly gave them a moments respite and purpose to boot.

"This is it, this is what they were waiting for; their first official clue. There won't be any stopping them now. Right now, they have no idea why the suspects came so far away from Seattle, but once the neighboring investigations have ran their course, they're going to swarm this place."

'Then after we leave here, we're going to port angles and see how far from completion they are in their investigation. Something tells me they are going to be the ones taking over the town interviews while these agents concentrate on their discovery. And that will give us a better idea of how long Emmett has.'

I didn't want to spent any more time away from Bella, there was a repressed urgency about her feelings, and it was practically calling out to me to get back to my mate as soon as possible. But Carlisle's logic was pulling me in two directions. He was right, going to P.A. now would effectively give us a comprehensible time-frame to give to Emmett; but I had my priorities.

"The house is on the way, I want to stop by, before we go okay?"

"Yes, I think that is best. I have been thinking about doing that myself." He said, showing me that he had it hidden under his current thoughts about our situation.

"I've been on edge ever since I got here. Let's just find out what we need to find out then leave as quickly as possible. Agreed?" He said.

"Agreed," Then I twisted my head to the right. "Well, you should know that while we've been talking, most of them think that the amount of guns may have direct correlations to the amount of suspects they are looking for. Right now their guesstimate put their numbers around seven or thirteen."

"Hmph, they don't know how right they are."

"Yes, but without 'Watson's' input, most are going to keep it to themselves until they submit their data and 'Watson' comes back with its findings."

Carlisle grumbled at that.

'They're natural instincts were right, but they are ignoring it. This is exactly was I was afraid of. I knew that system was going to be a problem for any 'real' doctor. A system like this would only give rise to hallow men, who care nothing of honing their craft and learning to sharpening their diagnostic instincts on their own thru the natural process of experience.'

I just nodded and continued my description of this situation.

"They are all confused about a great many things. First thing that comes to mind is, why this find is so far away from Seattle, secondly, why such a long path of seemingly 'reckless' destruction. They are confused by the long trail of spent ammunition and damages to the forest that led them to this very spot. They are also confused as to why the trail suddenly ends here, with most guns still having a fair amount of ammunition. But mostly they are confused by the sloppiness of it all. Why after so many killings, would they leave such a sloppy, brazen display of evidence, that would only serve to expedite their capture?"

'Hmph, those are good questions, but how long will it befuddle them?'

"Any of you FBI boys ex-military?" Capt. Still, of the National Guard unit, purposefully inquired.

"Carlisle, he's on to something." I warned, perking up and focusing directly on the man.

A few agents acknowledged and raised their pens nonchalantly, not really paying attention as they immediately went back to inspecting the evidence.

"Then I don't have to tell you how loud something like 'that' can get, now do I?" Capt. Still said gesturing to the M60 belt fed military grade light machine gun.

All who raised their hands turned curiously to what he was gesturing at, then quickly caught on to what he was suggesting,

"How far away would you say we are from the tribal borders?" Agent Justin Borgen quickly inquired, as a few quickly turned to their maps to deliver a precise response.

"…The answer you all are scrambling for is, 'close enough'." Capt. Still confidently responded, looking suspiciously at the surrounding woods.

"An open area, during hunting season, only four to five miles away from the nearest village, and you tell me none of those hunters or villagers had nuthin' to say about the racket they heard when that thing emptied its belt?" He said shaking his head "Suttin aint right about that." he said as before spitting in the grass. "I am no agent, but it seems to me that there's a lot of people over there playing blind, deaf and dumb."

"Ha, so what are you suggesting here, cap? That a group of disgruntled tribesmen, fed up with their lot in life, went and did some old school scalping, burned the evidence of their misdeeds to shit, stole these weapons on their way outta town, came back here, shot the world to swiss, paying no never-mind to the consequences and location? Then in all their brilliance, just 'dumped' this pile…this orgy of evidence here for us to find, _right here_, in their own backyard, and did so after _spotlessly_ killing and or kidnapping over five hundred people without leaving a single strain of hair for evidence? Is that what you're getting at?" The senior field agent Justin Borgen laid out almost incredulously.

"Sir… just thinking out loud." Capt. Still said tightly, looking slighted and ill at ease as a few agents quietly chuckled at the humorous circumstance their lead agent pointed out. "All I was pointing out was that maybe just maybe we should be taking a closer look into the surrounding tribes. But if you want to go with that story, then feel free. Do what you think is best."

"Well _thank you_ for your permission, I think I'll do just that." Agent Borgen, sarcastically acknowledged, but then turned serious after the chuckles died down.

_'Shit—fuck me if he's right.'_

"Don't get me wrong Captain; you may be on to something; but only up to a point. Still I gotta say, I'm not liking where this might go. Because if this goes the way you're thinking; I'll be damned if I'm the head agent in charge when the U.S. Government puts an entire tribal nation on trial for mass murder."

The minds surrounding the two all quickly began contemplating that very scenario. Part of their thoughts showed home and family, showing that they would be glad to put this behind them and go home, but other parts imagined flashing lights, hours of interviews, paperwork, and months of scrutiny from the public and higher official's for first suspecting a tribal race, then worse, moving forward with an actual arrest. Showing the mental stress as they thought about the long road ahead if this theory was correct.

Mentally looking for reprieve from that idea, they started hoping for and contemplating 'easier' solutions.

Their minds were doing a side by side comparison. They looked at what it would probably take to prosecute their two main suspects. It was clear to them then, that it would be much less of a headache to go prosecute the first suspects that the Watson system flagged; and that meant us.

"Shit…" was all I could whisper out then.

_'Edward—what is it?'_

I didn't answer.

"Captain, can you do me a favor?" Agent Borgen inquired intently. "Tomorrow we are going to follow up on your theory, but before we do, I want your men to blockade the roads leaving the villages and entering Forks. I also want a perimeter of men four miles out in the woods, covering all the tribal villages, just in case of any runners. I don't want any of the other tribes to know we are coming. Can you do that?"

"Yes sir! Consider it done." The Captain eagerly replied. His thoughts showing that he was almost smug that this was acknowledged as his idea.

"Jesus!" Carlisle said thinking of the tribe.

"Everyone else!" Agent Borgen continued addressing his agents, shouting over the downpour "We are going to take this seriously, got it?!"

"Yes sir!"

"When you arrive tomorrow, break into your teams and question every single man, woman and child. I want it all; names, times, places and alibis, everything. Then I want a full background work up for the past 10 years. If anyone of them is involved in any type of hate group, terrorist cell network or has been known to speak out against whites or any other race, single them out. I want all fingerprinting done prior to questioning and ran through Watson. I will be radioing Seattle to get our jamming suites uploaded, and the equipment brought here and in place as soon as possible. All communication during the investigation will be cordon off. Only Watson and team leaders will be able to access broadband and wireless communication. All land lines will be rerouted to our hub and traced back to their sources. If any incoming call or number turns out to be suspicious, quietly remove the individual they were contacting for further questioning, and track whoever they were down. Got it?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good. Now hear me." He said as his eyes panned across his men and women. "_They, _whoever 'they' are, fucked up! And did so in a big way. _Do not_ make the same mistake. Tomorrow we're gonna pull whatever fingerprints we can off these guns or one of them is going to break, either way we are going to nail whomever is responsible to the fucking wall for all the world to see, clear?!"

"Loud and clear sir!"

"Ladies – Gentlemen. We have the murders of over five hundred souls on our hands and enough tears that you can fill the pacific twice over. We were charged with bringing this to a close when others before us have failed miserably. Know now that I don't intend to follow in their footsteps. So, to ensure that doesn't happen, I will use every goddamn resource available to me. Manpower is low, and so is our time, but success in this endeavor requires no explanation and nor will failure be supported by any alibis. So to insure every stone is turned, I will make contact with Special Investigator Saul Denton. He will be assigned to investigate the Cullen Family; Watson's original suspects, and so while we investigate the tribes..." Carlisle and I hissed when hearing that.

"Old man Denton? -Good call." An agent Morton called out with a nod.

"I agree," Agent Ruiz, murmured. Both thoughts quickly reflecting on the seemingly impossible cases this agent was able to overcome.

"Yes I think so too. He's one of the best by far. Our very own modern day Holmes. That computer may have caught a bug if it labeled that family as a suspect, but I'm not about to rule them out just yet. So I will leave it in his capable hands. If there is anything to find, he'll find it." Agent Borgen paused to acknowledge the commentary then was back to business.

"So, with all we have before us, it is clear that we have leaped further ahead in this case than any of our predecessors. And I do not doubt that we will be the one to sew this grievous wound shut."

"Our job is sure that we deliver such an airtight case to the American people that a jury of even average intelligence would see the guilt on these un-subs as if they witnessed the crimes themselves. These…monsters will be brought to justice and persecuted to the full extent of the law, am I understood?"

"Yes sir!"

"Then get back to your rooms, get some rest, we depart at first light." He then turned to Capt. "Capt, I have reconsidered. Setup your men now. I want them under tarps, camped out, around those villages tonight. No one leaves."

"Roger that." Capt. acknowledged.

They all quickly broke and began packing up. Only the forensic officers and National Guard remained steadfast at their positions.

Carlisle and I followed suit and turned on our heels as well, leaping through the canopy in rapid succession.

"How long?" Carlisle asked urgently,

"We're out of time. This Agent Denson is in P.A. he could be here tonight if he wanted to be." I explained causing Carlisle to hiss in panic once more.

"Do we run?" I asked

"No! I don't know what future awaits us if we stay, but I most definitely do not want the one that you and Alice described earlier this evening." I was about to argue, but he cut me off. "Just think of Bella, Edward, you don't want that for her either, do you?"

I surrendered immediately.

"What do we do then?"

"When we get back, I'll call and warn the tribe. We have disposables I can use. So if they trace it, they will get nothing. And I think it wouldn't hurt to disguise my voice either. With so much technology going into this inves…."

"I was asking about_ our_ family, not the damn tribe! I have priorities and I need to keep her safe. So what are we going to do?"

"Whatever we must, Edward." Carlisle stated calmly, but looking contrite. His thoughts quickly reflecting on why they weren't on his mate or family first.

I would've told him, don't make anything out of it, but I had other issues I needed to address before getting into a long conversation about priorities.

"Do you mean that Carlisle? Do you really? Because I only see one way out this. I think you and I have to make that trip to Port Angeles and make sure a certain agent passes away gently in his sleep."

"What?! Edward that is _not _what I meant. We're not murderers!"

_So much for his commitment._

"It firmly falls under the category of 'whatever' Carlisle."

"Doesn't matter, we're not murderers."

"You're not, but _I_ was, and will be again, for her, for us. If you have forgotten, I told you we are out of time. This agent is only an hour away, and Emmett most likely isn't anywhere close to finishing. We have to act; and now maybe the only chance we get to do so without being associated with the blame in anyway. _Please _tell me you see that?"

"I do, it wraps makes for a pretty package in your thoughts doesn't it? But my answer is no, Edward. We won't kill a man for doing his job! Not if you're a member of this family. We will find another way."

"Then we leave, scatter ourselves into the winds, then none of us will have a family. So decide, which future do you want? Which one are you more willing to accept?" I knotted out.

"Neither, because I know there is another way, and that our thoughts are currently too panicked and desperate to see it. If anything, we need to take this night and _calm_ down."

We leapt out of the trees and were back on the ground running on our side of the line once more. Our pace may have slowed from us wanting to have this resolved before we got back, but our minds were moving at top speed, trying to debate all the angles of this one issue.

"I have thought it through, and this is the only response that we can…."

"You _haven't_ and you are _not_ doing it!" Carlisle said firmly giving no quarter for rebuttal. "He is an innocent man who knows _nothing_ of what he's being forced to look into, and if he dies, there will be hundreds more to take up where he left off, or were you planning on killing them as well?"

"No, I wasn't, because there will be no need to. His death would buy us two or three days at best, and maybe in that time Emmett would have completed his code, so that we don't have to do anything else."

"Edward, are you really considering taking a man's life to _'possibly' _gain a few days. A man much like Bella's father? A man only doing his duty, who probably has his own daughter…" He asked in staggered suspicion.

"Don't! Don't demonize the act more than it is already. Its, him or us, it's that simple. Why don't you choose to respect it for what it is? An atrocious undertaking that you should thank god_ you_ don't have to do yourself. How about looking at it _that_ way, huh?"

"It doesn't matter who does it, It. Is. Wrong!"

"Wrong? Just a few weeks ago we were considering the genocide of an entire people, for the very same reason. You were _fine_ when Jasper elected to stay behind and do what needed to be done, and do so, so that the rest of us didn't have to get our hands dirty.

"That was a choice I was _ever_ happy with."

"Your _happiness_ wasn't a consideration." I sharply bit out, "None of us were 'happy' Carlisle. We we're doing it because it was what needed to be done. It was them or us then, just like it is now. Just like it will _always _be. The only difference now is that it's just the life of one man. Just _one!_"

"It's still a _life_ Edward, the number isn't the issue. Don't be so flippant about it." Carlisle all but growled out, showing signs that he was losing his patience. "Edward, if you don't think that one life matters or makes a difference, then think about the difference your mate has made in yours. Think about how much more things 'matter' to you now that you have her. For she is just one life too, and in 'your' world, and in our lives, it has made _all _the difference."

"I have been thinking about Bella, along with everyone else. And that's exactly why it's worth one life."

"Edward... that choice, our choices were wrong then, as it is wrong now. And if you recall, it was _Bella_ that pointed that out and came up with the solution we needed to make sure we all saw the truth of her words. And in doing so, we avoided something that would've ripped the very soul of our family apart. So if you're looking for me to change my mind, it's not going to happen. If you are looking for my approval or consent, you don't have it. And if you take this to Bella, I doubt she'll give it to you either."

'_How dare he…'_

"Fine, let's do it your way. Let's sit in front of this machine and spin the details of our lives, and watch as it catches us in those lies one by one. Let's see what one life was worth, when we are forced to silence a small army so that we ourselves aren't silenced. Let's see it value then." I harshly contested. Then continued before he said anything. "I was stubborn and hardheaded, I didn't like to listen and I damn near ruined my life with almost every decision I made. So I know all about bad calls, and I don't need to be Alice to know that there are some chances you just don' take."

"That's okay with me. It's a chance I am willing to take." He said confidently,

"Tsk," I scoffed. "And giving what's at stake if you're wrong, you don't see a problem with…"

Their minds hit me like mine like a wall of uncertainty, doubt, authority, condescension, and indifference, all at once.

I slid to a halt, causing Carlisle run past me then quickly sliding to a stop himself creating large grooves and waves of mud that dirtied both of us good and proper.

Turning to see me, it wasn't the mud from his thighs down that he was concerned about, it was my wide shifting eyes.

"Edward? What's happening?" He asked already realizing it's about the family given our distance to the house. "Are they here?" Thinking agents were surrounding our house the night before questioning, much like they were ordered to do for the tribes.

"Yes they are, but not the 'they' you think." I whispered gravely.

It didn't even take a second for his eyes widen as much as mine, but I didn't stay to look. Bella was endanger and have been all this time. This was the sheer panic I felt earlier, the panic that she had to deal with all this time.

I dashed past Carlisle, and dodge his hand as it reached for me. I went straight in to my top speed, breaking through the smaller trees rather that wasting the time it would've taken to go around it.

My mind pictured Bella surrounded by enemies and her side empty, because I wasn't there beside her.

_'…They're back.'_

_'Go greet them'_

_'Loud – sloppy.'_

Adrenaline pushed me even faster then.

Breaking through to the back yard, my vision was clear, I initially saw nothing; but in an instant, I was nose to nose with another vampire, staring into his red eyes'

_'Where did he come..."_

*Crack!*

I didn't have time to fully think through my shock of how fast he was, because his hand slammed into me with incredible force, stopping us both dead in our tracks without a single skid mark despite my top speed and the slippery mud we were in.

I felt the pain of a spider veins all over my chest, sternum as it crawl its way to the base of my neck. It was quickly followed the by the horrible burning sensation I felt as my venom began repairs.

Horrible pain…. I felt it straight through to my back as if he broke me in half at chest level.

"Now that was some impressive speed." He said trying to be cordial, making light or completely ignoring the fact that crushed my damn chest; and did so as he observed me with great interest.

I saw myself in his mind then. The shades of green and red battling for supremacy, and the brighter sparks, signifying the new mental signals that I was receiving. I knew instantly, he was a shield.

*Flash* "…._The Mind-reader…He's a stubborn insolent one, watch him…" _ I had caught a glimpse of his previous instructions.

"You _must_ be Edward Cullen?" He said as it were some great thing.

"Edward?…" I heard Bella say inside trying to get up, but was quickly hushed by Esme as she pulled Bella to her side.

Turning my attention back to my one man brick wall, I didn't need two guesses to know who this was. His almost god like speed and a dark grey cloak and mental ruminations were a dead giveaway. This had to be…

"Haden… of the… Volturi"

** [END CHAPTER.]**

**A/N:** Another chapter under the belt.

Thanks guys, you've been amazing. Reviews are great, and looking forward to you all sharing more of your thoughts.

I am writing like mad in order to keep to a schedule of 1 post a week, and a 15 to 18 chapter buffer.

I don't know, but I think this bad boy is gonna have around 50 chapters or so. Just thinking about it makes my hand cramp up. LOL

ANYHOO, THANKS FOR BEING THERE!

I am trying to keep each chapter under 10k or less. That may affect the depth of which some scenes and people are described, but I will only save that for new things and people. The rest you'll have to use your imagination for. For example, no one asked even thought of what Agent Borgen looked like till just now. Your mind already made up your own version. [Congrats, you just had an inception moment]

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.**

What are your thoughts on the Cullen situation? Dire enough for you?

Is this a time to kill or not?

Should they run and try and attempt to change that future? Or chance this one?

Is Edward in control of his faculties?

What did you like best about this chapter?


	4. MISSION OF MERCY

**HORIZON **

**IMPORTANT A/N –** Ladies and Gents. If you seem lost at the beginning of this chapter, you should be. I had to go back and edit the end of chapter 3. Writer's oversight. It was pointed out to me by my Beta RDoster. So thank her. I know I do.

Please feel free to go back and read what you missed.

I'll try to keep accidents like this from happening in the future. No promises, human after all.

**DISCLAIMER:** I have no ownership of these characters. [Most of them anyway.]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Mission of Mercy<strong>

**-EDWARD-**

Breaking through to the back yard, my vision was clear, I initially saw nothing; but in an instant, I was nose to nose with another vampire, staring into his red eyes.

'_Where did he come…"_

*Crack!*

I didn't have time to fully think through my shock of how fast he was, because his hand slammed into me with incredible force, stopping us both dead in our tracks without a single skid mark despite my top speed and the slippery mud we were in.

I felt the pain of the spider veins all over my chest, and sternum as it crawled its way to the base of my neck. It was quickly followed the by the horrible burning sensation as my venom began the repairs.

Horrible pain…. I felt it straight through to my back as if he broke me in half at chest level.

"Now that was some impressive speed." He said trying to be cordial, making light or completely ignoring the fact that he crushed my damn chest; and did so as he observed me with great interest.

He countered it. My speed. He countered it. Matched it perfectly with his palm thrust. Stopping me and himself as well as cancelling out any residual inertia. That's how he stopped us both dead in our tracks.

I saw myself in his mind then, the shades of green and red battling for supremacy, and the brighter sparks, signifying the new mental signals that I was receiving. I knew instantly, he was a shield.

*Flash* "…._The Mind-reader…He's a stubborn insolent one, watch him…" _

I caught a glimpse of his previous instructions.

"You _must_ be Edward Cullen?" He said as it were some great thing.

"Edward…?" I heard Bella say inside trying to get up, but was quickly hushed by Esme as she pulled Bella to her side.

Turning my attention back to the one man brick wall, I didn't need two guesses to know who this was. His almost god like speed and a dark grey cloak and mental ruminations were a dead giveaway. This had to be…

"Haden… of the… Volturi"

I tried speaking over the pain. But it was no use. My lungs were damaged and the rising and falling was causing me tremendous pain.

I felt Bella's panic and concern increase. She heard my strained broken reply and already put together that I was hurt—badly. Her frustration with Esme's hold and possibly the burden of having to keep her own secret was building rapidly. She could escape and run to me, but I hoped to god that she didn't.

"My notoriety seems to be the only thing faster than me. It precedes me, even here." He said amiably from under his hooded cloak.

*'_Something else….anything else….'* _His thoughts showed more of his 'instructions' in regards to ever meeting me.

He immediately started thinking about the scenery of places he has been through. Then turned and nodded to the other vampire leaning up against the side of the house, smoking a cigarette of all things, with one foot crooked up for support as if he needed it. Then his thoughts too disappeared into memories of assembling and disassembling different types of guns.

_Ex-Military type for sure._

"Edward!" Carlisle yelled breaking through the tree line. Mentally panicking at the sight of the hooded figure in front of me.

'_Carlisle?'_ Now it was Esme having difficulty staying still.

"Ah, Carlisle, it's great to see you again. It has been a long time."

"H…Haden?" Carlisle queried, but his thoughts showed relief, knowing that he does not take part in any punitive missions.

"In the venom old friend. How have you been?" He joked, causing the tense atmosphere inside and out to ease a bit.

Esme and Carlisle we're instantly hoping for and envisioning a more positive outcome. But I withheld my judgment. I didn't spend fifty years with them as Carlisle did, but I did spend a day with them, and I learned all I wanted or needed to know of them.

"I have been well Haden. But, what are you doing here?" Carlisle subtlety probed.

*Flash* '_Where are our sons and daughters?'…_

*Flash*_ 'We currently have no suspects, at this time'. _

*Flash *_ "That is Cullen territory!" _

*Flash*"_Lets make this interesting..."_

*Flash_* "Here dear, take this." _

*Flash*_ "Her name is __Isabella__."*_

All three of them slipped in one way or another, but none of it was coherent. It all went too fast to make anything out of it.

But I saw all I needed to see at the end. '_Bella…'_

"That is the question I've asked myself as soon as I realized it was your home I was standing outside of." He replied, backing away from me as he responded.

He was only half lying. He knew about Seattle, and knew we were in the area. He knew things were serious. But he was genuinely surprised to walk into the residence and find Esme, golden eyed, and covered in the scent of his friend. Not to mention Alice and the 'human', who is very much 'still' human.

His mind slipped enough at that question to show me that he had heard about my 'trip' to Volterra and about Alice and Bella, when he along with Chelsea, her mate Afton, Sophia and Corin, returned from their two year vacation in Monaco.

"Still…that doesn't _an_-swer the…question. What are you doing, _here?_" I growled impatiently over the pain of my cracked chest cavity.

My tense tone changed the atmosphere once again, and did so in no amazing way. But I didn't care, this visit has something to do with Bella, I am sure of it; and I wasn't about to let it happen, whatever it was.

"Sounds like you didn't know, but how is that possible?" Carlisle quickly and congenially covered, stepping in front of me attempting to block me from Haden's sight.

'_Edward, that will not serve us now.' _He thought thinking of my blatant disrespectful attitude and obvious damaged state.

He could think what he wants; it was not his mate that they were after. I was getting more and more belligerent as I realized I was still not at my mate side.

"We've each got instructions," He said showing Carlisle a piece of paper. It showed coordinates for somewhere in Canada. "Once we got there, we were instructed to get open Rolle's instructions," He said gesturing to the man over his shoulder, leaning against the house, smoking, and still not even bothering to look our way. "They were coordinates that have seemed to have led to your back door."

"Alice. You… You did all that… To get around Alice. _Why? What is it you want here?"_ I sneered.

'_Careful__,__ Edward! He is Volturi for a reason'_ Carlisle warned, showing me exactly how fast this man can disassemble a vampire. And mentally slipping himself, I saw his having thoughts of my new power might be making me arrogant despite my condition.

But Haden's mind already showed that he picked up on the 'challenge' in my tone and sidestepped Carlisle a bit. He stared at me sharply from under his hood. His glowing eyes and mouth were the only visible things I saw.

"Master Aro likes his games." He replied cryptically and deliberately. His tone had changed as well. He spoke just as sharply as his stare.

His eyes were now burrowing into me, challenging me to be confrontational and question him further.

"I see…" was all Carlisle was able to say in an attempt to break our staring contest.

"For one of the fastest people I know, I didn't think I would ever have to wait on _you." _ An all too familiar voice disparaged impatiently from inside the house.

And with that, Haden's focus on me disappeared and all tension and worry returned to Carlisle's mind tenfold.

Haden may not have been known for doing punitive missions, but Jane was infamous for them. Carlisle didn't know what to think of their presence now. Now his concern finally landed on where they should've been all along, his mate and family.

"My apologies," Haden dutifully replied into the air, then turned back to us. "Please follow me, my lady Jane awaits us."

"We _know_ the way into…our _own_ house." I belligerently forced out over the pain.

"Edward!" Carlisle openly admonished, now looking at Haden with greater caution.

"Then, by all means, _lead_ the way young Cullen." Haden mocked, staring at me sharply, reproving me in his own way for my lack of graciousness.

'_Edward mind yourself around him. Don't be fooled!'_ Carlisle explicitly warned, putting himself between Haden and myself.

I saw it then, I saw what he saw when he looked at me. I was healed enough to concentrate on more than the pain in my chest.

Haden was a shield, like Bella. But his defense was his speed. Or rather an ability to move his limbs at a higher 'rate' of speed. He had an unique capability that attunes his mind to his body. More precisely, to match his synaptic responses to his muscles, enabling him to literally move closer to the speed of thought than anyone else in existence.

This was all initially attached to heighten states of fear, giving him a mental and physical boost during times of great stress, but over the past five hundred years, he has learned to master his gift during any emotional state.

Standing so close to him now, I was defenseless to do anything. He was watching my 'coloring' closely. There was no hiding it from him. He saw my reds, and knew it meant I was holding and offensive gift. One of the rarest talents in our world. He was watching me to see if there were any sharp changes to the lights to indicating an attack from me.

Seeing that, I knew that he wouldn't hesitate to duplicate the image I saw in Carlisle mind, and rip me to pieces.

As we stood and watched Haden mockingly wave us ahead of him, Carlisle supplied me with a dossier on the man and showed me the errors of my ways.

Manners; he was a stickler for manners, and had little patience for impertinent behavior, especially if it were unprovoked like he thought mine were.

Haden was a man of propriety. His core believes were that many tragedies that were lost could've easily been won just by simply showing proper etiquette. It was what everyone who knew him liked about him. He was servile to those he considered above him, and civil to those he considered his equal.

He serves the Volturi of his own free will, and has done so for a little over seven hundred years. All he demanded of them was respect and transparency; which was gladly given, given what he brought to them. Because aside from his talent, to the leaders he was a welcomed addition. He brought culture and prestige to the lower ranks, and that correctness rubbed off on others who were looking to elevate themselves, heightening the Volturi esteem as a whole and of him even further.

He gave respect as it is given unto him, no more and no less. Anger him and he will dismiss your presence from his sight; just as he's considering to doing to me, but electing not to, simply because that would be an 'inappropriate response'.

'_Watch yourself Edward. This is no time for your usual deportments.'_ Carlisle sternly warned once more.

My concentration broke as I saw Bella move out of Esme's grasp and run past Jane.

"Edward?! Are you alright?" Bella rushed out in her panic, barreling out the back door.

"Bella, no!" Alice yelled.

* _A neck being ravaged.* A bloody room_.* _Disappointed stares_.* _Rage…* _

"Stop! Don't come any closer" Haden and I unexpectedly said at the same time, causing Bella to stop where she was. But looking into his mind I saw that we said our warnings for different reasons.

I didn't want Bella in harm's way of Haden, but Haden, more shockingly, wanted her away from the newborn that they had brought with them.

'_Newborn?!'_

"Bella, back inside _now_. That one is a newborn." I begged in a panic as I limply ran to her holding my chest.

"What?" Carlisle said in shock and ran ahead of me.

But Haden was already in front of the 'newborn' watching him carefully, putting himself between him and Bella.

Bella looked like she was about to follow my instructions, but seeing me limply run to her cemented her original instinct to be at my side.

"Oh my god, Edward, you _were_ hurt" Bella panicked out, quickly brushing Carlisle aside to get to me.

Esme instantly appeared at the back door, looking at me as she assessed the damage for herself, then looking to the newborn and Haden.

Her mind showed its intent on defending her family if she had to, but her assessment of what she faced, had her concerned that she would not be capable of doing anything at all. Newborn or not, he was Volturi, so to her, there was 'something' about him that made him a little more dangerous than the average vampire.

"I'm almost healed." I lied, pushing Bella behind me as soon as she reached me, turning my attention to Haden.

Haden's mind had shown that this newborn, Rolle, wasn't exactly new. He just had horrible control when it came to blood. He was a voracious drinker; a true glutton. And after Haden smelled Bella's blood for himself, he made sure Rolle was made to wait outside in the rain and away from temptation before he even stepped foot in the door.

But surprisingly Rolle didn't budge in the slightest from his spot when Bella ran outside. And Haden's mind showed that he was impressed given Rolle's past performances when blood entered the room.

"No worries sir, that's what these are for." Rolle said dryly, taking another pull of his cigarette. "Makes everything taste and smell like shit."

Looking now, Rolle's mind showed me that the smell and taste of burning nicotine was bitter in the extremes. But what was impressive, was that his determination not to compromise his mission and to succeed in showing some self-control were more powerful.

"Incredible, I would've never thought of that." Carlisle said truly impressed.

"Yes, nor I." Haden said in relative agreement nodding proudly at Rolle. "Hmph, these new vampires have their tricks."

_*Gun being loaded * *Room filling with purple smoke* * Ashes at Caius' feet* _I glimpsed before I was blocked once more.

'_What? __What__ was that?_

With the threat suspended, I turned to Bella, she was soaking wet from the fat heavy raindrops, and I didn't like what the rain did to her shirt with so many other males around. "Let's get you out of the rain, love. Our audience is eagerly being requested."

"But…"

"I'll be fine…if you help me that is" I amended, with a smirk, lifting her chin up so that she could look me in the face and not my chest.

She smirked back as much as she could, before tossing my arm over her shoulder, supporting my with her meager strength. She wanted to be there for me, and I allowed it. There was no point down playing the situation. She felt what I felt, and I felt her determination to be of use.

"Yes, come inside" Esme said dashing to my other side moving my arms over her shoulder supporting my weight as we made our way past Haden and Rolle.

Carlisle walked in front of us, but was mentally deciding whether or not to start a conversation to distract Haden and Rolle from our passing. But he just as quickly elected not to, thinking the attempt would be too transparent.

I on the other hand watched them warily, Haden's thoughts showed that he still held me in low regards for my arrogant behavior, but was determined not to let it affect whatever mission they were given. Rolle watched us carefully in his peripherals, monitoring and tracking every detail in our steps. But besides lifting the cigarette to his mouth for another long pull, he didn't move an inch from his post beside the deck steps.

Stepping inside, soaking the floor, I saw that Jane was determined not to even acknowledge our entrance. She instead concentrated on Alice. Her mind showed she was weighing the pros and cons of having a psychic within the Volturi.

To Jane it was all 'pro's' down the list, but when it came to Alice's hyper personality, _that_ was one huge 'con'. So it was a no in her book.

As for me, she still would like to burn me alive on the spot. But she did have her reasons for that. She and I had history.

Before Alice and Bella came to my rescue, Jane caught a glimpse of me, and had thought I was one of the most beautiful males she had ever seen; and like most other females gave me a small flirtatious smirk, letting me know of her interest. But my pain over my assumed loss of Bella, caused me to scoff and ignore her so blatantly and rudely that I had caused her to feel shame and 'inadequate'; and that is where my problems with Jane began.

Those feelings had brought to the forefront of her mind deep personal secrets and insecurity's about her small stature and her underdeveloped features. Features that have caused males to pass her up time and time again, causing her great pain and humiliation with every rejection. A secret humiliation that she and her brother shared and cried over time and time again.

And when she learned of my 'gift', she knew I knew their secret shame as well.

The indignity of that was almost too much to bear. It was one of the reasons why she took such great pleasure in torturing me with her gift, whilst praying for my swift execution. Because in her mind, the longer I lived the more chances I had to bare those secrets.

Now here I was again, standing only a few feet behind her with a head full of her deepest and darkest insecurities and shame.

She was blocking me, but I didn't need to be an empath to know why she wasn't turning around. Or that she was determined to get this meeting over with.

Our footsteps squished and spattered beneath out feet, and both Carlisle and I were caked, thigh deep in mud.

But that wasn't going to earn me any sympathy here.

'_Christ Edward, how stupid can you be? You're not just a 'sword' anymore, no one needs you to 'run in' and save the day. Why didn't you just wait? You were better off listening and attacking from a distance if this turned into a fight. Now you're up against the wall with the rest of us' _Alice chastised me for my lack of foresight and tactics.

I instantly saw her point, but didn't even have time to acknowledge her before she started on me again.

'_And for god sakes, will you _**stop**_ mouthing off. This situation could go one of two ways, and that Haden guy is the only light spot I see in this whole damn thing. So you sneering and growling at him like an asshole, isn't doing us any favors.'_ She heatedly thought to me.

Her mind took a similar path as Carlisle's. Hinting to me that she also thought my new ability had 'emboldened' me to be even more reckless and 'arrogant' than before.

'_And that made two.'_ I nodded in acknowledgement, internally rolling my eyes at myself as her points hit home. Because thinking on it, I probably never would've carried on like that before; not with Bella so much closer to their grasps than my own.

'_Edward, what are they here for?'_ Carlisle thought worriedly seeing Jane's intense gaze on Alice.

"Don't know, yet" I coded back to him in our own family version of Morse code.

"My apologies Lady Jane. In my attempts to impede young Edward, I had inadvertently caused injury to him and myself. I was merely giving us time to heal." Haden spoke up immediately entering the room behind us, and sliding the door closed.

'_Injuries?'_ I thought quickly, then I turned and saw what he meant.

His wrist fractured, but even more than that, his skin held slight indentations as well. It didn't take me long to piece it out from there.

_I__t__ was the rain_. I thought in wonder. At those speeds, every drop of rain, must have felt like hardened stone. Stone that created small but rapidly healing pot marks all over his skin.

'_Water did that?! Christ, how fast is he?'_ Carlisle thought, expressing the same amazement as me.

But I couldn't be in stunned by this for long. Because as 'polite' as Haden was trying to be, Bella's irritation with his 'easy' dismal of the damage he did to me were seeping out.

She was getting angrier by the second, and that anger caused me to panic. Now was not the time for that. We didn't need another 'Irina' incident.

Our two emotions collided and were internally battling for dominance. The angrier she got, the more anxiety and fear I felt, rinsing her rage away.

Ultimately, I won out and was able to bring her back to a state of reason. One where I hoped she would see the consequences if she erupted now.

Haden wasn't just some vampire, he was Volturi. And worse than that, he was a shield. If Bella kept going, she would have inadvertently outted herself.

"Hmph, understood." Jane said dismissively, already knowing much of Haden's control to genuinely believe that he had 'inadvertently' caused injury. He may not have wanted to, but he knew it was going to happen giving the amount of force his speed adds to his touch.

"Jane, with your permission, Carlisle and Edward will need a moment before we begin to get cleaned up. Is that alright?" Esme uneasily probed.

There was a small air of smugness in Jane's thoughts at being asked for 'permission' to do anything within our own home. Especially a from a coven like ours.

"Then hurry" She huffed unconcernedly, flicking her hand in response, adding to her previous smugness.

Ignoring her attitude, Esme and Carlisle dashed away, leaving as little mud behind as possible, but I wasn't going to be as spotless.

I ran upstairs at human pace, with Bella right behind me. I earned a pain filled jolt with every heavy step, one's I was sure Bella felt in some minute way. That caused some of my previous bitterness towards Haden to return.

When we got to the room, Bella immediately shut the door behind us,

"Let me see it…" She quickly pleaded with me after clicking the lock.

I didn't hesitate. I quickly lifted my shirt, and we both hissed.

My chest was slightly indented. And the last of the spider veins were closing up before our eyes.

"That bastard…Oh Edward, look at how much he hurt you." She sobbed quietly, then turn her eyes up at me. "Edward… I'll get him. I swear it. I'll split him right down the fucking middle, just like…" She boldly threatened, with her hand hovering over the damage, still too frightened to actually touch me.

"Bella!…"I whispered sternly getting her attention then shaking my head, signaling her by eyeing the door behind me. "Shhhh, love. Alice has a plan, and it seems we may need him, so we both have to be on our best behavior."

"But _look_ at you…" She angrily reminded in a low sneer, pointing to my chest.

"Love, there is no need to hold a grudge. It isn't permanent. Keep looking and you'll see what I mean." I said flicking my eyes down to my chest just as the indent was in the painful process of raising itself back up.

After another two minutes, the ones grievous wound had finally seared and sizzled its way closed.

"Fast healers remember? See, good as new" I said, taking a deep breath expanding my chest to prove my point.

She immediately looked me over; quickly walked around me to make sure I was just that.

"Better?"

"Not while _they're_ here," She scoffed as lowly as she could.

I immediately pulled her closer to my bare chest, embracing her tightly, and put my mouth to her ear.

"I hear you love believe me, I feel just as uneasy about this as you. Aro has used the memories he took from Alice and me and has prepped his guard in what to do if they ever need to approach us. That is how they were able to block Alice and didn't let her see them till they were at our door. And they are also blocking me right now. But more than that, you need to be careful Bella."

"Me?"

"Haden is a shield like Victoria, and like you. He sees the distortions and colors surrounding my mind, and he knows what they signify. And his gift of speed doesn't help things either. He and Jane will be our greatest obstacle if things go sideways. One could attack at the speed of thought, while the other could practically move that way. Truthfully, I should've stayed out of range and listened in like Alice suggested, but you were scared and I was scared for you, and nothing else mattered." Pecking her hair above her ear "But if Alice gets her way, and _if _I am able to control my mouthing off, we'll get through this, I promise."

"If _we_ are able to do it you mean. I had a few choice words for him myself you know."

Bel-la" I gently chided. "Let it go for now. Okay love?"

"He had _no_ right hurting you like that." She argued back stubbornly in a low whisper.

I simply smirked and pressed my lips and love onto her own for me.

I didn't want to argue that 'rights' have very little to do with our 'laws'. And that if we get out of this with only me getting a chest fracture, then I would count that as a blessing.

"Come love, let's get you out of those wet clothes and me into the shower. I'm cover in mud, and other things I _wish_ were mud. I need to rinse off." I said looking less than pleased looking down at myself.

"And yet you're still the most gorgeous man I've ever seen." She said kissing me soundly, humming against my lips.

After breaking our kiss, I went and showered quickly, while Bella opted to just use a towel and shop in our closet for something for us to wear.

Coming out, I saw that she had her hair tied back in a high pony tail, and wore a thin tan popcorn stitched turtleneck sweater, with black jeans and flats, and for me she put out a pair of copper colored loafers and tan corduroys, copper colored belt and V neck sweater.

_I couldn't have done better myself. _She was my mate in every way.

A quick toweling off and a change clothes, and we were back down stairs hand in hand.

Looking over at Haden I saw that he was without his cloak and shoes. I had to say he was a dead ringer for Matt Bomer. The only difference that stood them apart was his obvious red eyes.

"Here you go" Alice said cheerfully walking past Bella and me carrying a pair of unused loafers.

"Thank you. You are a most gracious host, Mrs. Cullen. " Haden politely said, adding a slight bow as he took the shoes from her; his senses registering for themselves that his shoes was in fact new, and of the highest quality.

"You're _most_ welcome." Alice said sweetly, adding her own head bow in return. "Your cloak will be out of the dryer momentarily. But I am sure that we will have lots to discuss as we wait." She said tapping her temple.

"Of that I do not doubt. Shall we?" Haden said gesturing for Alice to lead him to his seat.

Walking past us, Haden took the time to nod towards Bella and I, forcing us to do the same. Then we followed behind him, and took a seat on the right side of the room by the roaring fire place.

Jane sat upon one of Emmett's and Jasper's oversized leather modern recliners, looking like a princess on her mother's throne, not even bothering to pretend to be interested in the trivial matter of seat placement, but looked to Haden as he took the other large leather seat to her left.

Carlisle and Esme came in as soon as Haden sat, causing him to stand and bow slightly again, before Carlisle waved him off to take his own seat at the other end of the room in front of Jane and Haden.

Alice taking the large sofa for herself was already reminding me to keep my calm no matter what I hear.

Esme adjusted herself slightly apart from Carlisle and looked on warmly at the two Volturi in front of her. But that was just for show. Her mind showed that Carlisle instructed her already that if anything were to happen, she is to upend the table in front of her and block herself off from Jane's sight. At least doing that would allow them both to be conscious for whatever happens next.

Seeing her mind once more, I saw that her legs were already crossed and that her toes were already under the table ledge, ready to flick it up at a moment's notice.

They were taking this seriously, Carlisle thought showed me that Jane doesn't just 'visit' anyone.

So they prepared the best they could in the time they had. They knew their own strengths and weakness, and were putting great faith in us to come up with something during those few moments. But mostly they were counting on Bella to be our trump card, and prayed it didn't take too much to get her going.

_They were in luck there. _

We waited with baited breath, but didn't have to wait long.

"Explain"

That was all Jane said, but only I saw the multiple dimensions of questions she had; and that she wanted an answer for all of them.

It was closing in on three am in the morning and she wanted to have her plans for her mission by sun up; but first she wanted to know exactly what she was jumping into.

The thoughts in the room were still reflecting on her etiquette when I began.

I started at the beginning. I explained in a way that they could understand. I explained to them of James characteristics and his mental inability as a hunter to let go of the chase once he had committed himself; and how it ultimately cost him his life. But I saw that this part they all knew from Aro when I 'visited' them and gave him my hand.

So I went on to tell them about everything that happened after our return. Victoria's 'runs', testing our defenses, her attempts to go after Bella's father, us calling the Volturi to inform them of the situation once we figured out her plan to create an army, and our enlisting the help of our cousins in the north. Victoria's attack plan, her determination to expose us all, and the details of the battle that ultimately took place.

Hearing this slightly raised the eyebrows of Haden and Rolle, but not Jane. Her thoughts showed that she had faced worse odds during the southern wars where she and Alec made a name for themselves by destroying over five hundred vampires in their great 'sweep' of the south. So she wasn't impressed. But they all listened intently as I explained how we did away with all thirty four newborns.

But hearing what little I could from their minds, I knew it wise not to go into too much detail here. I didn't want them going back to Aro with any new information to 'impress' him. What he knows is bad enough. I didn't need him salivating after Alice or Bella any more than he already was.

I took chances and omitted anything to do with the wolves. I thought we had enough problems without adding them and that foolish treaty into the mix. All minds in the family recognized that fact and showed agreement.

With everything explained, Rolle and Haden enthralled, we awaited Jane's reply. But Jane's mind was busy reflecting on my story, and she was coming up with new questions. Questions to explain away her confusion and outright disbelief.

Looking at my posture, as I sat forward, her eyes shifted from me to Bella.

'_Madness… All this madness over one human girl?_'

"Hmph, and _that_ makes three. What is with her? She seems to have a knack for causing madness in our kind" She said looking to me.

Annoyance flooded Bella then, overriding her caution.

"Only two of them were mad, Laurent was just hungry. And I would ask you to please refrain from talking about me as if I'm not here or somehow beneath you. For neither is true, and it's rude." Bella firmly quipped, causing smirks of pride from everyone in room except Jane.

Surprisingly though, she was too busy trying not to be stunned and impressed by Bella's boldness.

For 'this' girl, sitting here now was a far cry from the whimpering 'wet-rat' slip of a girl that came whining down the halls of Volterra pining over her lost 'boyfriend'.

She was so impressed in fact, that she didn't bother to correct Bella to let her know that I was the 'third' she meant.

Personally I was surprised. This wasn't the Jane I remembered. But I guess at the time, I didn't even bother to look.

Remembering my presence, and possibly what I 'knew', Jane turned back to me, serious once more.

"Thirty four you say? And you survived_, intact_?" Emphasizing her meaning at the end.

"It wasn't without difficulty" Carlisle said humbly, attempting to downplay us. "But once our request for Volturi assistance went unheeded, Jasper, one of my sons, took charge of our training, and with it, we were able to overcome them. They had strength and numbers, but in the end only discipline mattered."

Haden's eyes flicked to Jane's for the briefest of moments at the mention of Jasper, but his mind remained steadfast and closed to me.

"Hmph, Well I have to say I'm impressed" _She wasn't _"Thirty four newborns and _two _of them were highly gifted? Is that right?" She asked with a subtle suspicion. Her mind replaying the in-flight movie she watched on their private flight.

We nodded cautiously picking up on her suspicion.

"_Just _two?" She asked again, with equal suspicion facing Carlisle head on almost daringly.

'_Edward? What does she already know?_ Carlisle thought warily, uncertain on how to answer. But I couldn't respond to him without give us away. So I did the next best thing.

"That's what we said. Just two" I answered nonchalantly, acting before thought. She already hated me. So if she was going to catch anyone in a lie, I'd rather it be me.

She squinted suspiciously, never taking her eyes off Carlisle.

"And your two families did it _alone_?" She pressed again. Giving us a new suspicion.

To which I nodded for everyone.

Her eyebrows rose slightly then she turned to Haden and held his gaze, then back to us.

'_They know something,'_ my family thought almost identically. Bella might have as well, as I sensed her caution rise within her.

"Let's try this again." Jane said no longer masking her doubt. "From the top this time. If I heard your _story _correctly, it points to the fact that you were greatly outnumbered, and from what you've explained it wasn't until _later_ that you decided to include the Denali coven. So, why did you hesitate?"

"It wasn't like that" Alice reacted. "She had less than that when we called for both you and them."

"_Less?"_ Jane stressed. "If that was the case, why didn't you find her and destroy her sooner. Why didn't you eliminate the threat they posed to your coven_ before_ it turned into all of this?!" She firmly stated, then turned sharply to Carlisle, her mind reflecting on what she knew of his character "_Why did you not __**act**__?!" _

"Why didn't _I_- Why didn't _you?!_" Carlisle quickly bit back, surprising us all even Jane. "Where were all of you?"

His mind showed that he knew exactly what she was trying to do. He had seen a tactic like this before and was not about to become a victim to it.

He thought that Jane was trying to maneuver the situation in a way that shows us the villains, and he was determined to not let that happen.

But in response to his questions, the Volturi minds all went into a completely different place.

*Flash* "_'Run!'..."_

Trees, no a jungle whipping by—Heavy rain—Ancient Ruins…an old city of stone –A man with black glass like skin, with burning red eyes, was giving chase'

*Flash* "_Fools! The madagascarians, __need__ to be disciplined… Execute two of their members… let them choose the two, then kill two of the deciders instead. Their loyalty would be broken after that and they'll fight it out once we're gone, leaving our hands clean… 'Brilliant as always Ciaus'* _

* Flash*_ 'Shit, the trees, she's _in_ the fucking trees'… 'Taylor lookout!' -_Branches snaked around him then quickly snapped him in two. '_She's making them come alive.'_

*Flash*_ 'The Graven coven has been requesting our aid, masters. It seems a new coven is on the rise and moving in.'… 'Those two boy lovers aren't dead yet?'...' Fools, how did they __**not**__ know they were being threatened like this?'... Interesting, let us consider brothers, this new coven may be able to offer us some 'new' possibilities don't you think?... "You heard him, let them rot, we have other problems.'… 'Yes sir'*_

*Flash_* 'Give our Tia` back!'* _A fierce but stunning woman with red eyes and pale caramel skin who had white dreadlocked hair that flowed to her mid back, growled out darkly in Portuguese.

She was crawling on all fours around the encircled Volturi, like a cat. But it was the scenery behind this beauty that caught the attention of the mind.

Trees all about were moving wildly, growing at an abnormal rate. Branches from those trees, spearing the ground, crisscrossing one another, around Aro's group, literally caging them in. Then there was another vampire, a man, no a veritable giant standing almost nine feet tall, and looked to be made of igneous glass. He was locked in the cage with them growling murderously as he pressed forward fearlessly. One against eight, and it was they who feared him. He roared, and his skin became impossibly darker. His eyes seemed to literally glow crimson with his intensity. And with one push… he was on them.

…_The hell—was that? _I thought with caution.

*Flash*_ "Felix, take five men of your choosing and Annette. Scout the usual watering holes, and see what the nomads are talking about. Bring back news of whatever else has been happening during our absence. Use her ability and stay from sight"… "Yes, Master Aro"* _

*Flash*_ "My dear, dear Gianna, show me what you see…" … "As you wish master Aro"* _

*Flash*_ "The Brothers aren't at their post. 'What? Find THEM!'…"*_

*Flash_* "Dear ones, __we__ have been neglectful. We have strayed from our mission, and have done so at great personal cost. Though many of us have fallen"… _

*Flash*_ "Master's we're surrendering?… 'This is not a surrender!'" *_

What? What was that? Fallen? Surrender?

_*_Flash* "_Madeline's coven would like a word, masters… 'Damn it, not now! What do those witches want?'…Calm, brother, it will not serve to anger witches. Let's hear what they have to say… 'Bowing to the will of witches. Pfft, one day brother, they will realize how 'accommodating' you are, then we will all be made to pay. We should destroy them all, and head off that fate'… It's been tried time and time again dear Caius. And all who have tried have failed. No one has ever been able to get them all, and those who remain, will make you pay with misery. Their curses move more swiftly than even ourselves… "Bah"'* _

_*_Flash*_…The rumors are out….Sven coven has increased in members. They have gone from three to nine since our absence…. '__Why__ do you suppose they need so many Caius?'…' 'Tsk, irrelevant. Send Afton and two of our new recruits to walk among them. If they pose a threat kill them. If they don't, then kill three, but do it discreetly. Sven has been power hungry for years and I don't like his plate looking so full."* _

*Flash*_ "Master… While you were away the Cullen's have requested your aid." *_

It ended there. Their minds slipped for the slightest of moments once the question was asked. They weren't as practiced with blocking me as my family was. The random, out of sequence happenings and images were more than enough to piece together the story.

And from what I could make out, I would say that the supernatural world was frantic, verging on chaos. Covens all over world were took advantage of the Volturi's 'absence', and the Volturi were overtaxed and stretched to the limit. Now they're in a mad rush to make their presence known once more.

But more than any of that…I knew what happened in South America; or at least got a much better idea of what happened than anyone else.

As impossible as it seems, there were more powerful vampires out there. Three, possibly four. Two maybe three females and huge male. And somehow they were able to fight the Volturi and all their numbers to a stalemate.

But I was no fool. This was a secret they didn't want getting out. This was a secret they would _kill_ to keep.

I immediately and subtly found the floor to be of more interest. I looked away from Jane to almost anything else to hide my discovery.

Bella's awareness of my mood change caused her to turn to me, but a slight squeeze of her hand and a raise in my anxiety levels was enough to signal her to show more caution; which she did by following my lead and casually averted her gaze, looking toward the family.

I was proud she caught on quickly. She was getting so much better at reading my mood and situations now.

But it was a wasted effort, Jane didn't even notice the slip, and her glare was pinned to Carlisle.

'_Insolent…Ungrateful…' _

"We've made it so easy for you all haven't we? Just—pick up your phone and point—'there's the mess I made, now clean it up'. That is what you all think isn't it?" Jane pressed tightly.

"No, it's not. But it is the purpose you've assigned to yourselves is it not?" Carlisle debated back.

"And I suppose it doesn't even come to mind that what you ask is for us to place ourselves in danger in your stead does it?" She spat out bitterly, Causing Haden's eyes to look at her imperceptibly. His mind was a steel trap once more giving nothing away.

Carlisle was thoroughly confused. Of all the responses he expected, he didn't expect that one, especially not from Jane. He was about to recant or restate his question, but Jane growled over him.

"But if you feel you must know, we had our _own_ messes to clean up. We can't be expected to nurse _every_ wound in our world, especially the _self-inflicted _ones caused by your _in-action_." She said as her rebuttal.

That last statement washed away any previous confusion in Carlisle mind. Jane's last statement more or less confirmed his original suspicion.

"That was _not _the case. We had no choice but to wait for her to leave the city given the numbers she had." Carlisle firmly explained. "What would you have had us do? Hunt them down and fight them in the middle of a city? That would have without a doubt brought unwanted attention to unto ourselves." Carlisle stressed. "There are camera's almost everywhere, and our faces are well known in this area. It wasn't worth the risk."

"_Avoid_ unwanted attention?" Jane mockingly questioned. "You mean unwanted attention you caused when you did_ nothing_ when she was in your grasp? And again when you left her _alone_ and _allowed _your problems to grow exponentially. Or is it the human army that has literally encircled themselves around you? Were these the unwanted circumstancesyou were trying to avoid?" Jane sneered bitterly at Carlisle "Well guess what?" Taking an even more firm tone "YOU'VE FAILED!" She shrieked out, now sitting forward on her chair, leering at Carlisle almost daring him to contest her. "_You_ didn't want to leave your _human_ comforts behind and do what needed to be done. And now sit here, like a wide eyed fool, surprised when the blame for your own circumstances falls back where it belongs; squarely on _you_!"

'…_What...? Human comforts?'_ Carlisle thought slightly confused once more.

Esme quickly put her arm across Carlisle's chest pressing him back while sliding forward herself. Her mind showed that things we close to getting out of hand, if they weren't there already.

"Yes, in hindsight it is just as you said, we didn't leave, but not for the reason you've cited." Esme agreeably stated, causing Jane's eyes to slowly lift from Carlisle to her. "Stay or go?…It was a gamble on our part. Even with the capabilities of Alice and Edward, there were no guarantees we would've gone unnoticed. Simply put, we didn't want to move against one death threat, just to create another." Gesturing to the two in front of her.

'_That was close'_ Alice thought, reflecting on what would've happened if Esme didn't step in and Carlisle 'debated' his point further.

Jane grinded her jaws, but sat back in her chair once more. Esme's statement seemed to have pacified her for the moment. Haden nodded at Esme's words, thoughtfully giving her a small but warm smile as his mind showed relief.

"It is always a pleasure to meet with vampires with a healthy 'respect' for the law, isn't it Lady Jane?" Haden said purposely, with a small bow of his head toward Jane.

"Yes" Jane said aloud in response. But mentally scoffed at the association of 'vampire' and my family.

Still her understated facial expression did express a modicum of pride about something, but as for what she was proud of, I could only guess now. She had closed herself off to me once more.

Seeing Jane relax once more eased the tension in the room, but only minutely.

I was rubbing small circles on the back of Bella's hand and fed her whatever calm I could muster. She had gotten really tense when Jane started shrieking.

'_Keep things calm. Just like this.' _Alice thought to me.

Jane took a moment to pan our faces, then turned back to Carlisle.

"You have explained a great many things, but answer me this. In your coven's _'single-handed'_ destruction of those thirty four, what part did the wolf play?" She asked showing us the root of her previous suspicion.

The family mentally gasped, but kept their faces trained. Bella had no such luck and gasped openly, causing Jane to smirk at her surprise.

_Stupid…Of course they knew_.

I shouldn't be surprised at all. But I was. I had all but forgotten that Aro gleamed this off of Alice. Naturally he would mention something like this to his guard. Instructing them of things to be aware of if they 'just-so-happened' to find themselves in our area.

But it seems Jane was the only one informed. In his shock, Haden's thoughts immediately drifted to 'Children of the Moon'. And then Rolle, still outside in the downpour with a cigarette held an inch away from his lips, was listening with more interest as the supernatural world expanded in front of him once more.

Her question was directed towards Carlisle and from Carlisle's thoughts I saw that he was about to make a mistake and try to cover for the wolves. But it was much too late for that. Lies and half-truths at this point would do more harm than good.

'_You might as well. Talking around it doesn't help us'_ Alice thought to me after seeing my decision to come clean.

"It was wolves, not wolf" Causing everyone's, except Alice's head to snap me.

The only person in the family stunned by my unexpected transparency was Bella. Carlisle and Esme already knew that if I was saying anything at all, it was with good reason. Especially if both Alice and I are in the same room, with one eye on the future and one eye on the present.

"…at the time of the battle, there were ten of them, now they number fourteen." That caused Haden's eyes to bulge, but he quickly found his composure. Although his body radiated calm excellence, his mind was a storm of questions. Questions about how we are even able to live in close proximity with so many 'children'. And why is this pack so dense? Not to mention an especially furious thought about why we omitted such pertinent information the first time around.

"…They are not the werewolves you're thinking of," I tapped my mind,. "These are 'shape-shifters'; their forms just happen to be wolves."

'_Ah, the weaker brothers…'_ Haden thought, his mind quelled.

'_Two kinds?'_ Rolle contemplated as his new world expanded even more.

"So you lied?" Jane said accusingly, getting everyone's attention.

If there wasn't a stone of dread in our stomachs now, there was now.

"Yes we… 'omitted' a few truths." Carlisle stated, but did so repentantly. But his words only served to earn him a scrutinizing glare.

"Of course we did, what other choice did we have?" Alice said cheerily, deliberately attempting to down play the seriousness of the situation. And spoke as if her words weren't a confirmation of our confession. "You've been blocking my brother ever since you got here, so who knew what you knew. It would've been stupid to just incriminate ourselves, don't you think?" Alice put forth, already seeing the response.

In Haden's mind that was a bold statement. But also, absolutely correct. It was a risk, but one that he admittedly would've took himself.

Jane scoffed "Begin again, the _truth_ this time." Jane growled and scowled, but still surprising us all with what looked to be another chance; but also letting us know that she would get serious if we played her again.

'_Wait…is she letting that go?' _Haden thought not knowing what else to think. Looking to us, his mind showed that we 'omitted' truths and were caught red handed; and yet now it looks like we weren't going to be punished.

Carlisle leaned forward once more and did as he was bid. He explained the whole truth this time, right down to the division of numbers, who killed who and how many, the gifts of the _four_ gifted members and the guns used on the wolf pack. But as honest as he was, he deliberately lied once again stating that Bella and I went into hiding, and that it was he, Esme and Kate that killed Victoria, while Jasper crippled and destroyed her three personal guards, one of which was her 'enslaver'. But now that was easily overlooked.

"So there were _other_s with gifts as well?" Jane said exasperatedly, when she realized something else was kept from her. But she kept her external composure this time.

Slipping again, Jane's thoughts showed she was more concerned with how well Aro was going to receive this news. She knew how 'partial' he was to the gifted among the species.

"Interesting." Haden said aloud, but was thinking us foolish to hide this. To him, the new information gain was hardly worth the risk. Especially if it was in attempt to cover the tracks of 'dogs'. "And if you don't mind me asking, what were their abilities exactly?"

Seeing no reason not to answer Carlisle continued.

"Well the 'girl', I 'heard' created something tantamount to a 'phantom' of sorts, an after image, while her real body went completely invisible to sight, sound, and smell. But it only lasted about five seconds or so. The 'male' made people 'avoid' him. I…I don't know how to accurately describe it, but it seems he was able to 'make' others unwilling to be near him, with some sort of vertigo field. If you pressed against its edges, you would find yourself on your knees, expelling sickness. And it would happen whether you were a vampire or not." Carlisle said pretending ignorance, and leaving it at that.

"Hmm, a shield of sorts I suppose." Haden stated to no one.

"Possibly" Carlisle answered anyway.

"What happened to them?" Jane eagerly questioned, mentally still hoping something could be recovered from this debacle.

This was dangerous. I didn't need to be Jasper to know that everyone of us was cringing at this very moment.

Frederick and Brettania, as she now likes to be called, were both 'adopted' into the family. Frederick held an even stronger position since he mated with Tanya, the true leader of the Denali family. But what did that matter now? The Volturi wouldn't see any of that. They are desperate for new 'talent'; new members to fill the ranks; and holding Frederick and Brettania accountable for Seattle would be the fastest way to get it.

If discovered, the options for Frederick and Brettania were going to be simple. They were either going to be deemed a loose end, or giving the 'opportunity' to be indentured servants to pay off the debt to our society. All which depended solely upon their level of repentance for their 'crimes'. The _guiltless_ crime of being born to the wrong maker.

"They…" Carlisle started out meekly,

"They failed their mission." I intercepted, and stated as truthfully as was requested.

Alice's flash vision had shown to me the rip Carlisle's honesty would've cause between our families, so I couldn't let him finish that statement.

'_Phew, that would've been a tragedy.' _Alice thoughts relieved once more.

'_Thank you son'_ Carlisle thought, never more grateful for my talent than now. But he didn't relax; he held his caution of Jane, because this wasn't over.

"Failed their mission?" Jane repeated, her mind still more concerned over the loss of another two promising gifts and Aro's reaction.

"Yes, failed. We did what we had to do to prevent them from attacking the town, not to mention stopped them from fulfilling Victoria's final wish to expose the _entire_ supernatural race." I stressed, trying to get them to remember the bigger picture.

"But that's the past" I said quickly before she pressed for more "My father and I were on our way back to the family after learning that the authorities made a discovery today that could prove disastrous for us." I state earnestly "We need your help?"

That caught their attention.

"Help in what exactly? What discoveries have you made?" Haden pressed, now leaning forward.

I wasted no time in going into the details. I described the wolf battle from the perspective I saw in Seth's mind as he recanted it to Bella in her room. Mentally, all three were genuinely intrigued by the perspective I was able to describe the story from.

A battle from the mind of the enemy as they went through it, was not a tale they have heard in all their long years.

I pointed out that it was those very guns that the investigators had found today, and due to its proximity to tribal lands, it has made the wolves and all its people suspects for investigation.

'_Rightfully so' _Haden thought on the side.

Then I explained the entire situation as it stood. I started with Watson the super computer the investigators were using and explained in detail the threat it possess, but more importantly, what we were doing to circumvent it.

That however didn't go over as well. Their knuckles were bone white by the time I finished that part.

They held a broader view on things, and saw this system as a new threat to our world as a whole. Their minds showed that one of the things they depended on most to keep our secret, was humanity itself. Or more to the point, how slow humanity was at putting two and two together. But with a system like that in place, they were sure the get the bigger picture faster, making our individual 'slips' into one solid case, that would in short-order point out the existence of another race.

Their minds were wary, but knew I wasn't finished. So Jane flicked her chin signaling me to go on, while her mind prayed I didn't say any more than she could handle.

I went into the vison Alice had that alerted us to the new threat, and explained that this discovery was the literal 'smoking gun' the investigators were looking for, and told them that the agents minds who were once dull with boredom, were now peaked with interest and determination.

At this point, the family was mentally praising my handling of the situation and Bella showered me with her pride for taking charge. But they were the only ones, the Volturi were still looking to hear more.

So I went on to explain the exact conversation and orders given by the Agent in charge. I told them that we should be expecting an investigator as soon as noon today, but Alice jumped in and said that she see's our schedule open for some reason. So then I told them that Carlisle and I still had to warn the tribe of what was coming their way.

"Depending on what happens today, Carlisle and I were going to go back out to see how the investigation was going on reservations, to see if we can gleam any clues and to make sure that the tribe keeps their word." I said, with Carlisle nodding along.

I wanted to show that we were in fact proactive about things, and taking the situation seriously. But then Jane's mental barrier broke, and I was made to see what she thought of that.

She was livid.

It was only in mind alone. But it was all there. Her eyes panned my family and couldn't believe with so much talent and years we couldn't figure out the obvious.

'_We're undone.'_ She thought ominously, then looked at the almost proud ignorant faces in front of her.

"Fools!" Jane snarled out darkly, surprising Carlisle, Esme, and Bella. Her mind showing that she wanted to char us to the bone in our seats for not realizing the obvious.

In her mind she had already 'mapped out' where the investigation was going and possibly where our world was going, and was mentally cursing us for not realizing we were well past the point of no return.

"There is no need to make such a drastic assessment." Carlisle calmly stated with his palms out, already guessing where her punitive mind was going and what tactics she would use to solve the issue. "Things still have time to play out, and we need that time in order for my son to get ahead of this investigation. So please have faith; with both Edward and Alice looking into the situation we will know with _certainty _when the right time is to act."

"_That _is your sage advice in this situation? Have _faith_? Wait and see? For _what_? For you to finally realize what I already _know_?" Jane condescended. "You fool! Where is your _common sense_, what happened to your instincts? You've become too damn 'dependent' on your parlor tricks. You can't decide on a single thing without their input, can you?" She sneered, causing Carlisle's mind to flashback to what he was telling me about doctors who depend on that system to do their jobs for them.

"That is not the case." Carlisle feebly defended, caught in-between his own thoughts.

"It isn't?" Jane sniped. "Are you telling me that you couldn't see for yourself that letting this investigation go on 'unhindered' and 'un-sabotaged' was the mistake that had undoubtedly brought calamity to your door. Are you really telling me you couldn't see that underhanded action was needed _before_ they've reached the unavoidable conclusion of your involvement?"

"Please understand, we're in the process of doing that right now." Carlisle patiently implored.

"_It's too late_!" Jane snapped back without hesitation. Her words were her experience given a voice and flew out instinctively.

"No it is not. Let my son Emmett have his opportunity to play his hand. If done right, no lives need to be lost here. "

The Volturi's thoughts all held a long pregnant pause of disbelief and disappointment. I closed my eyes slowly and squeezed them tightly, signaling to Carlisle that he had said the wrong thing.

Haden's brow twitched up minutely, then back down as he composed himself and held back on his verbal lashing of what he just heard, and thought about the change in man in front of him.

Even Rolle, paused for a moment to shake his head in slight disbelief of the folly he just heard.

"_No __**lives**__ need __to__ be lost_?" Jane repeated mockingly. "You've held back because you're worried about a few _human _lives, when the very life of your mate, coven _and_ future is at stake? When the _secrecy_ of our _world_ is at stake? Are you so _thick_ and puffed up with hubris about your lifestyle, that you can't see that one does not equal the other?!"

Ignoring her slights, Carlisle explained his position further. "No, I just believe that there are more solutions to be had than just the one. You have your ways, and _we_ have ours. We will act when it's _time_ and not a single moment before. "

"You are _mad!_" Jane growled out long and darkly, causing Bella and Esme to sit up attentively. I felt fear and anticipation from Bella. "Has the constant taste of that 'blood' bent your mind?"

"Is it really madness to not want to deprive another of life before exhausting every possible action?" Carlisle quarreled back. "As a leader to my family I must lead by example. Grant it, the road we take is not easy, but we will suffer the lashes and the scorn, and be better for it in the end. We will not kill as a matter of 'expedience'. I've seen first-hand how slippery '_that_' path is," He said flicking his eyes to Jane's Volturi emblem. "And I will not walk it while other roads remain open."

Jane's eyes followed his, and looked to her emblem then leered back to Carlisle. It was then he and every one of us realized his mistake.

Jane's thoughts were furious, and her glare reflected their intensity. Thoughts of ungratefulness, and hypocrisy flew through her mind. Her lips slowly pulled back showing her teeth, as a low but deep menacing cracking growl grew in her throat. But even with all that, Carlisle remained firm.

"Your hatred of my way of life only proves…."

"Proves what? What does it prove?" Jane taunted, cutting Carlisle off sharply. "You think you're something 'special' don't you? You think you and the Denali coven are some _great_ _wonder_ to our world? You think I don't know the man you were in Volterra? Or the real reason why you hold back now, to _spare _lives?" Haden raised his hand to calm her, but it was slapped away and ignored. "But you're wrong, _you're not_, and _I do_."

"You stayed with the masters before my time, but I heard it all. I heard you shared laughter with them as if they were _your_ equals. Walked with them and stood with them as they passed judgment, and did so, so often that rumors of a 'fourth brother' started to spread about our world. You were able to get closer and more personal with the Masters and the wives in your short time there than anyone thought possible. But that also meant that they were able to get closer to you."

Carlisle's mind had quickly closed off to me. My eyes darted to him briefly, then looked away slowly. He was hiding something that was clear. He was replaying yesterday moment by moment.

"I doubt Aro would've told you anything of true substance about my time in Volterra. Matter of fact, I know he didn't; because you're still alive." He said cryptically causing us all to look upon him anew, never knowing him to be so… 'secretive' before. "So I know your _feelings_ on my choices are mistaken."

"_You_ don't know _what_ my feelings are!" Jane shrieked over Carlisle's cryptic defense "And as for your 'choices and diet'; I know to you it's not about making yourself a better vampire than the rest of us, you seek to make yourself a better _human_. And _that_ Cullen, is just _sick_."

I was relegated to watching facial expressions. It seems the angrier Jane had gotten the more secure her mind had become.

The eyes in the room were quickly traveling back and forth between Carlisle and Jane. Each pair I saw was just as confused as the one before it.

"Watching you carry out this – _mockery_ is like watching a human dragging its knuckles, desperately trying to de-evolve so that it could be the ape it once was."

"I didn't choose this life!"

"Fool, you didn't _choose _to be human either. You were just born into it. Just like this life. So why love _that_ life more?" Jane debated bitterly

"I don't 'prefer' one over the other."

"Lies!"

"I am not lying. They both have equal…"

"_Be. Silent!"_ She roared. Carlisle immediately fell to the floor screaming.

"Carlisle!" Bella and Esme screamed through there shock and panic.

The growls were fierce; we were all on our feet crouched. Bella tried to get in front of me, but I quickly blocked her from sight. Haden was a shield and I didn't want him to know of her.

But our rapid movement sent mixed signals and escalated things. Haden was in front of me, eye to eye in an instant. Rolle was through the door, hand gripped on what seemed to be a very large handgun, ready to act himself, just as Esme kicked the table up in front of them cutting off Jane's vision.

That was the signal. _Now!..._

'_Don't!'_ Alice protested but I was already on the move. I had to act fast, this was Haden. Rolle had already drawn his weapon, thoughts showing he was going to target me first, but I had my plans already made up.

I threw Haden a fake, when he moved to dodge a punch that was never going to connect, and tracked it with his eyes; I kicked his legs from under him and spun him around in the air averting his gaze from my mate and placed him between me and Rolle. I had my teeth to his neck, threatening Rolle with Haden's decapitation if he moved.

But Rolle was not one to be threatened or bluffed. His mind was made up as well, and Haden's life was forfeit as soon as he was captured. But worse than that, he had two pistols, and his aim was perfect; already on me and on Bella.

The flash from one of the previous vison were now making sense. So I knew without fault, that whatever was coming out of those guns, were made for the sole purpose of killing our kind.

This wasn't going to go my way.

'_Are you done boy?_ Haden thought to me in indignation, thinking my actions too rash and how easily he could break free if he tried.

That caused me to pause. Haden's mind showed no resistance, and no intent to fight back, only determination to calm the room.

'_Let him go Edward! We need his help.'_ Alice thought to me. _'Shit. Too fast… Too spur of the moment…Sorry, I didn't see this. Shit…I don't know what will happen' _Alice thought in a panic, then switched her mind into her battle mode, and gave herself an instant five second forecast into the immediate future.

Seeing things play out for myself, I immediately let go of Haden, before Rolle ended up killing me. Causing Bella snap and killed everyone else, family and Volturi alike, in her rage and misery.

I quickly placed myself between Haden and Bella, hands up, showing surrender, causing Rolle to ease of the trigger before the hammer came back down.

He really wasn't one to joke with.

Through his eyes I saw my panicked expression, but it was Bella we both focus on. Her eyes were furious and were transfixed on Rolle before I stepped in and cut her off.

Haden looked around, and quickly caught sight of the upended table.

'…_Smart' _Haden commended when Carlisle's screams suddenly cutoff. Turing back to me with palms out and rising out of his crouch, he turned his attention to Jane.

In his mind he already knew what happened. She had slipped. She had gotten too 'emotional' and her power seeped out.

"My lady!" Haden said on his feet, straightening out his ruffled clothes, pretending to ignore the tense atmosphere in the room. "_Calm_ yourself, this is getting_ quite_ out of hand."

Jane broke her glare momentarily, but held onto her ire.

Seeing that was as good as he was going to get, he continued on.

"Rolle, stand down and head back to your post. We have things handled."

Without so much as a grunt or a second look at anyone except a softened glance at Jane, Rolle did just that, and did so respectfully. Leaving the room and sliding the door behind him quietly as to not disturb it further.

'_Hmph, there may be hope for that one after all.' _Haden thought

Esme and Carlisle made their way from behind the table, both of their expressions fierce as they stared at Jane.

The whole situation had gone from bad to worse in less than ten seconds.

Now how do we put it back together?

"Everyone please, take your seats. We can discuss things, _rationally _can we not?" Haden said setting the example by resuming his seat.

"I'll pass…" Jane quickly said standing in protest staring daggers at Carlisle, keeping the rest of us literally on our toes.

"I may not know all your 'secrets', but I was made well aware of your contempt for what you are. About your plans to throw your gifts toward the betterment and preservation of 'mankind'" Jane laid out to Carlisle whose only response was an extra slow shake of the head seemingly refuting everything Jane was suggesting.

"_Don't you dare deny it!_ I know all about the madness that runs through that head of yours." Causing all our eyes to shift back and forth between the two. "Your choice of blood is not the issue here. It doesn't make you something 'special'. There have been many before you who have made the same choice, but _none_ were like you. You took your choice and made an ideology around it. A crooked ideology that has turned otherwise sane vampires into madmen," she said flicking her eyes at me now. "How else can you explain him?"

"Watch it!" Bella snarled stepping in front of me. But Jane disregarded her, not allowing her focus to be disturbed.

"He comes into our home,_ begging_ for death, with a mind full of self-hatred and discontent for his life._ This life._ All caused by his inability to keep up with the foolishness you seeded him with." Carlisle eyes flicked to me then, and then turned back to Jane. "He then proceeds to turn down a position that would have put him at the right hand of the masters. And when shown leniency for the obvious crimes he committed, and given a simple proposition that would've saved the life of the psychic, his human mate, and himself, what did he do? He turned it down as well. All to keep his mate from turning into what he believed he was; a monster."

"A monster that your _philosophies_ made him believe he was. He was willing to let the physic, himself and his_ mate_ die, costing the vampiric world three gifts, all because _you've_ never taught your offspring how to live _with_ himself as he was. Instead you forced him to deceive himself even further, making him believe there was a way back from all this, and force him to suffer_ human_ roles and_ human_ schools, so that _you_ can have _your_ life. They all suffer meaningless repetitive existences so that you can what? _Temporarily_ heal already dying mortal men? You committed your 'family' to an empty void of mediocrity and purposelessness so you can do _that?_"

I was about to protest, but was sharply called to a halt by Carlisle's thoughts. Snapping around to face him, I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

'_Don't. Let her finish'_ Carlisle thought repentantly never taking his eyes off Jane. His thoughts unbelievably showed that 'some' of her words hit their mark.

"You've spent your time walking this line, risking _our_ secrecy, and you did it for what? _For what? _You've done _nothing _of note in the human world, cured not one disease or created a single new procedure. _Humans _have found their own solutions, _without _your 'influence'. They have made their cures and procedures while you mimicked their actions and held yourself and coven back, _pretending_ to be what you're not anymore. You dedicated your existence to creatures that would destroy you if they knew what you were. Creatures that are now looking to expose you at this very moment. And despite your _'disgust'_ with our natural diet, and ideology, you are still one of _us_. You are brilliant, and still thought of in high regards by our masters. And you still hold the most potential to be one of the most prominent minds of our race; and we have been waiting and _waiting_ for you to turn your brilliance toward the advancement of _our _kind."

I felt our anger transformed to confusion, and shock as Bella and I caught the others eyes, then turned back to Jane.

'_Edward what is she talking about?" _Esme and Alice asked me simultaneously. I shook my head not having a single clue.

'_He did tell her' _Carlisle thought truly shocked, causing me to snap my head towards him. Which caused him to seal his mind immediately.

"I have chosen to sacrifice my existence to serve and to preserve all of your lives. So you could have all this," she gestured around the room. "To keep the secret of venom and the immortality it brings away from the humans who would _Bleed. Us. Dry_ to get it, if they knew how close it was to them. To keep _your _secrets away from the rest of vampiric world!" This caused all our eyes to fall to Carlisle once more. "But what was that sacrifice for? What have you done with it? _What have you done for __**us**__?" _Jane yelled once more. But she was showing her pain in every note.

The room looked to Carlisle for a response, but his conflicted mind couldn't provide me a single one.

"You called for our aid, and we didn't show, and that has made you bitter. But how long has our world waited for you? How many times have you answered our calls? Where were you when we needed you? You were _hiding_! You and yours; pretending to be something you're not!"

"Three hundred years Carlisle. You sat around and _took_ for _Three._ _Hundred. Years_! You've taken our venom, taken its secrets, and gave yourself a mate, a family and an eternity to enjoy them. All the gifts our species awards us, then in your next move, turned your back on all of us, as you and your family _glorify _humanity and pine away at your loss of it. Turning your nose up at the rest of us, then _complain_ when the world you abandoned, abandoned you back." She quantified growing more and more rancorous herself.

"You may have lived with us once, but you've never had to fight in our wars, never had to make our sacrifices. Never had to face what we did in the Volturi to get you all where you are today. A place where you could have the 'choice' to live like you do; while you passively _mock_ those who earned it for you;" She said holding up her Volturi broach, then letting it drop "and looked away in disgust by the methods we use to make sure you keep everything you have. So _yes_, we're monsters, repulsive monsters. But we made ourselves that way, _so you didn't have to! _So that you could concentrate your great mind into _our _evolution. That was the deal _WASN'T IT_? That is what you were supposed to have been doing? You said you couldn't do what you needed to in the 'confines' of Volterra, and still keep your research secret. So they let you go. But in all this time, you've done _nothing!_ Not for _us_ or them or your coven. _Just yourself_. For you're the only one in your group that got what he wanted, while the rest spoiled away their time in purposeless existence."

Carlisle was no longer conflicted. He was fully ashamed now.

"_You _Carlisle Cullen, are the world's largest _hypocrite_, and _that's_ why I despise you!" She growled out darkly.

Jane quickly reached into her vest beneath her cloak, and pulled out an envelope.

"Here!" She said slamming it down in the center of the table Carlisle and Esme had used for cover. "_This_ is a pardon from the masters; an apology for not being able to respond to your call. But be warned, it's only good for a _single_ crime." Jane then picked up the envelope quickly ripping it in half.

"_What are you doing?!"_ Haden raised up from the chair, and snarled out at her. "_That_ was not your decision to make."

"_Yes_ it was, _she_ made it so" Jane said cryptically, losing us for a moment, then her head turned sharply to Bella, causing me to get in front of her immediately.

"_She _is still human." Causing Bella Esme and Alice to gasp, "And no matter _what_ they say, they are going to be discovered in short time; meaning _**we**_are going being discovered if nothing is done. There are too many crimes to punish here." She said now turning to the rest of us "So instead of pardoning them of a single crime, just to be forced to destroy them for the other; I will give them a choice." She explained to Haden, then turned to the room.

"Save the girl, and handle this 'situation' yourself; which of course you will _fail _to do. Or stand aside now, let us kill the girl and put her mate out of his misery, and take care of this situation 'our' way. The way you should have done long ago. _Those_ are your choices, now… _choose!_" She growled out.

"What?... _Right Now_?" Bella said in shock. "Please. Wait, _just _wait a minute…." Then turned to me sharply "Edward lets hurry, there doesn't need to be a decision. Just turn me now. Bite me_. _If I'm turned then…_"_

"It's too _late_ for that!" Jane sneered. "You had your chance and squandered it away. Biting you now will be as tantamount as making a decision in your favor. But I would hold off if I were you. Any rash decision now would leave them with a human army _and_ a newborn to take care of."

"Wait, you can't be serious? A serious decision such as this…" Carlisle started to say

"I don't care for your contemplations. Time was your ally…_once. _I want your choice, _NOW!"_ Jane roared.

Haden knew this tone and was already crouched and picking targets for elimination in order of threat. Surprisingly he was smart enough to know that Alice would be his biggest obstacle despite his speed and my mindreading.

Rolle had crept in and was standing in the open door; hand already on the grip of his oversized pistols ready to draw down on the entire room.

This time, there was no mistake. They both knew what was coming, and began taking positions to make sure no one left here in one piece or unburnt.

'_She's serious Edward, her decision is set. She's ready to do it right now'_

'_Then our choice is made'_ I thought back to her.

"Bella, we choose to save Bella." Alice and I chanted together

"We'll take our chances with the authorities." Esme backed up quickly.

"What? No, this maybe your only way out. If things go badly…"Bella tried to protest.

"Then I'm with you any way." I told her firmly, and embracing her just as tightly. "But we'll handle it, _our _way."

"Yes, yes we will." Esme concurred, nodding to Carlisle, whose solemn stare hasn't moved from Jane.

"So be it" Jane said, then snapped her eyes to Carlisle. "You have three days. Poetic don't you think? It took three days of hell to come into this life. So I'll give you three days for you all to decide _and_ do what needs to be done, to stay in it."

"What?!" Alice yelled. "What the hell are we supposed to do with that?"

"What you should've done long before we got here. And when you realize what that is, and fail to do it, I'll be there, waiting to take care of both you and them." And then turned back to Carlisle, looking murderous. "And_ when_ _your_ time comes, I will _roast_ you till you die."

Snapping her hood over her head and ignoring the baleful stares she got from Esme and I,

Jane turned and made her way out the back into the downpour without another word, taking Rolle with her.

We stared after her bitterly, till her movements were lost in the sound of the falling rain.

'_We're in the clear—for now'_ Alice thought to me, seeing that Jane wasn't coming back tonight.

"It was the easiest choice Bella" Carlisle said soberly, choosing to ignore Jane's last remarks. "One of the easiest choices we've had in a long time."

"Thank you for saying that, but without that pardon… now we _have to_ succeed or else…" She stopped, quickly looking at Haden who had stayed behind.

"Then nothing has changed Bella. Success in this matter was always the only option." Esme kindly reassured.

"And the time frame changes nothing either. Things were picking up pace regardless, so we were going to have to solve this issue quickly." I said confidently

"Precisely, we can weather this storm, and get through it just like we've done before. And do so without unnecessary acts of violence." Carlisle stated intending to comfort Bella, but only ended up earning a growl from Haden.

'…_After all of that…_' Haden thought disappointedly.

"I see that your _attitude_ isn't the issue? But after listening to your plan of action, I would say your _intelligence_ is." Haden said slowly and deliberately enunciating each word, getting Carlisle's back up. "Maybe you're not the prodigy that we all _think _you are after all. I don't know what you've been through my friend, but _this" _he slowly gestured to our surroundings, "isn't anything you've been through before. Once more, I don't think you understand your situation fully either. So allow me a moment to clarify. _Your_ actions, or lack thereof, has dropped a mighty stone in the calm pond that was your life; and soon the last ripple will smooth away and die, and possibly your family along with it."

We all remained silent; solemnly accepting that fact. But I sure as hell didn't like it being repeated in front of my already concerned mate.

"…Waiting and letting the death count grow to such proportions was your worst mistake. You told my lady Jane that you didn't want to battle within the city out of fear of discovery, and that maybe true, but you and I both know, it was true to a _very_ small extent. For anyone who knows you for longer than a decade knows there is more to it than that. Because I remember the man who came to Volterra, and I remember the man who left." He paused to let that cryptic remark sink into Carlisle's mind. I couldn't tell if it did or not, because they were both blocking me.

"And the _full_ truth is, you didn't _want _to be the aggressor. Taking lives like that. Your consciousness couldn't stand the idea of it, could it Carlisle?" Haden said only pausing for a moment to see if Carlisle would acknowledge even that. When he didn't he continued.

"So in order to solve that 'spiritual conflict', you elected for defense. A more… _soothing_ prospect for your mind. A prospect that, you made yourself believe, prevented you from becoming a monster; from becoming someone like _me_." He said pausing again looking for a rebuttal, but only found Carlisle having a hard time maintaining his gaze. "So you went with self-defense, yes?—that is what you thought you could live with. You envisioned yourself a defender instead of a killer, a protector, not a butcher; but most of all; you envisioned your action as '_humane_'. I am correct aren't I?"

The family was all looking to Carlisle once more. And I was again forced to read his face due to the fact that he was still blocking me.

"Were you told as well?" Carlisle asked seriously. Confirming once more in one night that there was something he's never shared with us.

"No, your conversation with Lady Jane was quite enlightening. I had no idea your 'visit' to Volterra held such mysteries. I am curious, but I am no fool. My many years in Volterra have taught me that there is a danger in secrets, both in seeking and knowing. So if the masters ever decide to tell me the whole truth about your 'visit' then by all means, I'll be open ears. But I have no plans on asking them or you. One less _liability_, right?"

"That is probably the best course of action." Carlisle responded coolly.

"But inaction shouldn't be the response to every situation Carlisle. Tell me, how hard was it for you? How hard was it for you to just watch? To let the chips fall where they may, and let _hundreds_ of people die while you waited."

The room grumbled with contained growls from Esme, Alice and myself. We knew he didn't mean to have any malice behind his question, but that wasn't something any of us felt should be laid at Carlisle's feet. At least not his alone.

"You may not have killed them yourselves, but you did nothing to save them either."

''You do know we _can_ think for ourselves, right?" Bella said belligerently. Earning discreet proud smiles from Esme, Alice and myself. "We could've left anytime but we stayed because it really was the best choice of action."

She was lying there, because she argued the exact opposite to me not long ago, but only Alice and I knew that, and that was our secret.

"She is right. We told you this already._ Yes_ we could've just gone but the risk of exposure was too much. What would've been the point of destroying Victoria, just to hand over our lives to 'justice' afterwards?" Esme pointed out once more.

"Again, a_ fair_ point madam, but I only said that to say this." He responded to the room, then turned to Carlisle. "I don't know how many people you've 'saved' in all the years you've kept up this farce, but I believe, you're pretty much even with the amount you've lost; how about you?"

This time no one bothered to muffle their growls. He was being outright disrespectful throwing something like that back on Carlisle.

"Just about…" Carlisle whispered out, his words drenched in shame and guilt.

"She wasn't _after _him! She was after me. It's my fault those peopled died…" Bella tried to say, shooting to her feet.

Haden ignored her impertinence and kept his eyes on Carlisle.

"Stop it. BOTH OF YOU. Carlisle, Bella, You don't have to listen to this." Esme implored, cutting Bella off, and attempting to soothe Carlisle. "We did what we had to do given the circumstances. That is all there was to it."

"So many mistakes Carlisle. So many missteps. All in the search of the better path." Haden spoke as if only he and Carlisle were in the room. He stated gently, but shook his head in disapproval all the same. "I don't know what to make of it or you my friend. Were you right? Maybe at the time you were. But in hindsight, it looks like the expedient route would have saved more lives and had far less repercussion. Surely five hundred plus humans in Seattle would've thought so." He shook his head once more.

"But your main issue is something else entirely isn't it? And to that I would say this. _Life needs life._ There isn't a creature on earth that hasn't devoured another form of life to keep its own. A method of survival that is ingrained in every living thing, all the way down to bacteria. You choosing the ones without consciousness does not make you a saint or better than any of us. If anything your animals are the most innocent creatures on this planet. They have no plans past the moment they are in. They live their lives by taking only what they need and no more. Humans on the other hand, gorge on the earth and all its resources, trying to fill a pit within themselves that doesn't seem to have a bottom. So in turn we 'selectively' gorge on them; restricting their cancerous growth. Personally, I believe our existence serves a vital purpose in that regard. They are not all monsters, I know, but they are not all worth saving either. And in the long run, if we are_ all_ to survive here, then some of them must perish."

I doubt that would be enough to do anything to sway Carlisle's opinion, but I couldn't say the same for my mate. A strong sensation of an 'epiphany' was coming through from her.

"As for the mess you've found yourself in, I would only say this. Your appointment, your _only _job is to protect your family and to protect the secret; and if you have to scuttle this peninsula, and throw all the lives on it into the sea to do it, then _that_ is your task. So speak no more of 'mercy' or 'pity' -_Surviva_l by any means is what matters now. Because your pity will make everything you need to do that much harder. It will make _every_ decision you make the wrong one."

"I will try to…"

"_Carlisle!_ This situation has no room to accommodate half measures," He snarled out harshly. "Do or do not, win or lose, live or die. _Those_ are the choices your previous half measures have left you. You can no longer 'try' anything. The difficulty of your task has no room for soft measures of any kind."

The bleakness of his words was sending Bella's emotions crashing. I threw my arms around her and held her closer, and supported her emotions with my own, doing my best to keep them from hitting bottom.

"Why Haden? Why take the time to even bother with us if you feel things are so dire?" Carlisle examined.

"_Why_ do _you_ think so little of your value?" Haden cryptically responded, flicking his crossed leg.

"Look there…" He said pointing to the torn up pardon on the table. "In my eight centuries with the Volturi, I know that, _that _is only given to those we 'cherished' above all others. Those whose existence _must_ remain." He said piercing Carlisle's gold eyes with his red ones. "Aro wants something, no… is _expecting_ something out of you._ But, _even with immortality, we can't be made to wait forever, and there are limits to what can be pardoned. So I implore you to find a way to close this investigation into your lives, and escape from this place with our secrecy intact. Do so, and I'm sure the brothers will be lenient."

*Ding*

The bell for the dryer chose to go off then, giving us a sensation that we just left some surreal state of mind and was now firmly planted back in reality.

"Alice, would you be a dear and fetch my belongings for me please?" Haden courteously requested.

"Yes, of course." Alice piped up quickly, and flitted away, coming back just as Haden finished straightening his waist coat and 'V' insignia cuff links.

"Here you go, still hot" She said handing him back his cloak

"And it smells wonderful, thank you." Haden said slowly placing his cloak on once more.

Once all buttoned and zip up, he looked to Carlisle once more in contemplation, quickly deciding to just move forward with whatever it was.

"One last thing before I go. Carlisle, do you recall _how_ you were able to leave Volterra?"

"Yes, of course." Slightly confused by the question and the relevance. "They voted on it and when it was done I was granted permission to go."

"Yes, and do you know how the votes were cast?" Pressing against his thoughts, I saw that he was still blocking me well.

"Yes, it was two to one, in my favor."

"And who was the one?"

"Caius, I imagine."

"Wrong, try again." He said, shocking everyone.

"…Aro?" Carlisle said uncertainly.

"Marcus, Carlisle. The name you're looking for is Marcus. He was the only voice of dissention." Surprising us all again.

"Haden, what is this about?" Carlisle sternly questioned.

"More importantly than that, why are you breaking your 'master's' confidence?" Esme questioned with suspicion.

"Thank you for your concern, but I assure you, Master Marcus won't care, nor will anyone else."

Turning back to Carlisle, Haden chose to ignore everyone else's potential questions and pressed on.

"I was in the room, on guard, when the vote was cast. Marcus, who hadn't spoken a word in over a century, was most verbose that day. He warned the brothers that although your presence brought to them so many revelations about ourselves and our kind; that your way of thinking would eventually put us at odds. He said that your 'persona' was too much like his Didyme's, and others will gravitate towards you, just like they did with her, and soon you'll rise against us as we did the Romanians."

"_What?_ That's ludicrous. That will never happen?" Carlisle dismissed immediately

"Oh, but you seem so well on your way already." Haden said with dry sarcasm.

"Haden, what are you talking about?" Carlisle questioned sternly, nervously reflecting on the idea of Aro seeing any of this in Haden's mind.

"What am I talking about?" Haden repeated, pausing for a second trying to give Carlisle more time to reflect on the question. "Take inventory Carlisle. In the few centuries since you left Volterra, you have gained control of six, soon to be seven vampires." He said gesturing to Bella. "To begin with, you have a physic of unprecedented accuracy, a mind reader with an undisclosed offensive capability, a capability that he's been trying to hide or is incapable of using at present; but an ability that is still blaringly obvious to see if you happen to be a shield like myself." He said causing the family to gasp.

"You're shocked that I know, why? Master Aro and Marcus saw that power as soon as he stepped before them. It was why they wanted you so badly. How could I not know? And how could you fault them for desiring you, and wishing to mold you to your full potential?" He asked looking at all our expressions. "Look at the Volturi as it stands now. With just _two_ long range offensive gifts working for the Volturi, we were able to accomplish much. But with_ three_ and a psychic? Volturi supremacy would go unchallenged for the next millennia."

There was more to it than that, but he wasn't leaving any clues.

"And if that alone was not an incentive to the masters, you brought 'her' to their attention" He said staring at Bella. "A human with so much latent power that she can already dismiss the gifts of some of the most powerful vampires our world has. In a single day, Master Aro had gone from not having seen a new gift amongst us in two hundred years, to seeing the existence of two new brilliant ones and a third in its human form." He said giving Bella a tiny smirk.

"Three exquisite gifts, three_ powerful_ gifts… and all three belonging to you." He said, then paused to let that sink in.

"Next I hear your other son is a wall. But one whose skin density is practically 'triple' what a wall's should be. And the other is the 'terror of the south' himself. A vampire whose infamy overshadows even Maria's. Thought to have been killed with the masses or just a fabricated myth. But now we hear, was real and had escaped us. A tactician and leader who had conquered half a continent, practically in the open without a single misstep. One so revered that his enemies were proud to be dubbed as such, and on the pain of death, held onto his identity, not even allowing us a description. And now we come to learn that, this warrior, this _general_ had somehow made his way to your doorstep."

Alice and I were growling lowly now. He and Jane had signaled to each when the topic of Jasper came up before. But as per what they wanted with him… We were both still lost.

"What do you want with Jasper? Alice questioned harshly.

"Me? Nothing, just making observations." He said mildly "He's quite the legend you know."

"That doesn't matter to him." I said dismissively "It never did."

"Maybe not. But it doesn't change the facts of his accomplishments, now does it?"

"What are you getting at with all of this?" Esme probed

"I am just pointing out to Carlisle how much he has 'grown' in the small amount of time he has had. He has built a strong family, of which _five_ out of the eight, are gifted. A concentration of talent that is extremely rare in our world. A world where only one out of a thousand possess anything at all, much less _this_ level of power."

"And if that was not enough, he holds allegiances with several of the strongest covens in our world. One of which is the Amazonians. The most reclusive of covens if there ever was one. They barely acknowledge the outside world, save you. Truly, what is one to think about such an accumulation of force?" He said not even trying to hide the blade under his silky tongue.

"_Nothing_ is being accumulated. This is all coincidence, nothing more." Carlisle protested.

"_Divine _coincidence then? one verging on prophetic? I've heard of those, but never actually seen it. Coincidence, is the sword that guilty men hurl themselves on, hoping the pain would end there, and all would be forgiven. It's not a plea someone of your station and intelligence should use." Haden said derisively "Because to get this far, 'some' planning had to be involved. And if that is the case, then your 'surprise' is wasted on me."

"But let's play your game. I'll pretend to be ignorant to soothe your wary mind. Lets say I believe you, and that you may honestly not want any more than to live our life with your family and 'pretend' that your blood still runs red. But that's today. Given time, that may change. Soon something could happen that would cause you to open your eyes and see all that you have gathered."

"I am no conqueror Haden."

"Ha, a conqueror I would've preferred. Conquerors are simple. Their goals are singular. You know what they want, and that knowledge makes the bit in their mouths and reigns in your hands, all the more apparent for you to see. You can yank them along, hold them in place, or ride them over a cliff into mutual oblivion; anything you want, they will go willingly every time. Because with them, all you have to do is show them your presence will shorten their steps towards their goal, and it is done; they will follow any of your demands to their bitter end." Haden enlightened off handedly.

"The world is filled with 'would be' conquerors, all thinking the Volturi are blind to them as they pretend to sharpen their teeth in the shadows behind our backs. But one day, when the masters find a use for them, someone like me comes along, pretends to be the affable friend or a person on the inside who knows something they must; and soon after that, they are unknowingly doing the bidding of the very men they mean to destroy. And if they ever figure it out before our use of them is done... I simply step aside, and allow Jane or Alec to show them exactly how far away from their goals they actually were. So yes, conquerors we like just fine, but you're something else."

The shock and realization in Carlisle's mind were the loudest in the room. He finally understood exactly what Haden does for the Volturi, any why it is he is never seen with a punitive team. He's the infiltrator, s spook, the fake friend, the un-trustable ally, the wolf among the herd… A spy.

"You my friend, are far, far worse. You're an idealist. A man 'meaning to do well'. You're not too sure what you want, or if you want anything at all. Some actions are purposeful others meaningless, or outright confusing. You're someone with nothing but 'good' intentions. Intentions that may be a danger to all one day, or put you head to head with me and mine. Take this situation for example. If you should fail in this endeavor, and we force your back to the wall leaving you no way out; you're going to do whatever it takes to protect your family and your ideals. And that is when you are going to see it. See what everyone else sees so clearly already. Because that's when you are going to reach out, and gather the power you have been pretending to ignore. Then it's going to be you against me old friend." He started out lightly, but no one missed his disturbing inflections and insinuation towards the end.

"I…I don't even know that to say to that." Carlisle responded, and he truly didn't. "How am I supposed to defend myself against _assumption_s like that? But whether you believe me or not, I just _know_ that, _that _won't happen."

"Why not? Everything else did. Just as Master Marcus said it would. Do you honestly expect me or anyone else to believe that you would just 'subject' yourself to law and punishment if you didn't have to?"

"Truthfully I wouldn't. I would never order my family to just surrender their lives. But I also would not invite others to rebel and support an unjust cause. Right is right and wrong is wrong, that is all there is to it."

"A nice sentiment, and a small comfort those words would be if the masters order us to come after such a friend to Volterra."

"And that is the other thing. You and I both know what kind of men the brothers are. Marcus says my way of thinking will prove a threat to them one day, and if that is the case, then why let me leave?"

"I'm surprised you even asked." Haden said looking at Carlisle warily. "Like you said, you and I both know these men. Personally I suspect that they let you go, for the same reason they let your three children go. Simple curiosity." He answered cryptically.

"They would risk so much just for curiosity?" I asked.

"Yes… they would." Haden and Carlisle both answered.

"Aro especially," Carlisle added.

"With being alive so long, there are a few wonders left. And to us 'wonders' of what may come, is just as much a source of life, as blood and venom." Haden explained. "Curiosity drives us to not just exist, but strive to live for next day."

"And Aro lives off of curiosity more than any other." Carlisle expanded. "Lives for his one immortal question. '_What would happen if…? _And with that question lies all his motivation for anything he does."

"Precisely," Haden confirmed. "And Aro clearly must believe one day you will be of great service to our race. But truthfully, I don't even think even he knows how yet. Hence why you are here."

"I…I truly don't understand. What does he expect from me?" Carlisle asked truly confounded.

"Whatever it is, I know you are not going to find it spending all your time trying to be the best human or saint." He said cynically, taking us back a moment.

"I don't understand you" Bella said softly speaking up. "You compliment then rebuke; threaten and warn us at the same time. Why? Bella carefully probed, putting voice to the thoughts from the family.

"I guess am mentally trying to ready you for what is next." Causing all of us to look on in confusion once again.

"And what exactly _is _next?" Carlisle pressed.

"That is up to you to decide." He said cryptically once more. "But I suspect your choices in the next few days will shape more than your families' destinies. So choose well."

"Whoa…" Bella and Alice said witnessing Haden's sudden vanishing act. Because just like that, he was gone.

He really was fast. He was gone before our eyes could register his first movement, leaving us with only the echo of his voice, and the wake of his breeze.

"_That _was close." Alice said, breathing a sigh of relief, after letting a moment or two go by.

That seemed to have been the signal for the rest of us holding our breath. Esme crushed Carlisle to her kissing him all about his face, and did so about the same time, Bella grabbed my face and kissed me soundly, flooding us both with waves of relief and renewed appreciation.

Breaking from my lips, Bella turned to pecking me all about my face. Her instincts and my own to calm and soothe one another momentarily took priority over decorum. We ignored the room and began licking the sides of each other's necks and faces pettingly.

'_She's looks exhausted…_' Alice observed as she watched the couples about her. _'Edward, maybe you should take her to bed, it's quite late._' Alice thought sadly, looking at Bella with sympathy.

"Come Bella, let's shower, and go to bed."

I quickly felt her urge to protest rise, and just as quickly diminish; almost like it was a reflex response that she thought on, and quickly reasoned out.

"Yeah a shower and some rest… I think that's a _wonderful_ idea. I could use an escape while I try to make all this make sense, or at the very least, not feel so much like someone just put their foot on my neck."

"I wish you didn't feel that way. But I understand, and I'm grateful that you have away to mentally get away from all this." I whispered lovingly, letting my pride show in her judgment.

I stood us up and Bella made her way over to Alice. Looking from Carlisle, Esme made her way over to the both of them, and all three engaged in a three way hug.

Seeing Carlisle alone on the couch looking at his three girls, mentally relieved that they were all safe, reminded me of something else.

"When we get past this mess, _you_ have some explaining to do." I said in a low whisper and in at tone that reflected that this wasn't a request, but rather a demand.

His small smile crumbled up into a tight line, and his thoughts reflected on the last operation he did, but after a quick moment of deliberation, he reluctantly nodded.

Esme and Alice's eyes observed Carlisle's reply, while Bella remained blissfully unaware. I knew all of us were surprised to find out that there were things about Carlisle that we didn't know, but now we were all relived to know that he wasn't going to make us 'pull teeth' to get this information from him.

Taking that as a sign of good faith, I saw that we all mentally agreed not to press the issue till after this was done.

Taking a deep unnecessary breath, I mentally re-prioritized.

We had three days to put this mess behind us. Earn back our lost trust with the Volturi, and still get married exactly week from today. But all of that was in support of my one and only priority.

"Bella… come let's get you to bed." I said leaving my hand out for her.

And with a small adoring smile gracing her features. She took it, like she always would.

**[End Chapter]**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW TIME! Don't be stingy!<strong>

Q: What do you think Carlisle did in Volterra?

Q: What about Jane? What are your feelings towards her feelings about her and her brother's insecurities and why she hated Edward initially?

Q: What are your thoughts of the situation in this chapter?

Q: What are your thoughts on Carlisle? Try and see the bigger picture if possible.

Q: What do you think about what happened in South America?

Q: What do you think of Haden and Rolle? Two original characters from.

Feel free to comment on anything else that comes to mind.

I would love to hear some feed back on this.


	5. DISTRACTIONS

**HORIZON**

**A/N: ATTN GUEST. I can't REPLY to any of your comments. Make up a fake name like the rest of us, and create a login and a password. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. And my ****bank****account**** weeps ****L**

**Special Thanks to RDoster who Beta'd this chapter for me on extremely short notice. She really came thru in a pinch for us folks. Track her down and thank her! **

**THANKS RD!**

**Chapter 5: Distractions**

**BELLA**

"It's not going to fit"

"It'll fit…"

"No it…_won't_" I said squeezing my voice to emphasize my point. "Just make it bigger."

"It will fit just as it is, just suck it in."

"There is nothing left to suck."

"How about that gut, hmm? Pull it in."

"First off, I don't have a 'gut' _thank you very much." _I said smacking and rubbing my flat abs as if to prove my point, "And secondly that isn't fabric you're stabbing, that's my skin."

"Ha funny, as if I couldn't tell the difference between your pasty lily white hide, and this wonderful fabric."

I couldn't help but chuckle then.

"Okay then. Can you tell me _why_ you felt the need to _make _this dress? Couldn't you just have bought it somewhere and _told_ me you made it? It's not like I would've known the difference."

"Bella!" She said gasping heavily and mockingly "I wouldn't _dare _pawn of someone else's sheer brilliance as my own! And for you to think such as thing…" She tsk'd at me shaking her head. "Quite uncouth and quite unbecoming of a sister of mine." She joked on.

"Ok fine then, but I still don't see why you need to 'make' a dress, and a white one at that. I already have one of those _re-mem-ber?"_

"Ugh, first of all Bel-la, it's not a dress, it's a skirt. A _pencil_ skirt to be more precise. Secondly, and most importantly, you can't seriously think I'm about to allow you to do something as ridiculous as walk around in your wedding dress while doing the mundane, like checking into your hotel. That's just so… so…_ninety's" _She said slowly making a disgusted face and mocking sickness.

I burst out laughing.

"Laugh all you want hill-_billa_, I'm not about to let your first act carrying the family name be synonymous with such a faux paus."

I laughed even harder then.

"Fine, Alice. I'll play along, you seem to have your 'priorities' in order." I joked sarcastically.

"Good, now hold that sweet ass still, or else it _will_ get poked."

I guffawed, earning a frustrated eye roll from Alice as she was forced to pause once more.

"Sorry, sorry. I'll keep still this time, promise."

"You'd better." She lightly warned, but it was more than clear she was in good spirits.

How could she not be? She had her 'doll' booked for the entire day; and her boutique music of Passion Pit, Manners album playing in the background while we toiled away the day.

She had stormed downstairs after I had my breakfast and asked me if I wanted to help her with a 'little' wedding project, and surprising even myself, I had almost literally jumped at the opportunity.

There was a lot going on around me, and it was becoming too much. I needed some degree of mental separation from it all so I can compartmentalize it in some way that made sense, and not have it feel so overwhelming.

So when Alice busted into the kitchen, the decision to 'help' her was almost too easy.

Half-way through my meal, Esme had kissed my forehead and had left me under Alice's guardianship to go catch up with Edward and Carlisle.

I heard that they had attempted to call the reservation with a disposable cell after I went to bed last night, but it was too late. Wireless communication in and around the reservation was already jammed and land line communication was not worth the risk.

The family didn't have the type of relationship with the Elders or the pack, where if they were to talk in 'code', they wouldn't be certain that the other side understood. So now they were going to have to take a more hands on approach.

They have crossed the line once more in the dense morning fog to 'listen' in as the investigation of the tribe got under way.

Hearing that wracked my nerves even more. Nerves that I was trying to fight for Edwards's sake. I didn't need to weigh down his emotions as well. Especially since his seemed rather determined and grateful at the moment. So I thought about his chaste but sweet parting kiss, and words he left me with this morning.

_'__Morning my love. I'm sorry to leave so early. Carlisle gave me a new assignment last night. We're back on today. I got to protect us, love. Wish me luck.' _

_Mission…Protect us. _Those words and the pride he took in them were the only things that made his separation from me during this time remotely bearable. 

He had busied himself, and found his distraction in all of this. And I was slightly envious; but I knew I needed to do the same. Except for me it was much harder.

With the Volturi lurking about, waiting for us to slip on a banana peel, or anything for that matter, each of us had to focus on their assigned task. Even if they were assigned to do the worse assignment of all…'nothing'.

Edward, Carlisle and Esme were staking-out the investigators, Alice was watching everyone's futures, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Kate, and Irina were all busy getting ready to sabotage and corrupt the _entire_ internet to protect the family; but what 'mission' did I have?

None…

I had no other role than to be the human bride to be, and in this world, with everything going on, that task accounted for very little.

Honestly, I felt useless. And truthfully, I knew I needed a distraction from that type of thinking more than anything else. Because if I felt useless, Edward was going to know and feel it himself; and I wasn't about to do that to him, not today.

Even trying to think past all of this, while Alice was finishing up her last bit of stitching, my mind still drifted.

I hazily remember some of the details from last night. One of the bigger details beside the Volturi hovering around looking for us to make a mistake, was that, the Fed's called in their 'go to' guy. He was in Port Angeles and would've only needed an hour to get to us, but for some reason, Alice doesn't see him arriving today or even tomorrow.

But piece of information came with a bright side. The longer he took to do whatever he was doing, the more time Emmett had.

I for one hoped he was driving on four flat tires all the way here. We needed a break in all of this.

Next issue coming to mind was the wolves.

The wolves had a secret to keep, sure, but there were _far_ too many people involved in that secret for everyone to keep their story straight. Contradictions were going to be all over the place. And with that Watson system, 'flags' will be shooting up left and right.

Two things were going to happen then. Either they all were going to get themselves arrested for one thing or the other, or they were all going to realize what is going on, then clam up and look even more suspicious than they already were.

I had pointed those very likely scenarios out to Esme this morning, and she had frozen on the spot. But only momentarily.

Turning back to face me, seeing my stress, she quickly put hers to rest and reminded me of how inconsequential worrying actually was. Simply stating to me once more that 'it solves nothing.'

So now I was trying to be as practical or as well as indifferent to all of it as possible. Anything to mentally back away.

Alice was standing a-ways from me inspecting her work down to the finest detail while I was trying to do my best to distract myself, but was failing miserably.

My mind just couldn't seem to get far enough away.

Then it occurred to me that if my mind couldn't leave it alone maybe I could find some light in all of it.

"Alice…what do you think of Haden?"

"I think, _'Oh poor Edward'_, that's what. What caused you to turn your head away from my brother? Haden's _dreamy_ red eyes?" She said with mocking suspicion.

"Shut it jackass, that was _not_ what I meant" I laughed, with her giggling along.

"Good…I would hate for you to be lost to the 'first' pretty face you see that wasn't family. Especially since we don't do ugly."

"Not gonna happen, _ever" _I emphasized. "And yeah, _you do_. You do ugly just fine."

"What? _Who?" _She asked in mocked incredulity, but mentally grateful to her for 'playing along'.

"You're kidding right?" I said with mocked sarcasm, then went into my list. "Okay lets see…James, Laurent, Riley, the other two he was with, the other 13 males in Victoria's army, Felix, Aro, Ciaus, Marcus, Demetri, that… _'Rolle'_ bastard who had a gun pointed towards Edward last night…"

"Dammnnn, that's quite the list."

"Pfft, you wanted to know." I said dryly, "And just so you know, _Haden__,_whose face I'm gonna crack the next time he comes within foot of Edward, is on that list too."

"But Bella, I've seen them too ya know, and Jasper forgive me, but some of them are pretty handsome men. Even the Volturi ghouls. You might need to have your eyes examined."

"Handsome in features sure, but they have _ugly_ souls. They are _nothing_ like my beautiful Edward's, or your Jasper's. Roses' Emmett, and Esme's Carlisle." I said not looking for any kind of approval but got it anyway in the form of a warm smile from Alice.

"Yeah, your right. But why bring up Haden?"

"Well I was thinking about his face really. When I momentarily got past the urge of wanting to crack his skull down the middle, I could've sworn he looked familiar." *gasp* "Alice! didn't he looked like…"

"Matt Bomer!" Alice shouted out quickly.

"Yes! Oh my god. So I wasn't the only one." I said laughing hard.

"Oh hell no. If I didn't know he had seven centuries under his belt, I would've sworn on Jaspers ashes, that he was turned as soon as he left the studio."

We were laughing harder now.

I gasped. "You think he could be a relative?"

"You mean from his human family line? Oh my god that could sooo be possible."

"Right?" I said nodding with wide-eyes. "They even sound alike." I said thinking on it some more. "Maybe his genes finally were in the right sequences again that they matched up to give them the same features."

Alice whistled at that. "Those are some long odds, Bella. You've been in Carlisle's lab too long. But then again…it has been several hundred years."

"So are you going to do it or is Carlisle?"

"Do what?"

"Tell him he has a great, great, great, great, great, great, great, Grandson on TV?" I joked.

We both threw our heads back chuckling.

Suddenly I felt happiness, calm, pride, and love surge within, that wasn't my own. Edward was sending me a gift. Or more to the point, giving back one. My happiness and joy with my sister and best gal pal, had spilled over into his emotions.

The thought of that making him happy, made me even happier. Because almost nothing beats a 'happy Edward'. His only competition was 'sexy lover Edward' and they were neck and neck.

"And what about that other guy Rolle?"

"Yeah he's got an appointment with a brain surgeon too." I said dryly.

"No silly, don't you think he looks like, Paul Walker?"

"Paul Walker?" I thought it over. "No…I don't see it."

"You're thinking about the hair aren't you? Look past the boot camp buzz cut. It's him, I'm telling you."

"I…guess. Sorry, Ali. It's a crime to picture Paul Walker without hair; and a downright sin to picture Edward without his. It _makes_ them. That _idiot_ screwed himself for all of eternity." Feeling semi smug that I probably realized that before he did.

"Oh yeah he did. I'll give you that." Alice said chuckling along. "But it's him alright. Buzz cut, red eyes and all."

*Ding, dong*

"Right on time" Alice and I both happily said together.

"Don't move from this spot. I'll get it." She further instructed and flitted out of the room.

"ANGELA!" I heard her squeal. "Come in, come in."

"Sorry, I'm late. I almost didn't find the place." Angela said apologetically.

"Oh stop it. You're fine. Well to be honest, I am surprised you found it at all. The fog is so thick right now I could barely see you and you're standing right in front of the door." Alice laughed as she lied smoothly.

"Yeah it's crazy out there, perfect deer hitting weather."

"Very true, sorry again for the short notice. But Bella and I really needed you."

"So what's going on? My dad said you had a wedding emergency and needed my help first thing in morning. Is everything between Bella and Edward okay?"

I had to smile.

"Yes, yes, the bride and groom are fine…"

"Better than _fine_" I yelled causing both to giggle.

"Yes, better than 'fine', still very, _very_ deeply in love." I could just picture Angela's smile at that information. "Our issue lies… elsewhere." Alice began to imply but I couldn't be made to wait any longer.

"Alice, are you two ever going to make it in here? Or were you planning on making me stand on this stool all day while you and Angela have a tea-party?"

"Fine" Alice mockingly huffed. "This way Angela, the bride is getting impatient, go fig."

All three of us chuckled at that.

Once Angela was through the bedroom door I forgot my post, and wrapped her up in a tight hug, not even letting her finish her scan of Alice's and Jasper's bedroom slash boutique.

"Bella! You look amazing. Being engaged agrees with you." She said looking me up and down.

"Thank you Angela, and I'm sorry you had to come here on such short notice, especially with the fog, I didn't mean to put you in a situation like that."

"Stop it. It's okay, really. It's a non-issue. I would've came no matter what was going on outside. Speaking of which, its crazy out there. There are agents…" Angela lightly reprimanded.

"Ah ah ah, I am afraid I'll have to stop you there Angela." Alice lightly warned, living up to her titles of maid of honor. "This is a wedding talk only zone. No outside drama."

"Oh sorry…"

"No need to apologize, Angela" I said kindly. "It's just any talk that has to do with the town seems rather depressing, given the reason why they're here."

"_Total_ buzz kill." Alice added for effect.

"Exactly. So we just decided to 'insulate' ourselves from it all."

"Sure, I could see why you would."

"Great!" Alice squeaked out excitedly. "Now as per why you are here. Follow me." Alice said taking Angela over to Jasper's desk, which held our wedding stationary.

"We need your help." Alice said quickly

"Sure anything you need."

Alice and I began to explain to Angela that Alice made a '_boo-boo'_, and forgot send out invites to some of our mutual 'friends' and some of Carlisle's co-workers and peers, and that we needed her to help write up the invites.

Angela looked around suspiciously then guffawed.

"No wonder you called me. This is my comeuppance for all those college applications I had you help me with, isn't it?"

"Yep! Payback, they say it's supposed to be a real 'witch." I laughed high fiving Alice.

But the truth behind this was much different, and hardly a laughing matter. Alice had convinced Edward last night that a small wedding just wasn't possible anymore, and that we needed more 'human' guest at the wedding. She said they were there to act as a 'visual buffer' for our 'preferred' human guest list, giving them something else to look at every now and again.

Because with so many beautiful people in one place, we are practically begging for more trouble.

Once it was explained that way, I immediately fell in line with Alice's assessment.

With the explanation out of the way and the music pulsing loudly in background, we began 'crafting' the invitations with our best calligraphy.

Angela blessed us with some early stories of growing up with some of the people in forks.

Apparently, Mike was a dork until the sixth grade when he proved himself 'worthy'.

He had earned his way into the 'inner circle' when he put a thumb tack on the teachers chair the next day after a bad parent teachers meeting. That had earned him a lot of points because 'old man Graham' bent himself over in in front of the whole class, groaning like an infant and dug the tack out of his bottom.

The sight of that stuck with all those who there to witness it, and got mike the attention an spotlight that he was always looking for.

_Still kinda sad that he peaked in 6__th__ grade though…_

Surprisingly enough, Lauren, Angela, and Jessica were a trio of BFF's all the way up till ninth grade. Which surprisingly explains a lot. Like why a sweet, kind, non-judgmental person like Angela has a seat at the 'cool kids' table, where all they do is judge everyone else.

I was surprised that it never occurred to me before to question it.

Apparently, there was a girl named Danielle who dominated all the boys' imagination all the way up till four years ago, when her mother re-married and moved them to Seattle. Lauren and Jessica had admired everything about her, and when her 'throne' was vacated as the supreme hotness for their grade level, they both decided to jump in her place.

Angela on the other hand never saw the appeal of Danielle and what she had. And her family didn't have the money to keep up with the fashion that was needed to keep pace with her two friends. So she slowly backed out of that relationship, one declined invite at a time.

I told her that I was glad for it. Glad that despite it all, she stayed genuine to who 'she' was, and not try to be the model lackey Jessica and Lauren probably wanted her to be.

Alice squealed then, causing both Angela and I to jump. Next thing we knew, she was in her closet throwing outfit after outfit behind here. She turned and grabbed Angela by the wrist and screamed "Make-Over!"

I was on the floor laughing. Angela's blushing face was priceless. I knew from her expression that was my exact thought and look when Alice first 'cornered' me.

"Let's see if we can't turn you into that 'model'." Alice said, slowly taking off Angela's glasses.

Suddenly, I was finishing the last twenty invitations on my own. But I didn't care.

The finished product on both our ends was worth it. Angela was beautiful. More beautiful than I ever thought she could be, and from her happy dry sobs, more beautiful than she thought as well.

She crushed Alice to her and thanked her profusely. And once she was loose, Alice smugly laid down every 'law' of make-up application on poor Angela.

I did not envy her one bit then.

All in all it was a good time. The background music courtesy of M83's midnight city was great; the laughs were plentiful as the stories of early years rolled back and forth between Angela and I, as Alice took her measurements promising to make her a dress to die for before the wedding.

Then of course girl talk, took its natural course as we discussed the men in our lives and why o why we love them so much despite their many flaws.

Alice and I had to dig deep to find ours but Angela had no problem in that department. Apparently hers came to her without a second thought.

"He treats me like I'm some delicate flower petal all the time. His kisses are soft and delicate, and when we make love it's slow and 'deliberate'" She said unenthusiastically. "I could understand when it was our first time but…. Well maybe…" She paused looking like she had a second thought "I guess he never really got over the blood he saw that day, no matter how many times I told him it was nothing, and just part of the process. Still, sometimes I just have to grab him and just... just…slam it down on him!" Angela said describing her frustration with Ben.

Alice and I were howling once again.

"Oh my _word_. Where did _that_ come from?" Alice asked all too innocently.

"Right? I never pictured hearing anything like that out of you Ang." I contributed, still giggling.

"Well, maybe that's the problem right there. Maybe I need to be more assertive. You think that might help?"

"Ah, couldn't hurt." Alice said with a plain face, then guffawed "Not _you_ anyway. He might need an ambulance once you're done _'slamming it down._' " She said between laughs.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing again, and neither could Angela.

"Poor Ben. He's in for it now." I said.

"You got that right. No more soft kisses and 'petal petting', time for him to man up and 'punch in'."

We were howling our jeers and laughing hard once again.

"Wow… thank you for sharing Ang. That was very brave, and _quite_ unexpected, especially from a pastor's daughter." Alice complimented, while clapping lightly, earning an eye roll from Angela at the last part.

"My father took the vows not me. I finally found someone special, and I wanted to give him something special in return. But I don't have to tell you two that, now do I?" She asked, getting us both to smile and automatically shake our heads in reply. "Didn't think so. But as per my problem, is this how it's supposed to be 'afterwards'? Both of us walking on eggshells every time we touch. Was it like that for you two?

"Ah…NO!" Alice and I sang together.

"Jasper is a good…mail man. He knows what kind of 'deliveries' I need and when I need it." Alice subtly implied. Earning a sly smile from me for her wordplay.

"Same here with Edward. Man should be a typist, _never_ misses a stroke." I said not to be outdone. Earning a proud smile back.

"_We've_ been blessed" Alice and I sang together once more.

Now it was Angela's turn to blush and laugh.

"I gotta admit. I feel kinda weird hearing about the Cullen boys sex life. Especially for me, of all people."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Oh Come on… It's the _Cullen's_ Bella. The dreamiest yet most unattainable boys in school." She said looking between Alice and me as we both tried to hide our proud smirks. "I mean I love my Ben, he's more my speed…"

"_Almost_ your speed" Alice corrected and giggled causing us all to laugh again.

"Right, right,_ almost_. But still, he's no Cullen." Angela smilingly agreed.

"I guess not." I said sweetly, feeling grateful and proud.

"Not that I love my Ben any less, but… the men in '_this' _family…. They are just gorgeous!" We had to giggle at that.

"Sorry to be so forward, but it is what it is, right?"

"Right" Alice and I both said in unison, unable to hide our smirks or pride.

"Exactly. But soon we began realize they were…off limits. That, um… you all were…'attached' and that well… put some people off." She said as diplomatically as possible, unable to hide her own discomfort.

All I could do was give a small mirthless smile at her herculean effort to get past her uneasiness.

Just another reminder of how distastefully certain aspects of the Cullen 'lifestyle' is looked in such a '_god-faring_ community.'

"But eventually I saw something else." She said continuing on. "I realized it the day you came in your leather pants Bella." She reminded me, causing me to blush and groan slightly in embarrassment at the memory. "I realized that they were _loyal_." She stressed out directly to me, trying to get me over my blush.

"Loyal, that's a good word for it." Alice chimed in, putting one finger on her chin.

"No what I mean is, seriously _loyal_." Angela stressed but to Alice this time. "You hear a lot of rumors in school about this person 'hooking up' with that person, and then later on secretly hooking up with someone else. But you never heard that about the Cullen's. Not only that, you never even hear about them acknowledging any girls attempts to flirt either or giving them a second look." Angela turned to me specifically "And none of that hit me until that day I saw you and Edward kiss on top of the parking lot stairs. He was away for months but from the looks of that kiss, it looked like he never stopped loving you one bit. And god knows you never stopped loving him."

"No not one bit." I said softly, fighting grateful tears I had building when I realized that '_someone' _saw past the leather pants and got the message.

"And that's when I realized what I wanted most. Unconditional love, trust, and loyalty. That means more than all the money and looks in the world doesn't it?"

My grateful tears fell then as I nodded profusely, rising up to hug Angela tightly.

"And that's why I am marrying him. He is giving me back everything that I have placed with him." I said against her shoulder. "Nothing else factors in for me. As long as I have him, I am happy."

"I know Bella. You're just like me." She said gratefully.

"Thank you Ang, you're the best girlfriend a girl could ask for." I said releasing her.

"Heeeyyy!" Alice said looking legitimately put out.

"Ok… second best…" But that's because Alice raised an eyebrow as well, causing me to remember Rose.

"Sorry…Third best…" Another eyebrow rose. _Shit Esme…_

"Ah…fourth?" I said in question now. But Alice wasn't satisfied.

"Really Bella?" Alice said incredulity.

Crap…_Kate, Irina, Tanya, and Carmen_

"Okay, okay, EIGHTH Best girlfriend I ever had! Jeez" Earning a satisfied grin from Alice letting me know I was in the clear.

"Eighth best? _Eighth?_ Then _why_ is it only Alice and I here? Where are the other six skanks?!" Angela said surprising us both with her vocabulary.

It was too much; I was back on the floor with Alice laughing hard once more. Angela was pissed but she looked so 'adorable' and harmless, that it added to the humor.

We laughed a good while because of that, then Alice and I tackled her and pecked her all over her miserable face till we earned a laugh from her and forgiveness.

We ate lunch late in the afternoon, and laughed some more as I explained exactly who the other 'skanks' were, and watched Angela's face turn red when I mentioned Esme and my Aunt Carmen.

That earned Alice and me another trip to the floor as Angela tried to remove her foot from her mouth, and unnecessarily stutter out an apology.

All too soon after that it was time to for Angela leave, the fog had cleared up tremendously, and it was safe for her to drive home without an escort. We hugged tightly at the door, and said our goodbyes and watched as she drove away in her new Honda Accord Sedan, knowing all too well I won't be seeing her until the wedding.

All in all, it was great time. The perfect trip back to normal.

Watching Angela's tail lights flicker through the trees as she made her way back to the main road, I sensed the cord between Edward and I, lessen in stress.

"Edward is on his way back." I said flicking my gaze up towards the deep woods.

"How did you…" Alice was about to ask, looking slightly shocked, but then seemed to realize on her own. "Yes, they are. They learned all they could today, and decided to return a moment ago."

"He's moving fast. He's trying to push his feelings away. He's trying to hide his anxiety." I stated pensively.

"Wow, it's scary that you can feel that much from each other already. Jasper told me that…" She paused having a vision "Well, it looks like Edward caught on to you as well. He was just telling Carlisle how suspicious your emotions got, and plans on telling you everything he learned when he gets here."

"Oh…" I said, noticing my own dejected tone.

"Bella?" Alice inquired after my mood, but I just shook my head and waved her off.

Taking the hint, we waited the rest of the time on the front deck in silence.

Quickly thinking back on the day, I had quickly made up my mind and I sent my mate my resolve.

Alice turned to me, smiling brightly, signaling to me that I have, in fact, just changed the future.

"Almost" Alice and I whispered together.

The strain within was getting less and less by the second, then there was no strain at all.

I saw him and he saw me. His wary expression turned into a small smile and his emotions turned to relief and happiness. Just the sight of him after not seeing him for so long, made all the love I had for him feel like new once more.

I dashed into his arms before he even left the tree line, surprising all with my sudden burst of speed.

"Still not used to seeing that in human form." Carlisle said looking on getting over his surprise.

Ignoring the stares and commentary, I quickly pressed my lips to Edwards, enjoying the loving embrace of his return kiss.

"Welcome home." I sighed against his lips, feeling balanced and renewed.

"Bella…" He tried to get out, but I felt the anxiety behind his words, even if it was in the most infinitesimal of amounts.

"Shhh" I hushed softly. "Whatever it is, can it wait till tomorrow?"

I instantly felt the relief in him, and love for me.

"Yeah, I think it can." He said, quickly flicking his eyes towards Esme and Carlisle, who were both smiling warmly at us, and nodding at Edward's silent question.

"Good, then let it. Tonight is family night, who's up for a blanket and a few movies on the couch? I promise no popcorn."

"I'm in!" Alice quickly voted.

"That sounds absolutely wonderful." Esme said smiling widely, with more than a hint of relief in her voice.

"I couldn't agree more." Carlisle added, letting his shoulders drop as well.

"Great, a night of sci-fi, and suspense thriller it is."

"Come on Carlisle, let's get cleaned up." Esme said pulling him towards the door.

Taking that as our cue, we all began walking towards the warm and inviting house, with the wide open door.

"You had a good day love?"

"Very good. But now…" quickly tip toeing, stealing a quick kiss from Edward. "…It's great."

[END CHAPTER]

A:N - ANOTHER CHAPTER UNDER OUR BELTS. The world Bella was in wasn't giving her a break, so… she took one. I suggest if you are smart, that you do the same every now and then.

Unless this is your break? LOLOLOL

**In either case, the 'drama' will resume next chapter. So stay tuned for new developments and explanations. **

**QUESTIONS:**

**Soooooo Did you enjoy this chapter? **

**Should Angela be having sex w/ ben? Or is she too….innocent in our eyes? LOL. **

**I've read many fan-fics where Bella is the medium for the Cullen kids and their personal ****relationships**** with other students outside of the family. But I don't see that it has to be that way. I could easily see Alice being able to carry out a conversation with a human without Bella's help. So I wrote with that in mind. Hence it was Alice answering the door not Bella. Much different than I had originally wrote it. **

**[No none of that was a question, just an observation I made]**

**Soo….How did you like ****Angela's**** confession? **


	6. RENDITION

**HORIZON**

**A/N: Chapters will be trickling in... I am having some issues with writers block and reconsidering some points that I've made. I am editing accordingly. Its a shame that I can't edit a certain point that I made so far. I should've have went with a more 'flesh and blood' version of Vampire instead of the dreamy stone version. I will rue that decision, but that milk has already spilled.**

**ANYHOO. I won't be keeping a 'schedule'. The chapters will come in when they are good and ready.**

Disclaimer: [Goes Here ] – lol

**Chapter 6: Rendition **

**BELLA**

Around eleven thirty or so, I finally exited our bedroom.

Last night was great. We ended up Netflixing Juno and Devil Wears Prada. It was my first time seeing either so I was pleasantly surprised.

The dynamics of the two movies couldn't be further apart, but both were excellent in their own right. But if I had a favorite, it would've been Alice's choice of Devil Wears Prada, if only because of how much_ she_ loved it.

Alice sat up on her knees on the couch, wide eyed and practically hypnotized.

Her reactions to Nigel's speech to Andrea had her making side eyes at me almost the whole time, but that quickly stopped once she saw the large closet scene. Her reaction then was even more priceless. I didn't doubt for a second, it was going to be something she was going to 'acquire' for herself someday very soon.

The dream like trance of bliss she was in as she lost herself in the lingo, and politics of the fashion world, was absolutely adorable. It was like we finally found a 'pacifier' for our most hyperactive member.

But I found the movie enchanting, for the 'most' part anyway. I only got upset once. No easy feat while nestled under an electric blanket with a 'warm-bodied' Edward.

But it couldn't be helped. I couldn't watch as 'Andrea' caved and slept with _'_Christian Thompson,' _if that's his real name_… while her boyfriend was back in New York. That made groan a bit, and everyone else growl.

Clearly infidelity is something highly despised among the mated, even if it's nothing more than a movie.

Making it down to the second flight of stairs I easily spotted Alice leaving her room.

"Morning Alice."

"Almost _afternoon_ Bel-la." She replied with a mock bow.

"Ha, ha."

"You're a heavy sleeper."

"I was up since seven am, but I don't need to tell you that do I?"

"I don't 'spy' on pillow talk." Alice said with a quick shrug of shoulders

"I suppose not, but then again it wasn't exactly your typical 'pillow talk' was it?"

Her face grimaced a bit. "No…I suppose not."

"Come on, I'm starved." I said lightly, trying to get us back to a 'happy' place.

"Yeah… I hear stress and an empty stomach are never a good combination."

"Well, it could be, if you're on a diet, that is" I lightly joked, walking to the stairs.

Looking down the long flight of stairs and over to Alice I suddenly felt a bit of mischief crawl up my spine.

Alice quickly gasped after realizing what was going to happen. Then squealed as she tried to make a break for it, but it was too late. Tapping into my gift, I latched myself to her back, and piggy backed her as she ran for the down the stairs.

I threw my head back laughing, as I stood up after getting to the bottom, and watched her frustratingly try to straighten out her clothes.

"Bella! You undomesticated ape," Alice teased, causing me to guffaw loudly. "Who rides someone like that without permission?"

Laughing, I just raised my right hand and pointed with my left indicating myself, smirking all the while.

"Not my first rodeo, Alice. You were in good hands." I teased.

"I suppose we have Edward to thank for your uncouth behavior towards me."

"That you most definitely do."

"Taught you to ride like a champ did he?" Not missing her double meaning.

"_That_ he most definitely did," I said proudly, still feeling mischievous, so I went on. "And maybe one day, Jasper might be able to help you there, then maybe you won't be so shocked next time someone mounts your back."

"Oh, _really _Bella, so funny, ha, ha." Alice sarcastically retorted wearing a grin of her own. "You know, you're talking real big for someone with one foot off the 'S.S 'Virtuous Virgin'. Just because you're getting it on a regular basis now, doesn't mean you can puff up and look down your nose at me, little girl. You'll have to be around a few more centuries before you can talk like that sweetie." Alice said all too smugly.

"Touché" I conceded, earning a proud sniff and Cheshire smile from Alice.

I heard Esme laughing as she watched our antics from the kitchen island, so I guess I wasn't the only one who thought it was funny.

"I'm surprised to be laughing so hard without Emmett around." I said as soon as I noticed her.

"Hey, what are you trying to say about the rest of us?" Alice pouted.

I couldn't help the kiss I placed on top of her new adorably bobbed styled head, causing Esme to glow with warmth.

"Peace sister?" I said lovingly.

"Oh, fine…" She huffed with fake reluctance.

"Come get your brunch dear, they're going to be back at any moment."

Walking into the kitchen, I was in awe of the spread in front of me.

"Wow, all for me?" I quipped, but Esme's returning smirk lacked the spirit of the moment.

"No, afraid not today. Today we will have _'guests'_ and it has to look like more than one person eats here."

And that simple statement brought it all back.

I took my seat, and returned her half spirited smile then.

"Don't remind me." I said dryly.

"So I take it Edward told you everything we learned yesterday?" Esme asked, placing a bowl of oatmeal in front of me with sliced bananas and blueberries on the side.

I nodded to her as I thought about that very thing.

***HRZ***

_Edward had woken me up, stooping in front of me, entwining his hands with my own around seven this morning, and explained to me that he was heading out with Carlisle. He had said that Carlisle was called in to Forks General to wrap up negotiations and sign a few contracts for a few of the returning 'native' nurses, returning to work now that Carlisle has confirmed and put in his notice. _

_But before he went further, I hazily asked him explain to me what that was about. _

_"Yes, you are right to call attention to it. There's some 'history' there that you should definitely be aware of." Edward prefaced, then gently moved my hair behind my left ear, as my right cheek rested on the plush pillows._

_He then went on to tell me that when they first arrived in the area, and Carlisle was accepted at Forks General, it signaled to the tribe that we were back. There was an initial 'protest' by the Quileute staff. Their first argument sighted his 'age' as a 'liability' to the hospital._

_It was one of the few excuses they could use since his resume and letters of recommendation were so immaculate._

_F__ew of them knew what Carlisle actually was. But only Sue Clearwater was certain. She had turned herself into the spokesperson for 'her people', and kept it all in line, even if they fully didn't understand the urgency themselves. _

_Seeing that lack of information was going to be a problem; without letting them know too much, the tribal leaders had made it painfully clear to all who worked there, that if Carlisle remained, they must move on due to 'bad blood'. _

_But there were other considerations. Working at the hospital as RN's and LPN's was a good source of income for the women. It had kept their families fed, and bills above water with the second income most were bringing in. _

_But when those protests failed to get Carlisle barred, they were all forced to quit not only for their citing of 'patient safety' and moral concerns. _

_But besides not wanting their members working with a vampire and having their patients exposed to such 'danger', the real reason was mainly because the treaty line has Forks General squarely inside 'Cullen' territory. _

_Still, the departure of forty-six nurses and LPN's left the hospital severely undermanned. The hospital had to hire quickly or risk being shut down for not having the right patient to caregiver ratio. _

_But Alice already seeing this to be a problem from the start was prepared. She gave Carlisle the information he needed of at least fourteen qualified nurses in the Port Angeles area who were one phone call away. _

_Coming through in a pinch like that and working extra hours in the beginning to make up for the short staff, really put Carlisle on the fast track at the hospital. _

_But even that wasn't enough. Just a mere Band-Aid. It took another five months to get the hospital back up to code. _

_Now, almost three years later, Carlisle was leaving once again, and they want their jobs back. _

_But even after hearing them out, the hospital was reluctant to take them back, citing they would be overstaffed. _

_"But they had other difficulties facing them love. Do you recall the grants Carlisle was able to obtain for the hospital?" When I nodded he continued. "Well those grants had enabled the hospital to do a great many things. One of those were to increase the pay of its staff by almost twenty-five percent, which started out as a built in 'compensation' for the amount of the nurses driving from P A to Forks. But recently it has been passed along to all staff members, and now that's a problem." _

_"They want the same correct?" I deduced. _

_"Yes, and by 'law' they are entitled to equal pay as their 'white' counterparts. But the hospital board is feeling spiteful and does not want to pay those few who would be returning any more money than what they were getting when they 'abandoned' their position. Which they have a right to do, but it will be problematic if anyone of the women obtains legal counsel."_

_"And that is why Carlisle is being called in right? To weigh-in?" I surmised. _

_"Yes. But knowing him, he's going to try and get as many of them hired as possible, knowing full well that the hospital only intends on taking back the fourteen registered nurses, with the only exception of Sue Clearwater, who they considered 'the ring leader'._

_"I get why the hospital would be reluctant to be put in such a position again, but it kinda looks funny that Carlisle is the one fighting so hard on the 'tribes' behalf, doesn't it? If he is the reason they left in the first place?" _

_"Well… those who left their jobs without really understanding why; have had it really hard the last few years. And Carlisle always felt responsible for that. And to him, it is almost no wonder why the tribe feels the way they do about us, given what they lost, by him just 'showing up.' Edward told me, causing me to pinch my brows together in confusion. "Bella in Carlisle's opinion, our existence here has morphed and cursed their children, and has financially starved most of their families."_

_"Pfft, if you ask me, their stupid 'pride' did that." I scoffed. "Knowing Carlisle, I am certain he would've been more than willing to work side by side with any one of them. So in the end, it was their choice to leave, whether they knew the secret or not. And like always, they seem to find some way to lay blame at someone else's feet."_

_"Hmph. That's a heavy judgment don't you think love?"_

_"No I don't think it is… Honestly I'm tired of my father's blaming themselves and making excuses for the Quileutes bad decisions." I replied, but the slight stunned look on Edwards face didn't quite go away. "Look, I'm not cold to their situation, and I wish things were better for them, I honestly do. It's just… _they knew_. They knew if that income was lost, hardship was sure to follow. And whether they knew Carlisle personally or not, they could've tried for a compromise. But they didn't do that. Instead they sat back, and simmered in their own resentment of you all for 'taking away' something else from them. It just crap! It's one excuse after another with them." _

_"Yes, I suppose treaty or not, some exceptions could've been made." Edward acquiesced, and understanding filled his emotions. _

_"Exactly, but there is nothing we can do about that now." I said tiredly, frustrated with the whole thing. _

_"True"_

_"I see why Carlisle is going, but why you?" I told him laying on my side, mindlessly running my fingers along the hairs on the back of his head centering myself._

_He had sighed deeply and shook his head minutely then. _

_"Because of what we learned, while watching the tribal investigation yesterday."_

_He went on to explain to me that he and Carlisle had met up with Jane, Haden, and Rolle. Showed them the line, then crossed over it, till they reached the National Guard line. _

_That caused me to immediately sit up and hang my feet over the side, and Edward to come and sit next to me, and rub the small of my back soothingly and remind me that he was fine. _

_I didn't like him in such close proximity to the three of them where one word or misinterpretation could lead to immediate punishment. _

_Had I known he was playing fast and loose with everything that was important to me yesterday, I would've reprimanded him with more than a frustrated glare, and a flare up of anger that he was getting now. _

_Sidetracking, he took the necessary time to make me understand that he wasn't at risk, and the Volturi were only there to observe both us and the tribe. And that they were holding to their promise and was giving us free reign to either free or hang ourselves with our actions in this matter. After explaining the circumstances to me, I listened to the rest of his explanation. _

_He told me that Esme had caught up with them an hour later, right after the debate of 'needing to get closer' ended. The Volturi weren't going to trust second hand information, and wanted to get closer to verify the situation for themselves. Land was not an option, so the six of them took to the Quillayute River, and swam to the sea, and didn't surface again till they were in the shallows of the pacific, a half kilometer off the shore. _

_The dense fog from yesterday provided the perfect cover. It was so dense in fact that Edward said they could've walked right into the village if they wanted to, but they elected to remain in the water. And from there, they all observed the investigation with only their eyes and ears above water, all while Edward remained below the surface, able to see and hear better than any of them, and described to me the scene as he saw it. _

_The tribe had been corralled into multiple areas in and around their meeting hall. There were men posted at each home making sure that no one returned till they were cleared to do so. They were read their rights, which of course were practically ignored in the next breath, as they all got finger printed and background checked, before they were actually questioned. _

_Anyone being 'interviewed', did so, facing a camera on a tripod, and an agent with a laptop. Not to mention they were well spaced from their neighbor. _

_But even without Carlisle's and Edward's warning, the tribe, in its entirety seemed to have kept the same script. When asked basic questions about their names and background, they explained it freely, and truthfully. But when asked more complicated questions about the small arsenal found only a mile from their homes, each held the right amount of ignorance, to which most were answering truthfully. No one had anything to say in confirmation, and no one claimed to have heard anything out of the ordinary, leaving the investigators and 'Watson' with nothing to go on. _

_He even said that Paul and a few others got pretty foul mouthed about the 'injustice' of the whole process, but one glare from any of the elders shut them up. Either way, it did not affect the final outcome._

_Edward explained that 'Watson' worked best when stories and information begin to contradict one another. So, since it had nothing to go on, the system cleared the tribe of any involvement. _

_Edward told me that Carlisle was highly impressed with their solidarity and discipline, given how their people were able to act as one, with one voice. _

_"It really painted a different picture of tribal life in his mind. One that any outsider had yet to see to date. They really are a tightly knitted community."_

_"Admittedly, he was not the only one shocked by how things shaped up. The Volturi were 'surprised' that so many humans that held such fear and hatred of our kind could be in on the secret and actually 'keep it' under such scrutiny, and do so without the threat of immediate death hanging over them." _

_"Heh, maybe they might have learned something." I quipped._

_"I doubt this would cause them to ease up on their policies, but they were surprised all the same." He smirked, then sobered once again. "They thought for sure that if anything were to go wrong, it would've happen then. Hence why they didn't want 'second-hand' information, and why I stayed under water." He said causing me to look at him with new confusion. _

_"I was out of sight Bella just in case." He started off. "I was not going to repeat my mistake. Once we got into the water and began our swim, I saw in Haden's mind, the… 'Aura' …that surrounded my mind had lost its coloring completely. It seems the thin veil of water was enough to disrupt it from view. So knowing that, I stayed under and listened for any signs that things weren't going to go our way."_

_"You were going to attack?" I had asked with detained breath._

_"I was 'prepared' to act, yes. Because I knew no matter how amiable they were trying to be, they are not our 'friends', not in this. They are holding court Bella. They're patiently waiting for the right sequence of events to happen so they can confirm their judgment. And that can happen at any time. So I readied myself just in case." He clarified. But my external and internal frustration with myself and fear for him still grew _

_"Bel-la, I was safe." He quickly tried to reassure. "Given the amount of minds present at the time, I was certain I had all I needed to reduce all three to level two before anyone knew what happened." _

_I couldn't help the drop of guilt that threatened to spread and stain my emotional canvas. Because there I was, here playing 'dress up', while he was out there alone, making life and death decisions. _

_Sighing heavily, I nodded letting go of as much of my angst as I could; and tried to accept that none of my anxiety was needed, because Edward was here, with me now, and was safe. _

_Taking a moment to recognize that simple fact, I calmed a bit. _

_Clasping my hand with his own, he continued. _

_He explained that after hours of questioning, the system turned up nothing, but the investigators instincts were still screaming for them to press harder given that this was the only clue they had. They all thought that they were missing something obvious, so they repeated most of their questions in hopes that they tripped up the second time around. _

_That's when special investigator Saul Denton and his protégé Agent Michel Monet made the scene. _

_"A protégé?" _

_"Yes, Denton is advancing in age, and his deductive ability is something the agency doesn't want to lose. So they told him to find an understudy, and he chose Monet. They've been together for about six years now."_

_And from what Edward explained, that duo was definitely one to watch out for. _

_He said that if Alice and I were still playing the 'Hollywood' game I told him about, then Agent Saul Denton would've resembled someone close to Phillip Seymour – Hoffman, and Monet, a younger Jean Reno._

_Denton had light blonde, but balding hair. Deep pot-marked face, with some Rosacea creeping up the right side of his neck. He was nearing overweight, looked 'un-kept', wore slacks, a button down with a loose tie, and rolled up sleeves. Smells of tobacco, mint and after shave. Has yellowing fingers, teeth, and eyes. Indication of possible liver or kidney failure or just damage due to all the years he's been smoking. And as if to live up to all the stereotypes, carried around a brief case with seemingly no real organization to it._

_Monet, on the other hand had a head full of dark hair, that he kept himself neat most of the time. Has an extended nose, shrewd eyes that seemingly seemed suspicious and distrustful of everything they touched upon, and kept himself mostly together. He never wears a tie, opting to go mostly light v neck sweaters and blazer jackets with the occasional scarf. _

_Clearly, neither preferred the standard 'Agent' look." Edward went on to say. "But it was Monet that caused the hairs on our necks to stand when he brought to Billy's attention phone records from the past few months." _

_And when he said that, it caused my hairs to stand as well. _

_"What happened?"_

_"He wanted to point out the connection that the other agents with all their 'technology' might have been missing. It showed multiple calls from us to Billy, and from Billy to us."_

_When Billy asked 'why was that any concern to them or at all', Monet replied, that he was simply curious about why the first and second main suspects of this local investigation, who by all accounts don't even speak to one another; have reached out to one another seventeen times within the past few months alone. _

_And not stopping there, he pulled out more records dating back a full two years, showing to everyone that these conversation chains only began a few weeks after the first incidents in Seattle, and said to Billy that he simply can't believe that is just mere coincidence._

_Seeing the suspicion around him grow thick, Billy swiftly put an end to all discussion by scoffing and rolling away. Monet called out to him stating that 'silence' was a form of admission, but Billy kept on going. _

_That signaled to everyone else to do the same. The investigators tried to press more questions, but everyone sited their own reasons for being done with questioning for the day or said nothing at all. _

_Seeing this, Denton stepped in and called Monet's theory nonsense, and said it was nothing but coincidence. And if he was going to harass such a prominent man of the community, he'd better have more than a phone bill._

_"He came to Billy's defense?" I had asked with light shock._

_"All a ruse love. He made sure Billy was still in ear shot. It was a deliberate act to give their suspects false assessment of their characters, one that Denton and Monet plan on using later."_

_"You mean good cop bad cop? Not very unique if you ask me?" _

_"This one is. Because in standard operations of this method, it happens in the interrogation room, and all at once, where only weak minded individuals fall for the blatant theatre played out, right in their faces. But if Denton and Monet are involved, then it was agreed long before they arrived that the criminals are 'special' cases, and are not the 'standard'." Edward informed. "So a one-time interview isn't going to cut it. They play the long game. And put on their own theatre, one that closely resembles their outward appearances. Monet shows himself to be all business, serious upcoming star looking for the fast close to his cases. While Denton plays the disinterested, disenfranchised agent with one foot out the door, and on occasion, will even play advocate for the suspect and dismiss some of Monet's theories as a 'waste of time'. They do this, then they leave the suspect alone for days while they research what they have been told and come back for round after round of questioning, each time having Monet seem closer to closing the case than before. Doing it that way, creates more stress for the suspect, and causing them to do something stupid like try to get away or stay, and finally get put away when the last pieces fall into place." _

_"That simple show of division among partners, attitude and appearance plants a very powerful seed. Because it is inevitable that the suspects will be sat down for one last time whether they choose to run or stay, and they will be pressed hard to answer questions they don't want to answer. And when things become too much, they are going to turn to the only friend they have." _

_"Denton" _

_"Precisely."_

_"That can't really work, can it?" _

_"From what I heard, the other agents knew what they were up to the moment they heard Monet. They knew they were setting the stage. And they knew that their method has been a hundred percent effective." He said causing me to look at him in disbelief, even though I believed every word. "Bella, the mind is the last bastille for hope. Once it breaks, you're going to be looking for salvation from anywhere and from anyone. And if you 'believe' you have someone on your side and within reach…" _

_ "You're going to turn to them." I finished for him, knowing 'exactly' what he was talking about. _

…Jacob_… I thought then_

_"Precisely." _

_"Sounds like we have a real problem." I said thinking back on this investigator._

_"More than you know, love." Edward nodded absentmindedly. "Billy did the right thing rolling away when he did. That agents mind had already branched off multiple responses for almost anything Billy would've said in response had he said anything at all. Even Denton was willing to momentarily forego theatre and continue on till all the suspicious activity between the tribe and us were uncovered. And do so at that time would've caused the investigation into the rest of them to continue." Edward said shaking his head now. "Billy's stubborn pride, finally proved its worth."_

_"So times up then. We're next, right?" I whispered. Causing Edward to look over to me and rub my back comfortingly. _

_"Yes we are." He softly confirmed. "I picked up from Agent Denton's mind that he is going to be at the hospital today to pick up a few paper records. Then he was going to make his way over here afterwards." _

_"Paper records? Showing him what?"_

_"I don't know love. The man's mind is a maze of pure investigative instincts. He just knows he needs 'something' to prove something else is there, so he's going. I don't even know if he knows yet what he wants to see. But he is certain he's going to know when he sees it. If that makes any sense." _

_Thinking about it… "Actually it does." I said, feeling Edward's minute level of surprise, and minor awe. "I felt the same way when I was trying to learn about you. When I looked up information on the internet or went to the book store and saw all those books. I didn't know what I was going to find when I clicked on this page or that, or when I bought that book, but I was certain I would know what I was looking for when I saw 'it'; whatever 'it' was." I explained earning a proud smirk. "And if he is like me, then that means he has a theory he's trying to prove and looking for evidence to support it. But since his mind is all over the map, I think he has two or three. So right now, he's not certain about anything; and won't be till he gets the supporting information he is looking for. But… the fact that he wants the actual paper records and not a virtual copy, says something as well doesn't it?" I said finishing my focused rant in contemplation._

_"… He doesn't trust the system!" Edward guessed and I confirmed out loud at the same time._

_"I really don't know how much prouder you could make me to have you as a mate." He said smiling adoringly at me, finishing the compliment, with a gift of a deep passionate kiss. _

_"Oh how I would love to see the inside of that head of yours. The way you think Bella… seriously." _

_It was my turn to chuckle and blush. _

_"Yes, I thought much the same when he wanted his 'paper- proof'. It seems his old instincts are a hard thing to give up. And that is the reason I wanted to follow Carlisle to the hospital today. I plan on being in Denton's mind when he finds what he is looking for and hope to have answers ready for him by the time he stops by."_

***HRZ***

"Yeah Edward explained it all this morning before he left. I'm all caught up."

"Then you should know, that I suspect that the Volturi will be nearby 'listening in' today." Esme warned in a low whisper, eyes turning to the window. "Truth be told, I think they haven't stopped watching our every move since their visit." Turning her eyes back to me she continued. "We have to be very careful now, especially today. The tribe, surprised us all yesterday, and did their part against truly unfavorable odds; especially given the limited information they had beforehand, and the number of people they had to keep in line. Now we must do no less. "

I shut my eyes tightly then, sighing heavily. I just wanted to get it all over with already. We've been falling into this pit for so long, I just want to hit bottom already.

"Are you alright dear?"

"I'm as good as I'm going to get, how's that?"

"That's fair." She nodded, but still looked concerned about my obvious stress. "Bella, this is a delicate situation, let there be no question about that. But it's not a frequent occurrence I assure you. Just think about what comes after. Once this is done, Edward will complete you. Making sure you have his everlasting love. And so will we all, okay?"

I couldn't help the small smile that grew on my face like a vine. It was a nice picture and a good reminder of what I'm fighting for.

"We _will_ prevail. We've always managed to pull ourselves back from the brink, this should be no different." Esme reassured, returning her own satisfied smile.

"Still… rub your rabbits foot if you got'em. Some good luck couldn't hurt." Alice said pulling up on the stool next to me, resting her chin on the ball of her palm.

"Speaking of which, is Emmett any closer to finishing his task?" Esme probed, turning to her now.

"He's in the 'testing' phase." Alice said blandly "I can't really tell how that is going to pan out, or how much time it's gonna take. But if he doesn't get it uploaded by the time they get here, then we're in a real jam."

_That was hardly saying it. _

"How much time do we have before they get here?" Esme queried.

"Don't know that either. I don't know either of those agents. On top of that, I don't think any of the agents that I do know are going to be with them or are the one's making the decisions."

I sighed heavily at that, "So essentially we're blind, and they could be on their way now." I said taking another spoonful of my oatmeal.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." She said unfettered.

I shook my head and turned to eat my fruit before I let it sit too much longer.

Esme and Alice continued to speculate as I ate. But they were going in circles. We've been over these options time and time again. The questions were the same, so Alice's visions were the same. It was too late to do anything else, but commit to our path and hope for the best.

Suddenly I felt concern rise up within.

"Edward is worried about something. Like _really _worried." I said lowly, but garnered all the attention in the room regardless.

Esme wasted no time. She pulled out her phone and called Carlisle quickly, putting it on speaker.

"Hello sweetheart." He answered too sweetly, even if it was Esme.

"Carlisle, it's Edward, Bella said he's…"

"He's in the lounge awaiting my return darling. We are on our way out now. What? Ah yes, yes, it took a bit longer than expected but the negotiations were successful. I believe both parties were _equally_ miserable in the end." He joked.

Something was up, and we all realized it.

"Ah…yes. It wouldn't be a fair bargain otherwise." Esme said playing her part. "I'll see you soon dear?"

"Yes, 'we'll' be there soon." He stated lightly, but caused Esme to gasp minutely and me to squint as I recognized the 'hint' in his tone.

"Okay, dear. But tell me, are we still going out with 'friends tonight?' or staying in."

"Hmph. I don't think so. I'd prefer to stay-in. We'll probably have to convince them to do the same."

"Alright. I'll tidy up. See you soon."

"Yes, I'll be there in fifteen minutes." He replied hinting once more.

Esme hung up then.

"They were there with Carlisle." She said to quickly. "Alice, has everything essential already made it to the hangers?"

"I drove the last of it there last night. It's all locked up and ready to go."

"And our other problem? What are our choices there?" She said looking towards the woods.

"Those three are watching over Carlisle and Edward" She said causing me to drop my spoon. But she ignored me and continued. "As for our choices, most of us know what needs to be done and have decided internally, but Carlisle…" She paused shaking her head sadly. "He is still waiting for 'something' I guess."

_'Needs to be done…' _Could only mean one or two things in this situation.

"It's not an option I favor. But he has to choose and do it soon, we're out of time." Esme said with furrowed brows. "One way or the other, we're done here."

I held my gasp in check.

They were both all business as they talked around me. But I put together the gist of it for myself given the context of the conversation.

Preparations for our departure or 'escape' were already completed. And apparently Carlisle was still on the fence about the loss of life. Something that I found myself struggling with less and less. The relief it will bring from all this anxiety was slowly making my mind turn the option into something more 'acceptable'.

Right now it was mentally being converted from 'murder' to an act of 'mercy'.

Their murder would be an act mercy for me.

_'Christ, who thinks like that?'_

Then…. I felt it.

"They're on their way back" I told them both as I felt my connection slacken as my mate neared me.

"Not just them." Alice informed us confirmed, "They are being followed back here." She said then paused staring blankly out at nothing.

"Crap!" She said whipping out her phone. "Fuck me…we should've left."

"Bella!…" Esme said quickly ignoring Alice's panic and now mine. "Take this tray and place it on the table in the living room." She said gesturing to the tea and coffee on a sterling silver platter.

"Wait! Put two of them in the microwave for four minutes" Alice quickly instructed to Esme.

Without question, Esme did as she was told, and I shakily rose to do as instructed as well.

I was boiling over with worry as I set the napkins around, and sugar cubes in the center. And it didn't help either of us, since Edward was doing the same.

_'…We should've left?'_

_ 'Too damn late now, Alice.'_ I thought angrily, grateful to feel something else other than growing panic.

"Jasper, thank god… are you done? Because you need to be done, you need to be done in the next _five _minutes." Alice pressed.

And with that…full panic set in.

**EDWARD**

_'Bella is terrified.'_

The calm I had left Bella with this morning was gone. I could only assume Alice had informed her about the future I see being born right now.

But it wasn't all her. I could've tried to control my emotions a little better. But with four blacked out SUV's 'escorting' us home, and the Volturi leaping in the canopy behind our wagon train, I was finding it hard to do.

I quickly began recalling happier, 'warmer' times; losing myself in the memory, creating calm, confidence, love, and determination. Creating something for her to tap into and feed off of.

And feed off it she did. She took it all in greedily, and began to calm, and steel herself.

I decided to do the same, and fed off her new found courage.

We were just turning out of the Hospital parking lot now. The dark rumbling clouds, and heavily swaying trees, trashing about in strong winds, of this summer storm were a clear preamble of what was soon to come.

The meeting had gone more or less as expected. Not all the tribes' women were hired back. But the ones who were, tried to compromise with the hospital, and were willing to receive a reduction in salary if Sue Clearwater was brought back on board.

It was a nice gesture, but one that Sue and the hospital both turned down. The Board truly 'disliked' the manner in which Sue was able to 'coerce' their staff the last time and was not about to be put in a position of power to do it again. They even overruled Carlisle's vote of yes and adamant defense, to make sure that very thing never came to pass.

In their minds, enough was enough, they wanted nothing to do with Sue. She was out and was going to remain that way.

Sue on the other hand, had her own reasons. She wasn't blind, she saw the way the staff and board members looked at her. To return would be to accept a 'hostile' work environment at best. It just wasn't worth it. So she planned on making due with whatever was left of Harry's life insurance, till she found something else. This time, she wasn't going to let all her people suffer for tribal issues.

But all that was the easy part of the day.

"Edward what are they thinking?" Carlisle whispered conspiratorially.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and squeezed my eyes tightly.

"Enough for me to know we're not going to get out of this without implication. And you might want to know that the Volturi are right behind them in the canopy." I informed him, causing his eyes to snap to my face. "They plan on 'listening in'. No real surprise there."

"No I suppose not." He said flatly, mentally contemplating the situation as a whole once more.

"I should've followed my instincts and went to Port Angeles that night and stopped this before it ever got this far." I said bitterly, feeling regret come in full swing for not doing that very thing. "We would've been in the clear, or at least it would've given us the time we needed."

"Perhaps, perhaps not." He stated flatly still reviewing our options.

Hearing Carlisle's thoughts circle around his determination to keep all alive, was frustrating. Because now they were reassurances to himself that we are still doing the right thing. That there is hope to get out of this without the loss of life.

But that day dream, was one that he had held onto too tightly, because now it was our fucking nightmare.

My thoughts currently reflected disbelief as I glimpse the man at my side. Because even now he still had the audacity to consider that no loss of life was still possible. And that is insane.

Someone is going to die because of this. All he is doing is insuring that it was 'us'.

"Carlisle," I started as patiently and respectfully as I could. "We are walking a fine line here. So fine in fact, that only the nail of our toes could fit on its narrow margin. And there you sit, still hoping for your fantasy; where of all of us are able to walk away from this without loss of life on someone's part. I'm sorry Carlisle but that is not going to happen. And the sooner you realize that, the sooner you could finally allow your mind to accept what needs to be done."

"Why? What is it you hear?" Thinking I heard something new that would cause me to bring this topic up again.

I sighed and shook my head, then looked over to my ever optimistic maker, father, and friend.

"Well you know those impossible questions that we wanted to avoid?" He grinded his jaws but nodded slightly already knowing where I was leading him. "Yes, those. Agent Denton's mind is currently preoccupied with them, and some new ones we didn't even think about."

"Christ!" He said gripping the steering wheel harder.

"It's _too late_ for your shock Carlisle, far too late. No lies or truth will see us thru this. But hey, maybe near the end, you'll finally see what the rest of us saw already." I stated bitterly.

"Edward I don't know why you're so put out with my decisions. You and Alice already disclosed to me that leaving was not an option." He said recalling the very moment we disclosed the hopelessness of the vision of our family on the run, and eventually separated and captured or hunted down and executed pair by pair.

"Yes, and we accepted that. Just like we accepted all we had to do if we stayed! _That_ was part of it too Carlisle. We knew the risk, and for the most part had accepted them. You yourself said, 'we'll cross that bridge when we come to it'. Well, we're here, and been here for days now. So choose."

"I won't be pressured Edward, this is a 'life' we're talking about." He grinded his jaws again with frustration.

"No Carlisle, not '**a**' life; _eight_ lives." I said, gesturing my thumb to the motorcade behind us. "You waited too long, the price for our freedom has risen. Now we're talking about eight lives that will have to be sacrificed due to your inability to grasp the situation you're in. Eight of theirs, against eight of ours. Eight lives that will have to be lost now, because you didn't let me act, and do what I needed to do to keep it down to one."

"Do they know?" Was his only reply, and hope.

"No."

"Then there is still hope for them." He stated causing me to roll my eyes away. "You don't need to threaten, or exile yourself Edward. All I am asking is that you allow me the time to _wring_ hope out of this hard desperate situation."

"You don't need my permission Carlisle. But please be prepared for what must happen if you should fail." I warned. "The Volturi will act, and even if we win the first bout, there are no guarantees for us in the next battle that follows. And that would still leave us as suspects in the human world."

"Fair enough." He said, causing me to snap my head his way, because he meant it. And that just made me angrier.

"Edward, I know who I am, and who I am not. Peace, mercy, and forgiveness, are _my_ natural replies to threats; so judgments such as these, are difficult for me to accept, much less pass. Even when Victoria pressed us, and we gave chase, my mind wasn't consumed with her death; only her capture, and the opportunity to explain that things weren't as bleak as she was making it out to be. That there was opportunity for redemption, forgiveness and acceptance into our way of life and even family, _if_ she wanted it." He confessed, causing my eyes to go wide. "When the battle was in full swing, I was grateful that Jasper's planning and everyone's skills were so well honed, that I literally had nothing to do but pick up the pieces and start the fires."

"But…_you_ taught me, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett everything we knew about fighting before Jasper came along. You're a great fighter Carlisle. One of the best. How can such a dichotomy exist in one person?"

Sighing, he replied in on word. "Volterra." He said as his explanation.

Glancing at the rearview, momentarily grimacing, then after flicking his he eyes to me, he continued.

"Volterra is a place of contradictions. A place for good men and women and villains all the same. Of justice and injustice, right and wrong, and where the morally upstanding live and work side by side with the morally deprived. A place where righteous men and contemptible ones, are one in the same."

My focus was drawing to Carlisle, momentarily ignoring the troubles ahead. I've heard stories of his time there, but he always painted the 'whitest' of pictures, with only sprinkles of black. Only ever hinted at the possible dangers that lay in the grey.

"My time there was not… 'easy'. I was hard pressed to defend myself on a regular basis when I was outside the brother's watch. And much like Jaspers training, I learned my fighting, from those who destroyed my body repeatedly."

Realization hit me, even without the support and confirmation of his thoughts.

_He was bullied?… _

I clenched both jaws and fists tightly. Angered by the thought that this man who I respected, loved and called father, was treated in such a manner.

"It was difficult, their 'lessons' were… hard, but I learned, I learned a great deal, and was able to acquire new strengths. Fifty years of 'self defense' when the brothers weren't looking, forced me to become strong, and with no other options, that is what I became."

His mind began flicking through some of the bouts he's been in with the Volturi guard. They showed to me the smirking faces of men with missing arms or legs. Bare chested men with cracked sternums and men with their faces pressed down with Carlisle's teeth hovering over their necks.

"It didn't take me long to figure out that their attacks weren't going to stop. I figured out that they were done on orders. I put it together once I realized what Aro's ability was, and why everyone feared his touch. So how could he not know, I asked myself. And since he did, why did he let it continue? It was a bitter pill to swallow, but it made sense. He saw me as weak, and was 'strengthening' me. Still I must be grateful, no matter the method used. Because in the end, it worked. Because I can assure you, the man who left Volterra, was far, far different than the one who entered. And it took me many years to find my center again"

"You said you were different. In what way?"

"I was more prepared." He said, just leaving it at that.

I nodded minutely, as he recalled my tutelage.

"Edward, I taught everyone that I sired what they _needed_ to know if they were to truly survive in 'our' world. And did so; so that we could live the longest life possible. But what I should've also taught you was not to let that strength change you, but instead, to use that strength to fortify who you already are. Because no matter what changes happened to me, my core values remained the same, and I see no reason for me to change it." He said thinking of our strength over the agents that followed behind, and my eagerness to seek the most 'expedient' route out of this situation.

"Even now?" I asked incredulously, unable to wrap my mind around how he is still unable to see what needs to be done given what is behind us at this very moment.

"Yes, even now. No matter how this turns out, I will not let this change me…"

_It would 'change' you from solid to ash' _I thought cynically.

"… I wouldn't have gotten this far in life if I was anyone else." He stated, but provided me with a reel of evidence to review for myself.

He showed me image after image of our 'allies'. Siobhan and Liam, Garret, Charles and Makenna, Amun and Kebi, Randall and Marie, the Amazon sisters, Carmen and Eleazar, The Denali's.

They each had 'come around' to him in some way.

He had fought and won his relationships with Garret, Charles, Makenna, Siobhan and Liam by simply not burning them after they attacked him when he happened to get too close during their feeding or just their person in general. Something no other vampire would have done. This stunned them. Because by all rights, they were dead. They were enemies, and to leave a threat like that behind you was only going to ensure that they caught up with you one day. So the only 'logical' choice was to burn them, to secure your own future.

But that was not Carlisle. Not only did he stay, he helped put them back together. Humbly apologizing the whole time for '_his' _brash behavior.

Watching him do so went against every grain of instinct I had.

His memory showed that Siobhan was especially grateful since she was given a second chance with her Liam. From the story he got later, he found out that they were only a few decades into their mating bond. And neither thought it was going to be over so soon.

The fight was something that could've easily been avoided in Carlisle's mind. Seeing what he saw, I had to say he was right.

I saw Siobhan in the back, confidently watching Liam provoke Carlisle into a fight she clearly thought he was going to win; only to be shocked as she watched him quickly get destroyed. She attacked Carlisle like a mad woman, causing Carlisle to lose a foot and a hand but in the end he came away with her head.

Looking at the memory, I couldn't imagine her surprise and gratitude when she awoke to see Carlisle putting Liam's arms back on. I couldn't even picture if I replaced them with Bella and myself.

But that was a dark moment for Carlisle. One that caused him to reflect on himself and to change almost immediately. For never did he want to hear the pain inside the roar of a vampire that lost his or her mate. It cost him a foot and a hand before the pain caused him to remember his lessons, but the instant guilt after her head came off was too much.

He had reattached it immediately and went to work on Liam, readying himself in case they chose to attack together. But that never happened. That little incident made one of the strongest bonds Carlisle has outside of this family. Because not only did they talk after, he stayed with them for five more years and even taught them what he learned and who he learned it from. Much to their shock once more, when they finally put it together that the golden eyed vampire in front of them was also the one they called the 'fourth brother'. That caused Liam to joke and say that his loss didn't feel so bad now.

But not all his allegiances were hard won. Most were out of his reputation as the 'fourth brother' Such as the one he has with the Egyptian Coven. And others were earned based off his calm non-threating demeanor such as the one he has earned with Randall and Marie, The Amazonians, Carmen and Eleazar, and the Denali sisters,

With a track record like that, it would be hard for me or anyone else to argue otherwise.

His methods and approach has always served him well. And made us one of the most powerful covens in our world. Further ensuring our safety should we ever need it. And compared to the track record of the rest of us, only Jasper has anything to say about allegiances outside the family. The rest of us more or less kept to ourselves and lived securely under the umbrella of protection that Carlisle's methods had afforded us.

It still doesn't make what he was doing right…but I shouldn't be trying to change him into something he's not either. He would never do that to any of us.

"Carlisle…I'm sorry. I've been complaining and pressing you to do things we both know you would never be happy with, when I should have been trying to help you see our way out of this" I said causing Carlisle to turn to me as his surprise morphed into a warm gratuitous expression.

"Thank you son… I'm really glad you said that. I can't do this on my own, especially without your support. I could really use some help."

"I know, and I've been anything but helpful. But that ends now. We will do it your way, and do it like we have no other choice" I said resolutely, earning an even broader smile.

"That's great Edward, but I was just thinking of how much time I've used up. Now we only have minutes to prepare. Is that enough time?"

"It's plenty enough for me to prep you on what to say." I said, causing Carlisle to breathe out a heavy sigh of relief. And I instantly felt guilty for not saying that to him sooner.

"Okay, tell me everything."

"First thing you should know is; the only ones you need to concern yourself with are the two special agents from yesterday. Agents Saul Denton and his understudy Agent Michel Monet. These men is are like 'trappers'. And like all trappers they like to have all exits covered, as they funnel their prey into the one opening they leave for them. One way in, one way out, and both will have to be accessed through them. Their questions will be formulated in a way that seems to have no real relevance to the case, but they are all designed to give them small pieces of information to re-confirm for them that they were right about their initial assumptions in the first place."

Carlisle nodded as he put in all in place.

"This is only going to be a preliminary interview. It only serves to set the stage up. But by the end of it, they want you to _think_ that they know much more than they should, and that it's only a matter of time before they figure out the rest. But again, the questions are just setups. Each interview afterwards will have you answering masked questions that have no real relevance, with only one or two that they would want to know for certain. The first are to get you comfortable answering, and to make you believe that they are not moving away or aren't as close to the truth as you think, but then the last couple of questions come that makes you feel like they are right about to put the cuffs on you."

"Mind games intended to induce a nervous breakdown." Carlisle surmised.

"Yes, because by the time the last interview comes around, if you haven't fled already, so much information would have been wrung out of you, that by the time they ask you their final question, there would be no way back. You would've had admitted to your involvement one piece at time"

"Hmph, given amiable personality at hospital, I would've thought this Agent Denton would've tried to be the 'friend' first. Slowly work us over." Carlisle speculated.

"I wouldn't worry, Denton will be your 'friend' alright. He'll be the only smiling face there. The physiological mind game he likes to play that makes him the only person in the room you would feel you could 'confide in' or get a positive result out of. The others will seem 'cold', 'angry', 'bitter' and ready to put you away, but it is all a ruse to direct your attention and hopes towards him. Your new '_safe zone'_ in a room of people ready to convict you. Their small team has already been prepped. _That_ part of the trap is what they like to call 'the unassuming snare'."

"If that's the snare, then what is the bait?"

"Freedom." I said, causing Carlisle's eyes to shoot to mine in confusion. "Once they realize that you've realized that you've been caught in the trap, they will begin to collapse the trap down on you, forcing you to the center, forcing you to talk, reminding you of all you have already confirmed and said yes to, pressing your pressure points, the ones they realized you had from their first line of questioning. And they will keep pressing you till the first prison they send you to is one of the mind."

"Now that you're locked away in a hopeless place, more things will start to come out, you confess to things you would've otherwise held back on. Mentally already reducing the value of everything you once held important, giving up one thing after the next to gain the only thing you find that you want anymore… freedom."

"I see," Carlisle said contemplatively. "So this has _nothing _to do with Seattle?"

"No, this is separate. Seattle will just be a nice 'way in' for them to sit us down. They suspect that we are hiding something; and until the other investigators give up, Denton and Monet plans on busying themselves with this puzzle first. And they plan on using Denton's tried and true methods to do it."

"What of the man himself, what kind of man is he?" He asked of Denton, seeing him as the real threat. His mind showed that he was hoping for me to say something to enlighten him on 'how' to conduct himself.

"Well, he's not the devil. He just loves mysteries. But he only likes the puzzles that everyone else has given up on. Which makes him perfect for his job. For example, yesterday when he was walking up to the reservation interviews, his mind did a bit of reflecting. He thought about how he almost passed on such a wonderful puzzle."

"What puzzle is that?"

"Us and the Tribe."

"So we're just a 'fixation' then?

"More or less. He read the reports, and personally doesn't think adding another 'opinion' to the Seattle murders is going to get them one step closer to solving it. He is in fact waiting for them to give up all together then reconstruct everything from scratch and solve it himself. But for now, he's satisfied with solving another mystery. He found the entries about us and the tribe to be of interest. So much so that after reading the reports, he spent the last few days gathering information of his own before approaching either party."

"Last few days? How can that be? He was only called in two days ago."

"He was monitoring the reports and found it extremely interesting that they implicated a Native American tribe, and a family of seven. Two pillars of our small community, but who seem to have bad blood between them. In short, he was always going to come, invitation or not. That is why he was in Port Angeles to begin with."

"Okay, so how do we stop him from solving his puzzle and from exposing us all?"

"Simple. We follow Billy's example."

**[END CHAPTER]**

**SPECIAL A/N: **Anyone who is a GUEST, please sign up. I can't reply back to you if you are a GUEST.

A/N: Party done! Another chapter completed. Now a moment of reflection. As always. I would love to hear your thoughts.

_Question: _

What do you think about the Tribe and how they handled everything?

Thoughts on Saul Denton and Michel Monet?

Does Bella have a right to feel guilt over not being there yesterday? For taking time for herself?

What are your views of Carlisle's time in Volterra? Seems too far-fetched, or something that you would've expected to happen?

How do you like how he got his Alliances? I thought that was a nice surprise.

What do you think the family chances are given Edward's disclosure to Carlisle?


End file.
